Le Journal sans paroles
by Laurah de Lavilare
Summary: Daisuke compte bien consigner dans son journal son paisible quotidien avec Hiwatari-kun. Seulement, si ses sentiments pour son "ami" semblent réciproques, il trouvera en Berry du Nivernais, la belle étudiante étrangère, une rivale de taille...
1. Premier jour & Le jour des rencontres

**Titre :** Le Journal sans paroles  
**Pourquoi ?** Daisuke est très doué en dessin, et je désirais varier la forme de ma fiction en en écrivant une qui soit au jour le jour. Pourquoi aller chercher plus loin ?

**Auteur :** Laurah de Lavilare

**Crédits :** Tous ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Sofia, Berry, Kitsune et Philémon. Le nom de l'aînée Imil pourrait à la rigueur ressembler à celui de l'héroine de _Golden Sun _et celui de Sasori au personnage de Masashi Kishimoto, mais cela ne va pas plus loin.

**Avertissements : **Si vous êtes une habituée de mes fanfictions, vous savez à quoi vous en tenir. Une histoire d'amour entre Satoshi et Daisuke, quelques légères allusions érotiques de temps en temps, mais, après tout, je ne connais pas grand monde que cela pourrait choquer ! Si ce n'est Daisuke.

Chaque chapitre se compose de deux parties correspondant - sauf une exception - à deux jours. Chaque jour se divise en deux parties, la seconde correspondant au moment où Daisuke dessine dans son journal. Enfin, à chaque titre (en gras), vous changez de jour !

Je remercie profondément Atlantos, qui assume décidément son rôle d'amie et première lectrice avec brio !

Et, pour finir, j'espère de tout coeur que cette fanfiction vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Premier jour**

Kitsune les vit en premier, ils étaient quatre : un homme, deux filles et un garçon. Les trois plus jeunes étaient étrangers, cela se voyait d'ici, à la couleur de leur peau et de leur chevelure. Surtout, aucun d'eux n'avait d'uniforme.  
Kitsune, d'ordinaire élève assidue, regardait par la fenêtre avec tant de ferveur que les autres, ou du moins ceux qui en avaient la possibilité, s'empressèrent de jeter un coup d'œil à leur tour. C'était rare, d'avoir des étrangers à Azumano !  
Paisible, debout devant le tableau, qu'elle comblait de multiples schémas et graphismes, le professeur ne se rendit compte qu'une bonne moitié de ses élèves ne suivait plus et que l'autre moitié tentait de comprendre ce qui intéressant tant les premiers qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Sans cesser de parler, elle s'avança à la fenêtre, avisa les nouveaux venus et se tut. Puis elle soupira d'ennui, pour lâcher à contrecœur :

- Ce sont des étudiants étrangers qui vont rester dans notre classe quelques temps. Ils n'ont que quelques années de Japonais derrière eux, alors soyez gentils et ne vous en préoccupez pas ! Le premier que je surprends à bavarder avec l'un d'entre eux pendant les cours aura une retenue.

Daisuke avait la chance d'être près de la fenêtre et donc de voir, même si ce n'était que de haut, les nouveaux venus, qui n'avaient pas vraiment l'air du genre à se dissiper ou encore à sautiller tant ils étaient heureux d'être là. Au contraire, ils marchaient avec lenteur, comme s'ils avaient voulu se trouver n'importe où pourvu que ce ne soit pas là.  
Cependant, comme ils entraient dans le bâtiment de l'école, il les perdit de vue et se força à retourner à sa feuille.

* * *

- On se revoit demain ! salua Daisuke en faisant un dernier signe de la main à ses deux nouveaux camarades.  
- Passe une bonne soirée, Daisuke ! fit le garçon avec son horrible accent.

Il aurait du le leur dire, tout de même, que ça ne se faisait pas d'appeler les gens par leur prénom... Enfin, lui, ça ne le dérangeait pas particulièrement, du moment que c'était quelqu'un qu'il aimait bien, mais ils pouvaient vexer certaines personnes, en agissant de la sorte.  
Un des trois étrangers s'appelait Berry. Il n'avait même pas pu l'approcher : elle avait déjà trouvé sa place avec un groupe de filles ; mais les deux autres, Philémon et Sofia, même s'ils étaient un peu fermés au début, dès qu'on se montrait ouvert, se révélaient tout aussi agréables !  
Comme le soleil se couchait déjà, Daisuke s'efforça de quitter ces pensées, si douces étaient elles, afin de presser le pas pour ne pas avoir à rentrer de nuit.

- Niwa...

Il pila net. Une voix s'était élevée, à sa droite, le coupant dans son élan. Une voix qu'il connaissait bien. Hiwatari-kun...

- Tu m'attendais ? sourit le rouquin en se tournant vers son camarade de classe.  
- Il y a longtemps que nous n'avions pas discuté.  
- Hier soir...  
- Il y a longtemps.  
- Je t'ai manqué ?

Hiwatari ne répondit pas, et heureusement. S'il avait répondu par l'affirmative, Daisuke se serait senti trop embarrassé ; s'il avait répondu par la négative, il aurait été vexé. De toute façon, il avait posé cette question avec le sourire, et n'attendait, au fond, aucune réponse. C'est une question rhétorique, comme disait toujours la prof !

- Tu as l'air d'apprécier les étrangers.  
- Oui ! Philémon et Sofia ! L'autre, Berry, je ne lui ai pas parlé !

Sa phrase fut ponctuée par un long silence, mais Daisuke y était habitué... Enfin, à vrai dire, il aimait bien ce genre de situations, qui lui donnaient l'opportunité de mieux ressentir ce qui l'entourait. Et ce qu'il ressentait, à côté d'Hiwatari, était assez curieux, mais agréable. Il avait envie de le toucher, et à la fois de s'enfuir très loin... C'était... agréable, oui ! Pourtant...

- Dis, Hiwatari... j'ai acheté un carnet, hier, pour faire un peu comme un journal intime, mais il parait qu'il faut donner un nom à un journal et je voulais te demander ton avis.  
- Un nom ?...  
- Je pensais que ce serait quelque chose qu'on pourrait faire tous les deux...

Devant l'air soudainement malheureux qu'arborait Daisuke, celui d'Hiwatari s'adoucit, et il prit le petit carnet que le rouquin avait sorti de sa poche, l'élevant à hauteur de son visage, pour regarder un petit moment la couverture de carton couleur sable, légèrement ciselé sur les contours afin de lui donner une profondeur.

- Il n'y a rien qui me vient. Que comptes-tu mettre, à l'intérieur ?  
- Eh bien... des illustrations des choses qui m'auront touché dans la journée, par exemple !

Hiwatari maintint le carnet face à son regard, scrutant le carton comme si l'idée qu'il cherchait allait se dessiner par magie dans les reflets de la couverture. L'héritier des Niwa sourit imperceptiblement, faisant tout de même de son mieux pour ne pas trop s'emballer. Voir son carnet ainsi tenu lui faisait plaisir, très plaisir !

- _Shin_, je ne vois que ça.  
- Shin ? D'accord ! Je vais le noter, attends !

Fébrilement, Daisuke posa son sac au sol, sortit un crayon noir et inscrivit le nom du petit ouvrage vierge sur la deuxième de couverture, de sa plus belle écriture. Shin... c'était joli, prometteur, et surtout... c'était Satoshi Hiwatari qui l'avait choisi ! Un tel nom ne pouvait que lui porter chance sur les jours à venir !

- Pour la première page, je vais mettre cette petite promenade tous les deux !  
- Tu ne comptes pas immortaliser ta rencontre avec les deux étrangers ?  
- Non ! Tu es plus important pour moi !  
- Niwa !...

Hiwatari s'était arrêté, les yeux fermés, semblant reprendre une respiration hachée et inégale. Un instant, Daisuke se demanda s'il n'était pas malade, mais comme il n'avait pas l'air de souffrir... ce devait être autre chose. Il détailla encore une fois son visage, ses yeux clos, ses cheveux, la teinte de sa peau... il fallait que son dessin, son premier dessin, soit réussi ! Parce qu'il s'agissait de l'entrée en matière pour ce carnet d'une part. D'autre part, parce que...

- Oui ?...  
- Je voulais te dire quelque chose.  
- Oui ?

Daisuke ne bougea pas mais son regard s'abaissa. Il savait très bien comment tout cela allait se terminer, mais sourit encore à Hiwatari, dans une dernière tentative pour briser son instant d'hésitation. Il voulait savoir, maintenant que sa curiosité était piquée !

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, Hiwatari-kun ! Je suis là et j'écoute !  
- Non, ce n'est rien.

Et voilà ! Il aurait dû le parier ! Bon, il avait essayé, au moins... c'était déjà pas mal... Mais il ne parvenait toujours pas à s'habituer à cette mauvaise habitude qu'Hiwatari-kun était bien le seul à posséder dans son entourage...

- D'accord ! ajouta Daisuke en se forçant à sourire du mieux qu'il pouvait. A demain, alors !  
- Oui, c'est ça. A demain.

Serrant le carnet contre sa poitrine, Daisuke s'éloigna de quelques pas, puis, après quelques tergiversations mentales, se retourna, avec un certain espoir. Mais non, Hiwatari était déjà parti, sans se retourner. Le rouquin sourit encore... ce soir-là, il aurait quelque chose de vraiment agréable à noter dans son carnet.

* * *

Daisuke saisit son crayon à mine effaçable et commença à dessiner sur les deux premières pages la rue où lui et Hiwatari-kun s'étaient séparés, puis les deux personnages qui allaient avec. Sa main, au premier abord malhabile, finit par s'habituer à ce que Daisuke lui demandait de faire. Les traits se firent, au fur et à mesure de la construction du motif, plus droits, plus précis, plus personnels. Comme il s'y attendait, les deux personnages lui prirent légèrement plus de temps, cependant, il ne céda pas à la tentation de ne pas se satisfaire de ses dessins et de recommencer, encore et encore. Au contraire, il se força à travailler les traits des personnages, car "le trop est l'ennemi du bien", et il savait que s'il effaçait et recommençait, le second jet serait forcément bien moins bon que le premier, et le troisième encore davantage. Finalement, satisfait, il conclut avec quelques petits effets d'ombres, qui font toujours croire au sophistiqué là où il n'y a que du basique, puis referma son carnet flambant neuf, caressant une dernière fois la matière avec laquelle il allait travailler chaque jour.

Soupirant, il repensa à cette longue, longue journée, qui avait brisé la monotonie de sa vie d'écolier. D'abord ces Européens, puis le petit tour avec Hiwatari-kun... Bon, par contre, la rentrée à la maison avait été en tout point ordinaire ! Si on considérait son euphorie inhabituelle comme ordinaire... Il avait été si heureux d'avoir eu le courage de demander cette histoire de nom à Hiwatari-kun que l'insatisfaction de ne pas savoir ce que ce dernier avait voulu lui dire avait été rapidement effacée. Il y avait trois jours qu'il avait acheté Shin, et ne cessait d'y songer, se posant toujours et sans cesse quelle réponse Hiwatari-kun aurait pu lui donner. Mais il ne lui avait pas ri au nez ! Il avait été en tous points coopérant, et pour cela, Daisuke éprouvait une profonde gratitude, sans avoir cependant la possibilité de l'exprimer autrement qu'en dessinant du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Ce qui lui convenait parfaitement !

Enfin, se ressaisissant, il se redressa, rangea son carnet, son matériel et commença à se préparer pour la nuit. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir la désagréable impression qu'il manquait quelque chose. Il avait oublié quelque chose. Après avoir enfilé son pyjama, planté au milieu de la chambre, il se creusa les méninges, vérifiant mentalement qu'il avait mis ses affaires en ordre, préparé son sac, qu'il s'était bien brossé les dents, et que le lit était prêt à l'accueillir sans ambiguïté quelconque. Il avait même souhaité une bonne nuit à ses parents, à son grand-père, et il avait pu croiser Eternité dans un couloir, même si elle s'était déjà retrouvée à l'autre bout avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer le début de "bonne". Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas, alors ?

« _C'est toi, qui ne va pas !_ »

Daisuke fronça les sourcils. Dark ?... Et surtout, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il parle maintenant ? Il avait commencé à mentalement effleurer du bout des doigts ce qu'il avait oublié, mais son intervention lui avait fait oublier. C'était malin !

« _Au lieu d'avoir des habitudes, essaie d'agir spontanément ! Tu verras, c'est plus marrant !_ »  
- Il faut en avoir, sinon comment voudrais-tu que je me lève à l'heure tous les matins, ou des trucs du genre ? Et puis c'est moi qui les choisis, mes habitudes !  
« _Ah bon ? J'aurais plutôt dit que c'étaient tes habitudes qui décidaient pour toi... _»

Daisuke, chassant d'un léger mouvement de tête cette intrusion - surtout qu'il n'avait rien à lui répondre -, se mit au lit... et se souvint instantanément de ce qu'il avait oublié ! With !

Il se releva et alla chercher la bestiole, la cherchant dans toute la maison, avant de la trouver affalée sur une pile de linge propre. Il la prit, la réveillant à peine, et partit dormir. Quoi, son quotidien ? Il n'était pas bien, son quotidien ? Il faisait de son mieux pour en profiter ! Après tout, on ne sait pas de quoi demain est fait...

* * *

**Le jour des rencontres**

Satoshi leva les yeux vers la fenêtre. Le ciel était magnifique, ce matin-là : un beau ciel bleu, quelques nuages d'une blancheur éclatante de ci de là, et juste ce qu'il fallait de chaleur pour qu'il se sente bien, sans être harassé. Son temps préféré... Température idéale, ambiance idéale...

Un éclat de rire à sa gauche attira son regard. C'était la nouvelle, la française... Berry, avait dit Niwa. Il ne faisait aucun doute que celle-ci n'avait strictement rien à voir avec les deux autres : elle parlait franchement, n'hésitant pas à faire quelques erreurs de syntaxe, ne souffrait apparemment d'aucun complexe, restait sincère, aimable, parfois cruelle - Satoshi avait remarqué que certaines de ses remarques n'étaient pas toujours douces et aimantes -, mais se faisait toujours pardonner, tant sa sincérité et sa fraicheur étaient charmantes. De plus, elle était belle, vraiment belle ! Une silhouette mince, une taille marquée, de longues jambes, une poitrine fort plaisante à regarder et, surtout, un très beau visage, un peu exotique, étant données ses origines. Satoshi la trouvait jolie, avec ses grands yeux clairs, ses cheveux longs châtains relevés derrière la nuque et cette espèce de petit creux qu'elle avait dans les joues quand elle souriait. Une jeune fille jolie, gentille... il ne manquait plus que l'intelligence et elle aurait tout eu ! Même si, étant donné sa façon de parler, il était aisé de deviner qu'elle l'était, intelligente. Certes, son Japonais n'était pas irréprochable, mais son élocution, son aisance, et les modulations même de sa voix, s'ils n'étaient par parfaits, approchaient de la perfection. Il y avait véritablement un côté plaisant à avoir une telle fille, fraiche et réconfortante, dans la classe... Niwa avait raison, finalement !

Tiens, en parlant de Niwa... Satoshi détourna ses yeux de son bureau pour les tourner vers le rouquin qui se trouvait plus loin, justement en train de parler aux deux autres étrangers, un garçon fluet avec des lunettes et une fille. Satoshi aurait bien voulu lui parler... à Niwa, bien sûr ! Il aurait bien voulu lui parler, savoir ce qu'il avait dessiné dans son fameux cahier... lui parler, simplement... C'était agréable de rester avec lui, aussi. Il était gentil, sincère... un peu niais, aussi, mais bon !... Au moins, il n'était pas méchant, et on pouvait lui faire confiance, c'était tout ce que Satoshi lui demandait.

Sentant son regard, le petit garçon - Satoshi aimait bien appeler Daisuke le "petit garçon" - se tourna vers lui, puis, après lui avoir lancé un petit sourire, les deux nouveaux à sa suite, vint vers lui. Le jeune homme lui demanda de ses nouvelles, et il répondit à sa question par la formule habituelle.  
Seulement, son regard parla pour lui : Daisuke, sentant que son attention était focalisée sur les deux étrangers, recula un peu et les poussa vers Satoshi, qui eut tout le loisir d'inscrire les traits de leur visage dans sa mémoire... Immatures et sérieux pour le garçon, ingrats et inquiets pour la fille, comme si Satoshi était un énorme loup prêt à la dévorer.

- Il s'appelle Philémon, et elle c'est Sofia !  
- Et quels sont vos noms ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Satoshi, qui n'avait jamais appelé qui que ce soit par son prénom et ne se sentait pas d'humeur à commencer.  
- "Imil" pour les deux : nous sommes frère et sœur, expliqua le garçon.

Un frère et une sœur... Oui, maintenant qu'il le disait, il y avait comme un petit air de famille, dans la forme de leurs yeux. Enfin, il avait un peu de mal à juger... La couleur de leur peau, de leurs cheveux, tout cela était étrange et inhabituel. Il aurait eu du mal à dire s'ils pouvaient être considérés comme beaux ou non.

- Cela signifie quelque chose de particulier, dans votre langue ?  
- Ca ne veut rien dire du tout. Ca n'a même pas de consonance française, à vrai dire...

Sourire figé de la part de Sofia, qui demeurait muette. Mais qu'avait-elle, celle là ? Etait-elle malade ou tout simplement aphone ? Enfin, ce n'était pas son problème... mais restait frustrant !

- Tu as dessiné dans ton cahier, Niwa ? demanda l'adolescent aux cheveux clairs en revenant à son principal objet de pensée.  
- Oui, oui ! J'ai intitulé ça "Premier jour", comme c'est le... ben, le premier jour que je l'avais !  
- J'espère que je pourrai voir, un jour.

Satoshi avait parlé avec une ombre de sourire sur les lèvres et Niwa rougit immédiatement, avant de bafouiller un "Bah euh... je sais pas..." qui montrait clairement que l'idée ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit et que rien n'aurait pu davantage l'embarrasser qu'une telle demande.

- Pourquoi tu voudrais voir, Hiwatari-kun ?  
- Ce que tu as dans la tête m'intéresse et j'aime tes dessins. Il te faut vraiment des raisons ?  
- C'est que... non, rien !

Il secoua la tête, comme pour se débarrasser de ce qu'il voulait dire, et reprit son sourire. Satoshi l'aimait bien, ce sourire. Quand il souriait, le visage du petit garçon semblait si franc et si ingénu que, pendant un instant, Satoshi avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre ! Mais qu'avait donc bien pu être sa vie, pour garder ainsi un tel cœur ? Une vie irréprochable en tous points ou Niwa était-il capable de passer outre les difficultés à ce point ? Il faudrait qu'il lui explique comment il s'y prenait, un jour...

- Ce soir, Hiwatari-kun, quand on rentrera, je ferai le dessin de la journée avec toi ! Tu voudras bien m'aider ?  
- J'aurais cru que tu ne me le montrerais pas.  
- Si c'est toi, on peut toujours s'arranger...

* * *

- Alors...

Niwa soupira longuement. Il semblait très détendu, et tout aussi heureux. Lui et Satoshi s'étaient assis sur un banc, en ville, dans une rue très calme, afin de remplir pour le second jour le fameux carnet. Niwa étendit ses jambes, s'étira un peu et, après avoir tapoté à une ou deux reprises la couverture, comme s'il réfléchissait encore une dernière fois, l'ouvrit, dévoilant la première double page.

Il s'agissait de deux personnages, dans une rue, dessinés en noir et blanc. Au dessus, il y avait écrit "Premier jour"... Le regard de Satoshi s'égara sur les deux silhouettes, et il se sentit pris d'une sorte de tendresse, d'affection pour le rouquin. Ce dernier avait des idées curieuses, mais, à la fois, cela le rendait original et attendrissant. Un carnet servant de journal intime où il dessinait au lieu d'écrire... Ce n'était pas ordinaire, et, en même temps, Satoshi aimait cela.

- Aujourd'hui, ce sera "Le jour des rencontres", comme tu as rencontré Philémon et Sofia !

Et, illustrant ses dires, le petit garçon crayonna l'adolescent assis à sa droite, et les trois autres en face de lui. Satoshi observa un petit moment son portrait, assis à sa table. Hum... par rapport aux autres, qui étaient debout, il avait vraiment l'air fainéant... Etait-ce la vision que Niwa avait de lui ?

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Ca va être amusant, de dessiner chaque jour, comme ça, non ?  
- Et les jours où il ne se passera rien ?...  
- Oh, je suis certain qu'il y aura toujours quelque chose, moi ! Tant qu'on est tous les deux, il y a toujours quelque chose d'intéressant, et tant pis si deux dessins se ressemblent, du moment qu'ils évoquent quelque chose de bien !

Satoshi avala sa salive, essayant de ne pas raidir ses muscles. Niwa parlait toujours un peu trop et avait cette espèce de don, pour mettre des mots sur les sensations, c'était... déroutant !  
Et, en se l'avouant franchement, Satoshi était troublé. Tout ce qui se disait pouvait être interprété de tant de manières différentes. Parfois, même, il prononçait tout à fait intentionnellement des mots à double sens, peut-être dans l'espoir que le petit garçon comprenne... qu'il comprenne ce qu'il ressentait... pour lui...

- Niwa, tu sais...  
- Oui ?

Leurs regards se croisèrent, pour ne plus se détacher. Il y eut comme une espèce de dialogue muet, mis en place par cet échange de regards...

"Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?"  
"La même chose que toi, j'imagine."  
"Alors pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? Pourquoi tu ne fais rien ? Pourquoi tu fais comme si ?..."  
"Tu voudrais que j'agisse..."  
"Je ne sais pas. J'ai peur..."  
"Je vais faire quelque chose, essayer quelque chose. Dis-moi si ça te plait."

Les mains de Niwa tremblaient. Lui aussi avait saisi ce qui se passait. Et il ne disait pas non.  
Satoshi s'approcha un peu, ferma les yeux et se pencha vers Daisuke. Ils y étaient... ils allaient... il allait... il allait enfin !...

- Oh, non ! Il est super tard ! Maman va être fâchée !

Niwa se leva et fit quelques pas. Ou plutôt : Niwa fuit, faisant quelques pas. Il avait fui... Satoshi rouvrit les yeux, brisé dans son élan, le cœur dilaté, ou peut-être même serré, il n'arrivait pas à identifier ce qui se passait en lui. En tout cas, il y avait... de l'attachement... de la peur... et de la frustration ! Tout ça mêlé, en un amalgame de sensations désagréable !... Pourquoi avait-il fui ?

- Niwa, il faut que je te dise...  
- J'ai passé un très bon moment ! Vraiment !

Niwa se tourna vers lui. Il souriait, calmement, avec un certain plaisir. Il souriait. Il n'était ni effrayé, ni dégoûté... Et Satoshi lui sourit à son tour. Ils devaient avoir l'air stupide ! Pourquoi ne le disaient-ils pas carrément ? "Je t'aime"... ce sont des mots tellement compliqués, quand il s'agit de les prononcer.


	2. Le jour du doute & Jour de pluie

**Note de l'auteur :** Ô auteur détestable que je suis ! J'ai omis de poster le second chapitre depuis... non, je ne regarde pas la date, ceci doit probablement être un spectacle trop désolant à voir.  
Vous avez vu, fidèles lectrices ? Philémon est présent dans cette fiction !

Yumi Take : Du... yaoi ? Diantre. Je n'en suis pas encore là, et ce qu'il me reste d'honneur m'en empêche, je crois. Contente de voir que cette histoire te rend si fougueuse !

Megamoimême : Merci de tes délicieux compliments ! J'essaie, ces temps-ci, de faire original, et l'idée du journal change de l'ordinaire, je trouve. Je suis heureuse que le premier chapitre t'ait plu !

* * *

**Le jour du doute**

- Daisuke... tu as l'air bizarre. Ca va ?

C'était Philémon qui avait parlé, sortant Daisuke de sa rêverie. Il pensait encore à Hiwatari... il rêvait à tout ce qu'il aurait pu lui dire, à ce qu'ils auraient pu faire !... Mais bon, ce n'étaient que de vulgaires rêves ; trop tard pour les mettre en œuvre...

- Oui, ça va !  
- Tu as mal dormi ? demanda Sofia à la surprise générale.  
- Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai mal dormi..., avoua Daisuke en toute sincérité.  
- Tu es malade ? continua-t-elle.  
- Oui, on peut dire ça aussi...  
- A cause de quoi ?  
- Ne vous en faites pas, ça va aller !  
- Tu sais, fit Philémon, si tu as quelque chose qui t'ennuie, on est prêt à t'aider ! Sauf si c'est trop difficile, comme monter des meubles en kit sans notice !

Oh ! Mais c'était qu'il faisait des progrès ! Et drôlement impressionnant ! "Meubles en kit"... Mais d'où sortait-il ça ?

- C'est un exemple tout prêt que nous a donné notre professeur de Japonais lorsque nous avons étudié la concession..., expliqua Sofia, devinant ses pensées.  
- Quoi ? fit Philémon en faisant semblant de bouder. C'est mieux que rien du tout !  
- Eh bien puisque tu as proposé, j'ai besoin de votre aide. Comment on fait pour se déclarer, en France ?  
- Se... déclarer ?...

Les deux étrangers se concertèrent du regard. Ils n'avaient pas compris. Daisuke jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, vérifiant que personne dans la cour ne les écoutait, et se pencha un peu plus vers eux.

- Quand on est amoureux et qu'on veut le dire à celui qu'on aime. Comment on fait, en France ?  
- Ah ! On offre des fleurs !  
- Mais pas du tout ! On le dit simplement !  
- Il n'y a pas de technique spéciale ? soupira Daisuke, déçu.  
- On offre bien une bague, mais c'est pour le mariage...  
- En tant que fille, je te conseille de l'emmener au calme et de le lui dire tout simplement.  
- Et les lettres ? Ce n'est pas bien, les lettres ?  
- Je n'ai jamais vu qui que ce soit offrir de lettres...  
- Oui, mais il n'y a pas de casiers dans notre lycée.

Daisuke soupira longuement. Personne ne pouvait donc l'aider ? Il se voyait mal prendre Hiwatari à part pour le lui dire... il ne s'en sentait pas capable du tout... Mais bon, il faudrait bien qu'il passe à l'acte un jour, ne serait-ce pour mettre leurs émotions à plat et pouvoir y réfléchir correctement ! Avec ce qui s'était passé la veille, Daisuke était à peu près certain, même s'il avait du mal à se l'avouer, que ce qu'il ressentait pour son camarade n'était pas sans réponse...

- Daisuke, j'ai un problème..., fit la voix de Sofia, le sortant à nouveau de sa réflexion.  
- Oui ?  
- Tu penses qu'on devra porter des uniformes ?  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je ne veux pas en porter. Ils sont courts.

Elle grimaçait légèrement, désignant les jupes des filles qui arrivaient bien au-dessus des genoux.

- Tu ne les trouves pas beaux ?  
- Sur les autres si, parce que les filles d'ici sont minces ! Mais moi, je n'en ai pas envie, sauf si on me propose un uniforme de garçon. Pourquoi les filles sont toujours obligées de porter des vêtements courts ?

Tiens... une jolie future féministe ! Quoique, en y songeant, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort... Pourquoi les filles devaient-elles toujours se voir affublées de jupettes extra-courtes ? Parce que c'étaient de vieux machistes qui l'avaient décrété ou parce que les types qui l'avaient décidé étaient des pervers finis ? Enfin, ce n'était pas que Daisuke trouvait cela désagréable, mais... tout de même !

Peu après, l'air de rien, Daisuke exprima l'envie d'entrer en classe, prétextant qu'il avait froid. Cependant, la raison était toute autre : Hiwatari était à l'intérieur.  
Et, dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la classe, ils furent instantanément mis dans le bain. Une Berry à l'adorable sourire riait en compagnie de quelques filles et semblait bien mener la discussion. Daisuke remarqua la certaine raideur de Sofia quand ils passèrent à côté, et échangea un regard gêné avec Philémon, qui comprenait bien ce qui se passait. Elle était jalouse...

- Vous la connaissez depuis longtemps, Berry ? demanda Daisuke.  
- Oui, assez ! répondit Philémon. Elle a toujours été dans notre classe. Belle, intelligente, sincère, charismatique... tous les garçons de notre classe sont fous d'elle, ou presque, et elle ne se laisse pas faire ! Elle a depuis quelques années un petit ami, majeur, beau, intelligent...  
- ...sincère et charismatique ?  
- Exactement. Le couple parfait ! Et ça n'a fait que pousser les garçons du lycée à tenter davantage de la séduire ; mais elle n'est pas de ce genre là. De plus, elle est tellement gentille que les filles ne sont même pas jalouses. Elle est l'amie et la confidente d'à peu près tout le monde...  
- Sauf moi ! grinça Sofia.  
- Sauf Sofia, oui. Elle ne l'embête pas, mais ne l'aime pas non plus.  
- Les filles parfaites me tapent sur les nerfs.  
- Jalouse !

C'était vrai qu'elle était belle, Berry ! Même s'il était loin d'être spécialisé dans ce domaine, Daisuke le voyait !

- Et il y a pire ! gémit Sofia. Ses parents sont riches ! Et il y a encore pire que ça !  
- Et qu'est-ce qui est pire que ça ?  
- Elle est modeste... Si encore ça avait été une abominable prétentieuse !... Mais non, il faut qu'elle soit modeste !  
- Ce doit être génial de l'avoir comme amie..., soupira Daisuke.

Il regretta instantanément d'avoir dit cela. A sa droite, Philémon et Sofia le regardaient d'un air catastrophé pour l'un, pincé pour l'autre. Le garçon, craignant que sa sœur n'explose, s'empressa d'aller voir au fond de la classe s'il y faisait beau.

- C'est vrai que ce doit être vraiment bien, admit Sofia à contrecœur.  
- En tout cas...

Mais Sofia ne sut jamais "en tout cas" quoi. La voix de Daisuke s'étrangla dans sa gorge, et il fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux. Hiwatari... Hiwatari avait les yeux rivés sur Berry, et arborait un regard fasciné. Yeux mi-clos, bouche légèrement ouverte, froncement de sourcil intéressé, regard fixe, tête soutenue par le dos de la main...  
Soudain pris d'un accès de jalousie - et d'une haine farouche envers la belle Française - son cœur commença à le brûler. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette fille ? Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait de si intéressant, au fond ? Un humain reste un humain !

- Mais elle a bien au moins un défaut ? gronda Daisuke.  
- Oui, un : elle est trop curieuse. Comme elle est habituée à ce que tout le monde lui confie tout, dès que quelqu'un se tait, elle cherche à savoir ce qu'il cache. A tout... comment dit-on, Niwa ? Quand quelqu'un veut absolument quelque chose...  
- "A tout prix".  
- Oui, c'est ça. C'est pénible.

Le rouquin, déçu d'avoir affaire à une fille si parfaite, hocha la tête, sans défaire son regard du visage d'Hiwatari. Il faudrait qu'il lui parle... pour être certain...

* * *

"Le jour du doute"... c'était comme ça qu'était intitulé le dessin de ce jour-là, représentant Hiwatari, assis à sa table, fixant Berry. "Doute", parce que... malgré la fraiche nouvelle, Daisuke doutait déjà de la sincérité des sentiments d'Hiwatari... Ce regard... ce n'était qu'un coup d'œil observateur, cependant...

Fermant le cahier, Daisuke le poussa loin, le plus loin possible. Ce n'était pas possible d'être jaloux aussi vite !... Mais quel nul !  
Mais... cette fille, Berry, elle était... comment avait dit Sofia ? Belle, riche, intelligente, et modeste ! Elle avait bien un petit ami, mais cela n'empêcherait sûrement pas Hiwatari de tomber dans son piège, même si ce n'était pas son genre... Face à quelqu'un comme ça, il ne faisait pas le poids ! Comment pouvait-il prétendre obtenir de l'affection face à cette étrangère trop belle. Car Berry était _trop_ belle ! Bien trop belle... C'était injuste, par rapport aux filles laides comme Sofia...

Daisuke sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Comment avait-il pu penser une chose pareille ? Pauvre Sofia... Elle n'était pas affreuse, en plus.

« _Daisuke ! Elle n'en saura jamais rien, si tu ne lui dis pas : pas la peine de te sentir coupable !_ »  
- _Dark... tu ne pourrais pas me laisser tranquille deux minutes ?  
_« _Alors là sûrement pas ! Dès qu'on te laisse tout seul, tu te mets à cogiter, tu t'inventes des trucs pas possibles puis ça finit en drame interplanétaire et je mets bien une semaine à te remonter le moral ! Cette fille, là, Berry, elle est mignonne, mais ça ne veut pas dire que le commandant en pince pour elle ! _»  
- _Tu crois ?  
_« _Crois-moi sur parole, j'ai l'habitude ! Tu sais très bien que dès qu'il y a un bonnet D dans le coin, c'est comme si les yeux des garçons étaient aimantés ! _»  
- _Elle fait un bonnet D, tu crois ?  
_« _Non, elle fait la taille d'au dessus. Bref, tout ça pour dire que ça ne signifie pas que ton choupinet t'est infidèle, juste que c'est un mec normal !_ »  
- _C'est pas... agréable... Il m'aime quand même, tu penses ?  
_« _Ca, j'en sais rien ! Faudrait que tu lui demandes toi-même !_ »

Pas si rassuré que ça, mais après tout, mieux vaut voir le verre à demi plein plutôt qu'à demi vide, Daisuke plaça son journal bien à sa place sur son bureau et se prépara à dormir, prenant bien le soin de ne pas oublier With, cette fois.

* * *

**Jour de pluie**

Il pleuvait à verse, dans la cour. C'était... déprimant... horriblement déprimant... C'est fou ce que les jours de pluie, on se sent mou, ou alors, au contraire, débordant d'énergie. Mais dans ce deuxième cas, on se sent comme un lion en cage, coincé à l'intérieur à cause de la pluie.  
Satoshi repensa aux trois nouveaux, au fond de la classe, que le professeur ignorait religieusement. Pleuvait-il, en France ? On disait qu'il n'y avait pas les mêmes saisons en Europe. Ils devaient se sentir dépaysés.  
Chez qui logeaient-ils, déjà ? Le garçon Imil l'avait dit, mais il ne souvenait plus... Ah, si ! Chez un certain Sasori ! C'est le genre de nom qu'on n'oublie pas. D'ailleurs, cela lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, mais bon, Azumano était une petite ville.  
Et Berry... Quel était son nom de famille, déjà ? En deux mots... Berry Du Nivernais, c'était cela... Un nom d'aristocrate... très prometteur ! Certes, elle était étrangère, mais le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était qu'elle était digne de lui. Et une fille est une créature si facile à obtenir...

Son regard tomba sur Niwa, au premier rang, qui semblait s'intéresser davantage à la pluie qu'à sa feuille, et il regretta immédiatement ce à quoi il venait de songer. Il n'aimait pas Du Nivernais. C'était lui qu'il aimait. Certes, il n'était pas riche et ses atouts laissaient à désirer, mais c'était lui qu'il aimait. Comme quoi tout est relatif.

Heureusement pour tout le monde, c'était l'heure de la pause de midi, marquée par la sonnerie. Satoshi attendit quelques instants que ses camarades aient quitté la salle, en vain, puis se souvint, non sans amertume, qu'il pleuvait et qu'il n'était guère recommandé de sortir par temps de pluie.  
Le garçon Imil le regardait, à quelques tables de lui, et, comme lui et sa sœur semblaient seuls, il les invita d'un signe de tête à s'approcher de lui.

- Sa... Salut... Hiwatari, c'est ça ?  
- C'est ça. Dites, lequel d'entre vous est l'aîné ?  
- C'est moi, répondit la fille. Pourquoi ?  
- Ce sera plus aisé de vous appeler, ainsi.  
- Appelle-nous par nos prénoms, ça ne nous dérange pas !

Le regard qu'il employa trahit sa pensée et les deux nouveaux échangèrent un coup d'œil. "Mais moi ça me dérange !" avait répondu Satoshi sans ouvrir la bouche.

- Vous avez le même âge ?  
- C'est un peu compliqué. Mieux vaut parler d'autre chose, tu veux bien ?  
- Très bien. Où est Niwa ?  
- Il a un cours, je crois..., répondit le cadet avec l'air de ne pas trop y croire. Tu devrais le savoir, tu es dans sa classe !  
- C'est vrai et c'est justement pour ça que ça m'étonne. D'habitude, il n'a rien à cette heure, le Jeudi.

Haussant les épaules en signe d'ignorance, les deux étrangers sortirent de quoi déjeuner, et Satoshi assista à une espèce de rituel bien curieux. D'abord, ils eurent un regard désolé pour le contenu de leurs paniers repas, puis encore un autre pour leurs baguettes. Ensuite, alors que l'aînée essayait de manger avec la main tremblante, le cadet tenta de placer les baguettes entre ses doigts à peu près correctement, avant d'abandonner et de manger avec les doigts ce qui pouvait l'être. Satoshi, pris de pitié, se préparait à leur demander s'il pouvait les aider quand un éclat de rire attira leur attention, seconde d'inattention qui permit aux baguettes de l'aînée de tomber sur le sol.  
C'était Du Nivernais, qui riait, tout en essayant de repousser ses nouvelles amies.

- Allez, Berry ! Il y a bien quelqu'un que tu trouves mignon !  
- Non, personne ! Ils sont tous moches, ici !

Et elle riait encore, en essayant de se défaire de l'amas de filles qui parlaient de tel garçon de telle classe. Et c'est ce moment que choisit Niwa pour revenir.

- Et Niwa, comment tu le trouves ?  
- Lui ? Alors là, c'est même pas la peine de me demander !

Et éclat de rire féminin finit de teinter en rouge le visage du rouquin, qui, légèrement crispé, alla vers ses camarades.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? souffla l'aînée Imil à Satoshi, choisissant judicieusement de ne pas le demander à Niwa.  
- Elle a laissé entendre que Niwa n'était pas beau.

Et là-dessus, elle lâcha un mot que Satoshi ne comprit pas mais qui fit bien rire Philémon.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, en plus ! Je le trouve mignon, moi, Daisuke !  
- Et Hiwatari ? demanda Niwa qui devenait de plus en plus rouge, quoique pas pour la même raison.  
- Hiwatari aussi, quoique... s'il était un peu plus vieux...

Seconde séance d'étouffement pour Philémon. Décidément, tout le monde allait finir par virer à l'écrevisse en moins de deux minutes !

- D'ailleurs, tu as un grand frère, Hiwatari ? demanda-t-elle l'air de rien.

Cette fois, Philémon s'écroula, et tout le monde les dévisagea un moment qui leur parut à tous une éternité. Heureusement, le gamin se releva tant bien que mal, luttant pour reprendre sa respiration, les lunettes de travers, et tout le monde retourna à ses occupations. Ou presque.

- Et Hiwatari-kun, alors ? demanda une des filles, avisant le jeune homme qui avait senti le coup venir. Tu le trouves comment, Berry ?

Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il espérait. Qu'elle le trouve beau, ou, qu'au contraire, elle le laisse tranquille ?...  
Du Nivernais le dévisagea un long moment, de l'autre bout de la classe, au milieu d'un très soudain silence. Satoshi sentit son regard sur son visage, sa gorge, puis son corps... Elle restait critique, impénétrable, les bras croisés, la tête inclinée. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle hausse les épaules et se retourne.

- Très quelconque. Aucun intérêt.

Les trois autres fixèrent Satoshi un petit moment. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne bougea plus, ne pensa plus, seulement fixé sur le dos de l'étrangère. Qu'est-ce qu'elle... venait de dire ? Que lui, _lui_, Satoshi Hiwatari, n'était pas digne d'intérêt ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette fille ?

* * *

Il pleuvait toujours, aussi, abrités dans le couloir de l'école, Niwa dessinait la page du jour dans son fameux journal. Il leur aurait été impossible de s'arrêter en ville, à moins d'avoir voulu changer Shin en bouillie blanchâtre.

- Comment ça s'intitule, aujourd'hui ?  
- "Jour de pluie"...  
- Très adapté.

Niwa souriait, tout en dessinant. Satoshi crut voir, à l'envers, une jeune fille, probablement Du Nivernais, qui relevait ses cheveux avec arrogance. Et, par la fenêtre qui était derrière elle, de la pluie. Une fois terminé, le journal trouva sa place au fond du sac du petit garçon, qui se redressa.

- On rentre, Hiwatari-kun ?  
- Juste une seconde...

Il tendit la main vers lui, pour le prendre par l'épaule, mais Niwa eut un mouvement de recul. Comme il était coincé dos au mur, Satoshi se plaça devant lui, sans le toucher. C'était le contact qu'il semblait fuir.

- Tu ne veux pas ?  
- Non... c'est pas ça... c'est juste que...  
- Regarde : je ne vais pas te faire mal.

Avec précaution, afin de ne pas l'effaroucher, Satoshi tendit sa main pour prendre la sienne, seulement, le petit garçon la ramena au dernier moment contre sa poitrine. Non... il ne voulait décidément pas que Satoshi le touche.  
Abandonnant - pour l'instant - cette idée, il finit par le raccompagner jusqu'à chez lui, sans jamais retenter. Il pleuvait, toujours et encore, et à verse... mais ils ne se dépêchaient pas. Ils prirent tout leur temps, parlant, parfois, se taisant le plus souvent. Niwa ne semblait pas lui en vouloir, heureusement ! Lui non plus ne lui en voulait pas. Comment être en colère contre lui, simplement parce qu'il avait peur de passer à l'acte ? Il n'y avait aucun mal à cela ! Cela viendrait, en y allant progressivement.

D'ailleurs, arrivés devant la maison des Niwa, trempés, le petit garçon lui jeta un regard tout particulier, très appuyé, équivoque, même. Sa peur s'était déjà transformée en désir ?...  
Plaçant soigneusement ses mains derrière son propre dos, ce qui fit sourire le petit garçon, il s'avança un peu, ferma les yeux... puis s'arrêta une seconde, profitant de la douce sensation de la respiration de l'autre sur sa peau... Comme il aimait cette sensation, qui se mêlait si bien avec la douceur de la pluie !...  
Soudain, il sentit Niwa bouger et ouvrit les yeux. Le rouquin était assis sur le sol, le souffle court, et repoussa Satoshi dès qu'il fit mine de l'aider.

- C'est rien, ça va aller...

Pourtant, ce n'était pas ce qu'exprimait son visage, mais Satoshi ne le contredit pas. Il devinait aisément ce qui s'était passé, pour l'avoir ressenti des dizaines de fois. Dark...

- Je vais rentrer, d'accord ?  
- Vas-y. A demain !

Niwa disparut, après un dernier sourire, et Satoshi resta seul sous l'eau. Il plaça sa main gauche sur son épaule droite, et la pressa un peu, le visage baissé. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi seul...


	3. Le jour du sport & Jour loin d'Hiwatari

**Note de l'auteur :** Le monde est cruel. Le Japon va bientôt exploser, mon crâne aussi. Daisuke aussi, mais plus tard. En espérant de tout coeur que cette fanfiction vous fera oublier un instant obligations et tâches, le temps d'un plaisir, intense, si possible, mais rien n'est moins certain à ce sujet.

Mégamoimeme : Merci beaucoup pour votre review, très chère ! Me voilà bien aise de constater que cette histoire provoque un tel émoi chez vous ! Voilà la suite tant attendue !

Yumi Take : J'ai l'impression que cette réplique du Satoshi quelconque et sans intérêt a traumatisé bien des lectrices ! Berry n'a qu'à bien se tenir et ne pas sortir la nuit dans une ruelle trop sombre. (A l'entrée de la rue : panneau triangulaire avec pannonceau "Attention, risque de fangirls !") Que la force yaoiste soit avec moi - et avec toi !

* * *

**Le jour du sport**

Il y a des jours, comme ça, où on veut mourir. C'est souvent à une fréquence d'une fois par semaine, voire deux ; un jour dans la semaine, où le moral tombe à zéro, pas loin de l'envie de meurtre ou de suicide... Ou plutôt un jour par semaine où l'on ne rêve que d'une chose : être ailleurs. Peu importe où mais ailleurs...  
Et ce jour là, c'est celui de l'éducation sportive.

Enfin, pour Daisuke, ça allait. C'était plutôt pour les Européens que ça n'allait pas. Les filles et les garçons n'avaient pas les mêmes exercices de gymnastique, et, du coin de l'œil, le rouquin pouvait admirer les quelques soupirs se voulant imperceptibles que Philémon jetait en direction de la porte, signe évident qu'il était loin d'être à l'aise. De plus, s'il tombait bien et se relevait rapidement, sa force restait encore légèrement à travailler.

- C'est pas juste..., gronda-t-il à un moment. J'aimerais faire des exercices de souplesse, comme les filles !  
- On demande de la souplesse aux filles pour une question physiologique.  
- Je sais. Mais je préfèrerais qu'on me demande ce que je veux faire avant tout.  
- En tout cas, entre Sofia et ses jupettes et toi et le sport, vous, les Français, vous êtes de sacrés râleurs !

Philémon, qui se préparait à monter aux barres asymétriques, se rata et se tordit le poignet un bon coup. Crispant son autre main autour du poignet amoché, il dégagea la place et s'effondra au bord du tapis.

- Ne dis plus jamais ça, Daisuke... ah... j'ai mal !...

Et il commença à débiter toute une série de mots incompréhensibles mais qui ne devaient pas être très louables, hésitant entre rire et gémir de douleur, et semblant choisir les deux à la fois, ce qui créait un mélange assez inquiétant.  
Daisuke, embarrassé de ses deux mains, se pencha sur lui, demandant s'il allait bien, ce à quoi l'étranger répondit d'un signe de tête, faisant tourner son poignet avec une douceur mêlée de crainte.

« _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette gonzesse ? Colle-lui un pain, qu'il comprenne ce que ça fait de souffrir vraiment !_ »  
- _Dark, qu'est-ce que tu as, encore ?  
_« _Je supporte pas les mecs comme lui ! Quelle crise il fera, quand il se coupera avec une enveloppe ? _»  
- _Essaie de te mettre à sa place ! Il s'est fait mal !  
_« _Déjà, je ne ferais pas des trucs aussi insensés, ensuite, jamais je me serais vautré, moi ! Et puis pour finir, t'es pas censé être fou transi du commandant ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ? _»  
- _Je console Phil...  
_« _Laisse-le, tu vas voir ! Ce qui ne tue pas rend plus fort !_ »  
- _T'es cruel._

Philémon se releva brusquement, mal assuré, le bras crispé et le poing fermé. L'articulation avait pris une couleur assez vilaine, et Daisuke, qui commençait à avoir très peur, chercha l'appui d'Hiwatari. Celui-ci, assis à côté de la porte des vestiaires, saisit son regard et s'approcha immédiatement. Heureusement ! Il avait quelques petites connaissances dans le domaine, si ses souvenirs étaient bons, et peut-être pourrait-il le rassurer sur la nature du mal. Pourvu que Philémon n'ait rien eu de cassé...

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
- Je me suis fait mal. Et arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, vous deux ! Sinon tout le monde va...  
- **Madame !** Y'a le Français qui s'est fait mal !  
- Et voilà... Bon, allez, je vais faire de la barre asymétrique, moi !  
- Avec ton poignet ?  
- Ce qui ne tue pas rend plus fort, Daisuke !  
« _Mais c'est __**ma**__ réplique ! Colle la lui, sa claque !_ »

Daisuke chassa mentalement Dark, et soupira longuement, suivant du coin de l'œil la silhouette de Philémon, qui s'éloignait, avant de revenir sur celui qui lui faisait face. A savoir Hiwatari-kun. Voilà qu'il se retrouvait seul face à lui... et il en avait un peu peur. Pas peur d'Hiwatari, non, il éprouvait simplement une certaine crainte à rester avec lui. Après ce qui s'était passé... ses refus, ses peurs, et Dark qui...

- _Tiens, au fait, il faudra que tu me paies ça !  
_« _Alors là, mon gars !... Moi vivant, ce type ne posera pas ses pattes pleines de doigts sur toi !_ »  
- _Et puis d'abord c'est pas les mains qu'il voulait poser !  
_« _Très bonne répartie, mais c'est pas comme ça que tu m'auras ! Je fais ça pour toi, Daisuke ! _»  
- _Tu parles ! Tu fais seulement ça parce que tu as peur de disparaitre !  
_« _Ce qui prouve bien que je pense à toi : si je disparais, qui va s'occuper de toi ?_ »  
- _Tu t'en sors bien...  
_« _Des années d'expérience ! - Allez, cause-lui !_ »

A demi rassuré par cette curieuse autorisation, il se força à croiser le regard de l'adolescent aux cheveux clairs, qui le regardait sans mot dire. Bon sang... Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose, sur un sujet qui ne les mènerait pas à parler de choses gênantes... Oui ! Il fallait qu'il mène lui-même la discussion !

- Tu sais, Hiwatari-kun, je...  
« _Et pas touche, hein ! _»  
- **Dé-gage !**

Daisuke plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche, trop tard. Devant lui, Hiwatari, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, hésitait entre sourire ou se sentir vexé.

* * *

- De quoi as-tu peur, exactement, Niwa ?

Daisuke ferma les yeux. Lui-même ne connaissait pas la réponse à cette question, et redoutait de se la voir posée. Que répondre ?... que répondre ?... On lui aurait évidemment conseillé de répondre la vérité, mais il ne la connaissait même pas, la vérité !

- Je ne sais pas non plus...  
- Tu as peur que je te fasse mal ?  
- Non... je sais pas. J'ai peur, je crois.  
- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur avec moi. Tu en es conscient ?  
- Je pense, mais c'est plus fort que moi...  
- Il faudrait que tu te forces un peu.

Daisuke sentit comme une sensation de poids qui tombait dans son ventre. Qu'il... quoi ? Comment Hiwatari pouvait-il ?...

- Si tu veux que notre relation progresse, il va bien falloir y venir. Tu en es conscient ?  
- Non, je ne suis pas d'accord !  
« _Même si ça me tue de l'admettre, moi si ! C'est bien le seul truc intéressant, dans un couple, tu sais ? _»  
- _Mais vous êtes tous complètement détraqués ou quoi ?  
_« _C'est __**toi**__ qui est détraqué ! _»

Daisuke recula, le poing crispé sur le col de son uniforme. Il se sentait encerclé... et, malgré la présence des deux autres, seul. Personne ne pouvait donc le comprendre ? Le commun des mortels n'était donc fasciné que par le physique, le charnel ? Il n'avait aucune envie de se plier à _ça_ !

- Pourtant, il faudra bien, si tu tiens à moi. Ce serait ridicule de s'aimer sans se toucher ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois.  
- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi...

Sa voix se faisait plus aiguë, geignarde, même. Que devait-il faire ?

« _Casse-toi en courant._ »  
- _Hein ?  
_« _Il a raison mais je refuse qu'il te touche alors pars ! De toute façon, si tu ne le fais pas tout de suite, il va te forcer._ »  
- _Tu... tu crois ?  
_« _J'en suis certain. Regarde-le !_ »

Le visage de son camarade n'exprimait rien de bien particulier, si ce n'était une certaine impression d'attente. Ils restèrent un petit moment l'un en face de l'autre, l'un fuyant le regard de l'autre. Puis, au bout d'un certain temps, voyant que Daisuke ne capitulait pas, l'héritier des Hikari soupira.

- J'aimerais te serrer contre moi.

Le rouquin serra les poings, puis s'avança vers lui, comme poussé par une force invisible contraire à sa volonté. Hiwatari, quoique un peu surpris, l'attira instantanément pour le serrer dans ses bras. La nuque raidie, les bras coincés, il serra les dents, se faisant force pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant. Il n'avait strictement rien à craindre, alors pourquoi paniquait-il comme ça ?...

- Juste une chose..., souffla Hiwatari, posant sa main sur le front de Daisuke, qui sentit comme un léger vertige. Voilà... Comme ça, Dark ne viendra pas.

A vrai dire, le rouquin ne sut pas trop s'il devait s'en réjouir ou fondre en larmes... Plus d'excuses, désormais... Et Dark parti... cela lui faisait une protection en moins.

- Ca durera combien de temps ?  
- Quelques minutes. Ca nous laisse un peu de temps.  
- Hiwatari-kun, tu sais, j'ai passé une très mauvaise journée.

Il se dégagea avec douceur, mais fermeté, de son étreinte, pour reprendre Shin, qu'il avait posé sur son sac.

- Comme je l'ai écrit, aujourd'hui c'est "Le jour du sport", et ça a vraiment été une très mauvaise journée. Je ne veux pas que ça se termine comme ça... Autant que ça se passe dans les meilleures conditions possibles, non ?  
- Si tu le dis. Demain ?  
- Oui, demain !

En espérant que le lendemain soit une meilleure journée, naturellement ! Après tout, il était désormais certain que Dark n'était qu'une mauvaise langue et que jamais Hiwatari n'aurait osé le forcer, et Daisuke se sentait beaucoup mieux ! Il lui aurait bien sauté au cou, si la journée n'avait pas été aussi affreuse ! Dommage, dommage...  
Mais bon, il avait promis pour le lendemain, alors... son heure viendrait ! Et il épaterait Hiwatari ! S'il y arrivait, bien sûr... Mais il y arriverait !  
Et, après un sourire, Daisuke fit volte-face et partit en direction de chez lui.

* * *

**Un jour loin d'Hiwatari**

Satoshi ne s'inquiétait pas, ou, du moins, il se faisait force pour ne pas s'inquiéter. Niwa n'était pas là. Etait-il malade ? Y'avait-il eu quelque chose de grave dans la famille ? Ou pire, Niwa lui-même avait-il eu quelque chose de grave ? Un accident est si vite arrivé... Quand on pense qu'un corps peut-être meurtri par un simple petit choc...  
Alors qu'il formulait cela en pensées, il sentit remonter un souvenir douloureux, et s'empressa de le replacer au fond, tout au fond de son être. Un peu tard, certes, mais il n'avait aucune envie de s'ennuyer avec ce genre de choses en ce moment.  
De plus, il ne verrait pas Niwa, le soir. Emiko Niwa, la mère du rouquin, veillait probablement au grain, sur le toit, armée d'une mitrailleuse, parée à la venue de Satoshi... C'était donc les frères Imil qui se chargeraient d'apporter ses devoirs au petit garçon... Dommage !

Satoshi était vraiment très déçu : Niwa lui avait promis de faire des efforts, ce jour-là... Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit malade ? De plus, le temps de convalescence, tout cela forcerait encore Satoshi à patienter ! Et, même s'il savait patienter, il avait horreur qu'on le fasse attendre. Surtout pour quelque chose de ce genre, qu'il désirait depuis longtemps déjà !

- Hiwatari-kun...

Satoshi leva les yeux, surpris, vers la propriétaire de la jolie voix à l'accent étranger.

- Du Nivernais...  
- Je tenais à te dire que j'étais désolée pour l'autre jour, quand j'ai dit que tu étais quelconque. Ce n'est pas vrai, mais si je l'avais dit, les autres se seraient moquées de moi, tu sais ce que c'est.

Elle parlait très bien... mais avait encore des petits progrès à faire dans le domaine de la manipulation ! Cet air contrit qu'elle arborait ne sonnait pas tout à fait vrai.

- Je sais ce que c'est, oui. Mais pourquoi me dis-tu cela ?  
- A vrai dire, tu me plais.  
- Je croyais que tu avais un petit ami, en France.  
- Il est parti à l'étranger il y a un an, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Et puis, ça n'empêche rien !

Satoshi, adossé au mur, renversa la tête en arrière. Lui, connaissait la manipulation, et il savait que ce faux air indifférent plairait à cette fille.

- Dis-moi, Du Nivernais, sais-tu combien de déclarations je reçois chaque semaine ?  
- Non...

Les élèves qui passaient dans le couloir les dévisageaient ouvertement, mais les deux protagonistes, habitués, n'y prêtaient quasiment aucune attention.

- Bien plus que tes dix jolis petits doigts.  
- Ca veut dire que je te plais ?

Elle était courageuse, c'était un fait. Sure d'elle, aussi ! Autant de qualités qui comptaient pour Satoshi. Du Nivernais ressemblait à sa mère : belle, assurée, fière...

- Je n'ai pas dit ça.  
- Tu n'as pas dit le contraire non plus !  
- Tu me plais, mais cela ne veut rien dire.  
- Dis, Hiwatari, tu sais combien de garçons me disent ça par semaine ?  
- Non.  
- Sûrement bien plus que le nombre de déclarations que tu reçois en une semaine. Nous sommes faits pour nous entendre : soyons amis !  
- A tes risques et périls, mais j'accepte l'offre.  
- Comment ça, "à mes risques et périls" ?

L'adolescent aux cheveux clairs se redressa. Une sincère perplexité était peinte sur les traits de la belle jeune fille. Naïveté touchante qu'avaient les femmes...

- Ne tombe pas amoureuse de moi, car je doute que la réciproque ne soit vraie un jour.

Et, sur ce, certain de l'impact de ses paroles, il s'éloigna, la laissant seule. Il savait qu'elle penserait à ses paroles, et que, piquée au vif, elle redoublerait d'efforts pour le séduire. C'était justement ce qu'il attendait ! S'amuser un peu, avec une fille - même pas une femme : ses manières étaient trop enfantines - trop fière. Lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle était, ce qu'elle valait. C'est à dire pas grand chose, du moins tant que Satoshi ne se serait pas intéressé à elle.

- Alors, Satoshi, comment elle est, Du Nivernais ? demanda le cadet Imil, un sourire peu convaincu aux lèvres.  
- Elle s'est excusée pour hier. Et pour ta gouverne, elle est belle, mais fade. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a de plus que les autres, si ce n'est un soupçon d'arrogance.  
- Ce qu'elle a de plus que les autres ? insista l'aînée avec un sourire amer. Elle est belle, et ça fait toute la différence. Regarde-moi ! Tu crois vraiment qu'en agissant comme elle j'obtiendrais le même effet ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la fille. Des cheveux bruns et plats, des sourcils épais, des paupières lourdes, une poitrine sans intérêt, des hanches trop épaisses... Il s'agissait sans aucun doute de l'une de ses personnes lentes et sentimentales qui n'ont d'agile que l'esprit. Seuls les yeux de cette fille semblaient vivants, le reste n'étant qu'un instrument banal et grossier. Deux yeux bruns, aux pupilles dilatées par le manque de lumière de ce midi grisâtre.  
Non, en agissant comme Du Nivernais, il était évident qu'elle ne passerait que pour une arrogante imbue d'elle même. Cependant, cette fille, elle avait un petit quelque chose, que Du Nivernais n'avait pas, sans que Satoshi ne puisse le nommer.

- Dis-moi, tu connais bien Du Nivernais ? demanda-t-il à l'intention de la jeune fille.  
- Oui, assez...  
- Alors, je m'excuse auprès de toi, Imil, mais j'aimerais faire un petit tour avec ta sœur, ce soir.

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux, et jeta un regard paniqué à son aînée, qui le rassura d'un sourire. Du Nivernais n'inquiétait pas plus que ça l'héritier des Hikari... Il avait bien autre chose en tête.

* * *

- Je te fais confiance, tu ne vas pas faire n'importe quoi, n'est-ce pas ?

Imil lui fit un sourire, presque une grimace, et Satoshi secoua la tête en signe de négation. Il faisait nuit, et ils marchaient le long de l'allée sans fin qui bordait la plage, séparant la ville de la mer. On aurait juré un couple, mais ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait en tête. Imil ne l'intéressait pas, il se réservait Niwa.  
Il avait avant tout un autre projet, pour ce soir-là. Un projet auquel il réfléchissait depuis quelques temps déjà, que son instinct approuvait. Et ce dernier se trompait rarement !

- Je ne ferai rien de mal. - Que penses-tu de Niwa ?  
- Il est gentil, et drôle ! répondit-elle sans remarquer le changement de sujet. C'est la première personne à être venue vers nous, et il a été très gentil ! Les gens d'ici le sont tous, d'ailleurs !... S'il n'y avait pas le sport et les uniformes, j'aimerais bien y vivre !  
- Tu es amoureuse de Niwa ?  
- Mais bien sûr que non ! protesta la fille, apparemment offusquée. Ca ne m'était même pas venu à l'esprit !... Et où allons-nous ?

Satoshi ne répondit pas. Loin devant eux, appuyé à un lampadaire, il y avait quelqu'un. Une silhouette que la jeune fille ne semblait pas avoir remarqué. Lui, si. Il savait que cet individu se serait trouvé là à cette heure, non pas parce qu'il le connaissait bien, mais parce que c'était une habitude qu'il avait relevée, chez lui.

- Depuis combien de temps connais-tu Du Nivernais ?  
- Depuis six ans : nous étions ensemble dès la première année de collège.  
- Est-ce qu'elle t'a rendue malheureuse ?  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
- Du Nivernais est-elle quelqu'un de bien ?  
- Oui, je pense... Pourquoi, elle t'intéresse ?  
- Je ne sais pas.

Du coin de l'œil, Imil avisa la personne, seulement séparée d'eux par cinq ou six mètres. Elle saisit ensuite le regard de Satoshi, et fronça les sourcils. Commençait-elle enfin à comprendre ?

- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.  
- Quelqu'un que je voulais te présenter.

Elle ralentit sensiblement sa marche, intimidée, mais c'était trop tard, ils arrivaient. L'individu adossé au poteau, jambes croisées et boisson dans la main droite, leva les yeux vers eux, visiblement surpris de les voir ici. C'était normal. Satoshi ne l'avait pas prévenu non plus.

- Je voulais te présenter cette jeune fille. Elle est d'origine française, et comme j'ai une dette envers elle, je pensais pouvoir la payer en te la présentant.

Il parlait vite, de façon à ce que l'étrangère ne comprenne pas. L'histoire de la dette n'était pas tout à fait vraie, mais comment expliquer le fait qu'il se soit senti obligé de faire quelque chose pour la pauvre Imil, engoncée dans sa maladresse ? Avec cet homme, elle ferait des progrès, c'était certain. Et, qui sait, peut-être ferait-il lui aussi des progrès ? Quelque part en lui, il savait que ces deux-là avaient des choses à s'enseigner mutuellement.  
Seulement, il sut qu'il avait encore un peu de travail en voyant son interlocuteur rester parfaitement immobile, sans faire le moindre geste pour accueillir la fille.

- Elle n'a pas foi en ses capacités, et comme c'est une amie, tu pourrais sûrement l'aider.  
- Et pourquoi ferais-je ça ?  
- Pour moi.

Satoshi sourit imperceptiblement. Le léger changement de posture de l'homme ne trompait pas : il avait gagné ! Portant encore une fois sa bouteille à ses lèvres, pour se donner du temps, probablement, l'adulte se redressa, s'étira, avant d'enfin regarder ce à quoi la Française ressemblait.

- Tu le feras, n'est-ce pas, papa ?  
- _Papa_ ?

Imil eut comme un mouvement de recul, et bafouilla quelque chose à Satoshi, écarlate.

- Ce n'est tout de même pas parce que je t'ai dit que je serais intéressée si tu avais eu un grand frère ?  
- Si, en partie. Il t'aidera, tu verras.  
- Mais je ne le connais pas !  
- Vous apprendrez à vous connaître. Essaie, au moins !  
- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu...  
- Les gens qui n'ont pas confiance, comme toi, suscitent beaucoup de pitié. C'est pourquoi, comme tu es une amie, j'ai voulu te présenter mon père, qui pourra t'aider.

La fille se tassa d'au moins dix centimètres, puis hocha la tête, ni convaincue, ni persuadée. Seulement, cela ne relevait plus de la compétence de Satoshi, qui en était arrivé là où il voulait en venir. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une toute petite chose à mettre au point, avant de laisser mijoter et de voir ce qui allait ressortir de tout cela.

- Je te demande simplement une petite chose, en échange, fit-il à l'intention de l'étrangère.  
- Quoi ?

L'adolescent sortit de sa poche un petit morceau de papier cartonné, soigneusement plié. Il suspendit un instant son geste devant le regard qu'eut l'étrangère pour le haut-commissaire... curieux, ce regard. A la fois intéressé et craintif...

- Voudrais-tu bien donner ceci à Du Nivernais ?


	4. Jour où tout a changé & Jour d'amertume

**Note de l'auteur :** Désolée du retard pour la publication. Je me disais que je posterais un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, le dimanche, précisément, mais souvent... mais voilà la suite ! Je remercie ceux - celles, surtout - qui me suivent, et ceux - celles surtout - qui ont lu ou liront cette histoire.

Yumi Take : Que de sentiments... T'amuses-tu toujours en lisant cette fanfic ? J'espère que les personnages ne t'agacent pas ! *rire* Merci pour tes nombreuses reviews !

* * *

**Le jour où tout a changé**

Dimanche, le meilleur jour de la semaine !... même si Daisuke ne pouvait pas vraiment profiter de ce Dimanche-là, tout enroué qu'il était. Il avait passé la veille à cracher ses poumons, et, même si cela semblait enfin passé, sa mère n'avait accepté de le laisser sortir qu'avec une écharpe et un pull à col roulé.  
Il ne voulait pas rater cette petite sortie, qu'il attendait depuis un moment, déjà. Il faisait beau, quoiqu'humide, et il avait eu la soudaine envie d'acheter quelques centimètres de ruban pour faire comme un marque page à Shin. "Quelle idée, de sortir pour un simple marque page ?" auraient dit certains, mais, à vrai dire, ce n'était qu'une excuse pour aller tranquillement prendre l'air. C'était le début de l'après-midi, le moment de la journée où le soleil est au plus haut sans pour autant être assommant, et où les gens sont encore à déjeuner, laissant la ville au repos...

Daisuke, qui était en pleine rêverie bucolique, se figea, le regard fixé sur quelque chose qui ne devait être qu'une vision de cauchemar : Hiwatari-kun... et Berry... ensemble... tous les deux... Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Pas possible !  
Il s'adossa à un mur, la main nerveusement plaquée sur la bouche, et reprit sa respiration. Certes, ils étaient tous les deux en ville, mais cela ne voulait rien dire ! Daisuke avait déjà eu affaire à des dizaines de méprises, et à aucune fois ses soupçons ne s'étaient avérés. Ce n'était qu'une simple coïncidence !  
Mais tout de même...

- _Dark... Tu en penses quoi, toi ?  
_« _Pas grand chose. Ne te fais pas d'idées et va voir de quoi il en retourne avant de faire un infarctus ! _»  
- _Mais ils...  
_« _Mais ils rien du tout. Vas-y !_ »

Serrant les dents, Daisuke fit demi-tour et s'éloigna, prenant une autre rue. Il n'avait pas le courage de parler... pas maintenant... il fallait d'abord qu'il réfléchisse ! Qu'il réfléchisse sérieusement...  
Cette Berry... C'était-elle, le rouquin en était sûr et certain ! Elle et Hiwatari étaient dans une rue déserte, très peu fréquentée, l'un avec l'autre... ils étaient ensemble un Dimanche et ils parlaient...  
Il parvint au bout de la rue, qui donnait sur une rambarde de pierre, surplombant l'étage inférieur de la ville. Daisuke posa ses mains sur les pierres taillées qui arrivaient à hauteur de sa taille, et, légèrement penché au dessus du vide, fixa la mer longtemps... longtemps... le plus longtemps possible...  
Et, même s'il se faisait force pour le retarder, après l'instant de vide profond vint celui des larmes. Il sentit ses jambes trembler et s'assit. Puis ce fut au tour de ses épaules, et il cacha son visage dans ses mains, attendant les premiers pleurs. Il ne tenta même pas de les retenir.

Au fond de lui, Dark, sentant que ce n'était pas le moment, ne fit aucune remarque, même si Daisuke pouvait sentir sa colère et son incompréhension face à cette peine injustifiée. Il n'y avait rien eu de compromettant dans ce qu'il avait vu, certes, mais... il avait si peur... si peur de cette Berry trop parfaite, qui constituait une implacable rivale, surtout en sachant qu'Hiwatari n'y était pas complètement sourd. Quel regard il avait eu, l'autre jour, en fixant cette fille !... Comment Daisuke pouvait-il lutter contre... contre _ça_ ? Il était loin, bien loin de faire le poids, et avait pu tenir jusqu'ici en faisant confiance aux sentiments d'Hiwatari... Mais maintenant qu'il avait vu ça... que croire ? Tout cela lui faisait si mal... si mal... Etait-ce de la peine ?... ou de la jalousie ?

Daisuke se redressa tant bien que mal et revint sur ses pas, choisissant tout de même des rues qui lui assuraient de ne pas tomber sur les deux autres. Il avait son ruban à acheter... même si ça lui semblait bien ridicule, en fin de compte. Mais s'il ne le prenait pas, il serait sorti et aurait vu ça pour rien... mais...  
Finalement, il bifurqua à droite, reprenant le chemin de l'endroit où il avait vu Berry et Hiwatari. Il les trouva, s'arrêta, prenant le soin de se cacher pour voir sans être vu.

- _Dis-moi, Dark...  
_« _Oui ?_ »  
- _Je ne rêve pas, là.  
_« _Non._ »  
- _S'il te plaît... regarde bien, retiens ça, grave ça dans ta mémoire. Comme ça, quand on parlera, peut-être que tu pourras enfin me comprendre..._

Dark ne répondit pas, cachant sa présence tant et si bien que Daisuke ne pouvait plus le sentir qu'avec difficultés. Lui aussi voyait ce que Daisuke voyait. Toujours Berry, debout, au milieu de la rue déserte. Elle portait une jupe drapée, sombre et moirée, et un chemisier blanc à dentelles. Par la suite, cette vision ne pourrait jamais véritablement sortir de son esprit, quand il y songerait de nouveau. Les cheveux châtains de la belle étrangère tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, leur conférant reflets et volume, mimant les courbes gracieuses de son corps serré contre Hiwatari, dont les bras l'enlaçaient. Ce fut une vision aussi sublime que douloureuse, de deux corps faits l'un pour l'autre pressés avec passion, de la personne aimée pressée contre quelqu'un d'autre. N'importe qui aurait souri, ou en aurait été attendri. Si ce n'était Daisuke, qui eut en cet instant bien trop de chagrin pour pleurer.  
Berry Du Nivernais embrassait Satoshi Hiwatari-kun, qui était bien loin de s'en défendre.

* * *

- J'ai tout raté... tout...  
« _Je te l'avais dit, que ce type était un pervers ! C'est pour ça que cette fille lui a plu ! Tu crois peut-être qu'il t'aimait pour toi ?_ »

Daisuke ne trouva rien à répondre, la poitrine déchirée par la souffrance. Il ne pouvait pas y croire... pas Hiwatari ! Hiwatari n'était pas de ce genre-là ! C'était impossible ! Impossible !... Pas lui... il lui avait fait confiance... Et même ! Hiwatari lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait ! Il l'avait dit ! Daisuke s'en souvenait !...

- C'est pas possible !

Il avait eu l'air sincère ! Il... il avait eu l'air... de l'aimer vraiment... Alors pourquoi ?... pourquoi ?...  
Parce que Daisuke ne voulait pas se laisser toucher comme il l'entendait ? Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il avait peur ! Et encore moins si Dark faisait ses caprices à ce moment-là ! Il n'y était pour rien ! C'était son corps !... son corps qui agissait indépendamment de sa volonté ! Il pensait qu'Hiwatari aurait compris ça ! Il avait l'air si gentil, si... Alors pourquoi devait-il ne pas comprendre ça, alors que c'était très important pour Daisuke ? Ou alors...  
Ou alors il ne le trouvait pas assez bien pour lui ! C'était vrai qu'Hiwatari ne se prenait pas pour n'importe qui, mais tout de même ! Il aurait cru que... qu'il était tout de même digne de confiance... Il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il l'aimait, et ça, Daisuke s'en souvenait très bien. Alors...  
Tout était de la faute de cette fille, là, cette... Berry ! Parce qu'elle était belle, Hiwatari n'avait pas pu résister, c'était probablement cela. Une étrangère, française, qui plus est, jolie comme un cœur, qui a de l'argent et tout pour plaire... il n'y avait aucune comparaison à faire avec Daisuke, c'était impossible ! Il était... tellement... minable...

Daisuke ne pleurait pas, le regard vide, les yeux secs, fixant son cahier posé sur le bureau, baignant dans la lumière orangée de la petite lampe sans le voir. Cette fois, sa douleur était justifiée, il le savait, il l'avait vu. Il n'y avait plus à se voiler la face. Alors qu'il commençait tout juste à construire quelque chose avec Hiwatari, cette fille arrivait, et face à elle, le rouquin ne valait plus grand chose. Hiwatari s'en était rendu compte, et, toujours obsédé par la pérennité de sa famille, avait préféré une femme... Daisuke n'avait pas été capable de le retenir... tout ça à cause de sa peur, et aussi parce qu'il n'était ni beau, ni riche, ni intelligent, ni rien d'autre. Il avait cru... il avait vraiment cru que... qu'il aurait sa chance... même en ne valant rien ! Il avait cru... que... qu'Hiwatari... l'aimait pour ce qu'il était...

- Ca ne va pas ?

C'était la voix de sa mère, provenant de la porte. Daisuke, assis à son bureau, ne se retourna même pas.

- Daisuke ?...  
- Je ne veux pas en parler.  
- C'est un souci à l'école ?

Mais pourquoi ne le laissait-on donc pas en paix ?... Il avait mal !  
Daisuke tendit une main tremblante vers Shin et l'ouvrit à la page du jour, vierge. Il ne savait pas quoi dessiner, et ignorait d'autant plus si sa main droite tiendrait le choc, crispée qu'elle était. Derrière lui, sa mère, sentant qu'il ne pouvait rien dire, referma la porte, le laissant seul face à la blancheur désespérée de la page.  
Pourquoi tout cela devait lui tomber dessus ?... Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ?... Ou était-ce tout simplement qu'il était trop minable pour pouvoir être heureux un jour ? Cette fille avait déjà tout ce qu'elle désirait, alors... alors pourquoi venait-elle prendre en plus ce que Daisuke avait de plus précieux ?...

* * *

**Jour d'amertume**

Satoshi ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Niwa ne lui avait rien dit de la journée, et avait semblé triste sans interruption, malgré les efforts des autres pour lui être agréables. C'était inquiétant ! Un problème avec sa mère, encore ? Si seulement il le lui avait dit, il l'aurait aidé, ou soutenu, du moins ! Mais Niwa restait muet et n'avait rien dit aux deux étrangers non plus. D'un certain côté, c'était rassurant, car cela signifiait qu'il n'en voulait pas particulièrement à Satoshi...

A quelques tables de Satoshi, Berry était assise, les jambes croisées, arborant fièrement l'uniforme de l'école, qui lui allait très bien, d'ailleurs. Seul la fille Imil ne portait pas le sien - il y avait une raison pour cela, mais Satoshi l'avait oubliée. Seule Berry était intéressante ! Au diable les deux autres ! Il ne se souvenait même plus pourquoi il avait fait se rencontrer son père et la jocrisse.  
Et la veille... ces instants, passés avec la belle Française... il osait à peine les repasser dans sa mémoire, de peur de les voir s'estomper. Il préférait les garder bien à l'abri dans son cœur. C'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'il avait vu une femme digne de lui. Et quelle femme !... Parfaite et...

Au premier rang, Niwa pleurait, et Satoshi ravala ses compliments. Le professeur, excédée, l'envoya se laver le visage et le petit garçon gagna le droit d'être fixé par tout le monde alors qu'il marchait le plus rapidement possible vers la porte, tout en dissimulant vainement son visage en larmes.  
Le cours avait déjà repris, et les élèves, sitôt la porte refermée sur leur camarade, se concentrèrent de nouveau, du moins pour la plupart. Les Français, au fond de la classe, se contentaient d'essayer de comprendre ce que le professeur disait.  
Maintenant que Satoshi y songeait... la tristesse du petit garçon coïncidait avec le début de sa relation avec Berry... Aurait-il été au courant de quelque chose ? Non... impossible. Ils n'avaient vu personne, la veille, ou du moins personne susceptible d'en parler à Niwa. Et puis Niwa avait été absent le Samedi, donc son problème datait probablement de deux jours.  
L'adolescent se détendit. Pas de souci possible à ce niveau. Le problème se situait donc ailleurs.

Marquant la fin des cours de la matinée, la sonnerie retentit, permettant à la plupart des élèves de sortir déjeuner à l'extérieur, où le beau temps avait repris ses droits. Les deux étrangers, comme à leur habitude, vinrent à la table de Satoshi. Ils avaient dû prévenir l'homme qui s'occupait d'eux du souci des paniers repas, car ils avaient tous les deux une fourchette. Ah, les étrangers...

- Tu dois t'ennuyer, au fond de la classe, dit la fille en s'asseyant.  
- Pas particulièrement.  
- En France, je me mets toujours au premier rang, voire au deuxième, s'il n'y a plus de place. Comme les mauvais élèves se mettent toujours au fond, il est impossible de suivre en y étant.  
- Ce n'est pas nous qui choisissons, se défendit Satoshi. C'est par tirage au sort.  
- Je comprends mieux, dans ce cas.  
- Comment sont les écoles, chez vous ?  
- Je ne sais pas..., répondit le garçon avec prudence. Cela dépend.  
- Tiens, voilà Daisuke ! fit l'aînée dans le but évident de changer de sujet.

En effet, Niwa était de retour, le visage plus crispé encore que le matin. Satoshi lui sourit un peu, mais le petit garçon détourna le regard. C'était vraiment grave, alors... Et dire que, d'habitude, le petit garçon venait toujours pleurnicher dans ses bras !

- Tiens, Daisuke.

Le cadet lui tendit son pain à la viande encore entier. Le petit garçon tenta de refuser, mais l'étranger ne céda pas.

- Daisuke a oublié de prendre son déjeuner ! expliqua-t-il à Satoshi.  
- Niwa, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il très sérieusement.  
- Rien ! répondit le petit d'une voix qui montrait clairement qu'il y avait quelque chose.  
- Dis-moi, et je pourrai t'aider !  
- Comme si... tu ne savais pas...

Le visage de Satoshi se crispa légèrement. Ce n'était sûrement pas à cause de cela... Comment aurait-il pu être au courant ?

- Nous en discuterons ce soir... D'accord ?

* * *

- Maintenant, explique-moi.

Niwa ne voulait pas parler, mais Satoshi ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Tout cela commençait vraiment à être inquiétant, et ils ne pourraient être tranquilles que si les choses étaient mises au clair, du moins en ce qui concernait certains points, Satoshi n'ayant aucune l'intention d'avouer que la mignonne petite Française l'intéressait au plus haut point.

- Je n'aime pas quand tu es comme ça..., gémit le petit en s'essuyant encore les yeux. Tu me fais passer pour le coupable alors que...  
- Explique-moi, dans ce cas.  
- Tu le sais parfaitement. Laisse-moi tranquille, je veux rentrer !  
- C'est en rapport avait mon désir de t'embrasser ?  
- T'es sûr que tu le veux vraiment ?  
- Sûr et certain.  
- Alors pourquoi tu as embrassé la Française, aussi ?

Satoshi blêmit, et remercia mentalement Niwa de lui tourner le dos. Alors... alors il savait. Il avait été imprudent de faire ça en pleine rue, c'était vrai ! Or l'erreur était faite, il lui fallait réparer. Pour cela, deux moyens : s'excuser platement ou tout nier en bloc.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
- Je t'ai vu, avec Berry, hier ! Ne fais pas semblant !  
- Je ne fais pas semblant. C'est juste que...

Qu'y avait-il à ajouter ? Il était attiré par Berry, pour qui il éprouvait une espèce de passion, et en même temps par Niwa, qui lui, bénéficiait d'une tendresse toute particulière. Satoshi savait bien que le sentiment le plus durable était le second, mais... la Française ressemblait tant à sa mère, et semblait si encline à l'amour...

- Je t'aime, Niwa. Même si tu es en colère contre moi, il faut que tu le saches.  
- Le jour d'aujourd'hui, je l'ai appelé le jour "d'amertume", parce que je ne me souviens pas avoir eu aussi mal de toute ma vie...

Le regard de l'adolescent aux cheveux roux chercha le sien, et il ne put le soutenir. Ce qu'il avait fait était mal, très mal. Horriblement mal. Sur le moment, il n'avait pas songé à tout ce que cela entraînerait... Et là, il reprenait brutalement conscience. Il réalisa enfin ce qu'il risquait de perdre, pour un peu de plaisir avec une fille qu'il ne verrait que quelques semaines et dont il n'aurait plus de nouvelles par la suite. Pourquoi avait-il pris tant de risques ?...

- Et pourtant je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir...

Niwa, qui s'était un peu calmé, recommença à pleurer. Satoshi vit du coin de l'œil qu'il tenait son journal. Le fameux journal. Qu'y avait-il de dessiné pour illustrer le jour où il avait vu Berry et Satoshi ?

- Explique-moi... c'est parce que je t'aime ?... Pourquoi... pourquoi je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir ?...  
- Je ne sais pas.

Le petit garçon se serra contre lui, et Satoshi, agréablement surpris malgré sa peine, lui rendit son étreinte. Comment avait-il pu le faire pleurer ? Certes, le petit Niwa était sensible, mais jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il pleurerait par sa faute. Et cette sensation était horrible !

- Dis-moi si tu m'aimes, Hiwatari-kun, dis-le moi... que je sache...  
- Mais il n'y a pas de doute là-dessus, c'est simplement que...

Il soupira, agacé envers lui-même. Il allait le lui dire, à cette fille ! Il fallait qu'il le lui dise ! Ca ne pouvait pas continuer.

- Je t'aime... Daisuke.  
- "Daisuke" ?...

Le petit garçon se détacha de lui pour prendre un mouchoir et s'essuyer le visage.

- C'est vrai ?  
- Oui, c'est vrai.

Satoshi se figea. Du Nivernais marchait tranquillement vers eux, un sourire cependant figé aux lèvres.

- Ca va, vous deux ? demanda-t-elle, foudroyant Satoshi du regard.  
- Retrouve-moi Mercredi dans le parc devant le musée, ordonna Satoshi d'une voix forte. Nous allons mettre les choses au clair.  
- Très bien !

Elle ne lui semblait plus aussi belle ; la jalousie ne lui réussissait pas. Satoshi ne savait pas s'il était vraiment fier, car, quelque part, il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir profiter plus longtemps d'une aussi belle "acquisition". Mais il y avait Niwa... et c'était de loin celui qu'il préférait !  
Il se pencha vers le petit garçon, qui fixait Du Nivernais en train de s'éloigner les yeux emplis de colère, et le serra contre lui.


	5. Jour dans solitude & Jour du déchirement

**Note de l'auteur :** Mais pourquoi tout le monde a donc tant envie d'assassiner Berry ? Elle qui est si gentille, et si intelligente, et si tout ?... C'est agaçant, n'est-ce pas ? Heureusement que de telles filles n'existent pas. Sinon, nous autres, individus ordinaires, aurions de sérieux problèmes.  
Ce chapitre est spécial, dans le sens où il est découpé en trois parties ! La troisième n'a pas été retranscrite par Daisuke dans son journal, d'où le titre.

Yumi Take : Tu es la voix du peuple. Tu cries tout fort ce que tout le monde... crie tout bas ? Je suis contente de voir que ça te plaît toujours ! Ce chapitre te contentera, je l'espère !

Ramona T : I am so flattered you read my fanfiction. And very impressed by your courage French is such a difficult language ! I am glad to see that you like what I have done with Satoshi. Sometimes, I fear that fangirls would kill me because of the OOC... But I am still alive ! And I will keep writing !

* * *

**Un jour sans solitude**

- Comment peut-on aimer quelqu'un qui ne sait rien faire ?

Daisuke tenta de se concentrer sur la question de Sofia. La main d'Hiwatari était posée sur la sienne, et il avait bien du mal à faire du tri dans ses idées, troublé par le contact. C'était si doux... si chaud...

- Quelqu'un qui ne sait rien faire ?  
- Oui. Moi, par exemple ; Philémon m'aime, or je n'ai rien de spécial.  
- Demande-lui !

Les regards convergèrent vers l'adolescent aux cheveux sombres, qui soupira, dérangé dans sa - presque - méditation. Il réfléchit un moment, détaillant sa sœur.

- Je t'aime parce que tu es gentille avec moi.  
- Mais il y a plein d'autres personnes qui sont gentilles avec toi !  
- Ah oui ? Cite m'en une !

Sofia écarquilla une seconde les yeux, réfléchit, puis se mit à rire. Le soleil se couchait déjà, et ils passaient juste un peu de temps tranquilles tous les quatre. Les deux Européens attendaient monsieur Sasori, leur hôte.

- Bon, c'est vrai ! Donc c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes ?  
- Entres autres, oui. On en parlera plus tard, si tu veux bien... A toi, Daisuke !  
- Pardon ?...  
- Pourquoi les gens t'aiment ?  
- Bah euh... je sais pas...  
- Il y a bien des gens qui t'aiment, tout de même !  
- Bah... mes parents, je pense, mais eux, ils sont obligés. Sinon...

"Il y a bien Hiwatari", mais ça, Daisuke se garda bien de le dire.

- Moi j'aime bien Daisuke, commença Sofia, parce qu'il est calme, gentil, et qu'il fait toujours de son mieux.  
- Moi, j'aime bien Sasori parce qu'il fait bien la cuisine et que sa maison sent bon...  
- Est-ce qu'on a toujours besoin d'une raison, pour aimer quelqu'un ? demanda le rouquin sans arrière-pensée.

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard, cherchant une réponse, puis réfléchirent un petit moment en silence.

- Non, je ne pense pas... on peut aimer quelqu'un simplement parce qu'il est comme il est... j'imagine...  
- Et est-ce qu'un amour douloureux est normal ?  
- Je pense que non... lorsqu'on est ensemble, on doit s'aimer... comment dire ? On doit s'aimer "juste".  
- On dit "avec justesse" ou "dans une juste mesure", compléta machinalement Hiwatari.  
- Dans une... que quoi ?

Devant l'air niais qu'arboraient les deux Français, Daisuke ne put s'empêcher de rire. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait des étrangers, et il aurait bien voulu qu'ils restent ! Ils étaient si drôles !... si l'on exceptait Berry...

- Ah ! Sasori !

Au bout de la rue, il y avait bien une personne, en effet. De là où il était, Daisuke pouvait voir qu'il était grand, roux, et qu'il portait un long manteau noir. Ses deux camarades, après un rapide salut, s'empressèrent de le rejoindre, laissant donc le rouquin et son... camarade ?... en tête à tête.  
Il les regarda s'éloigner, plus pour ne pas voir Hiwatari que par intérêt. Que devait-il faire, maintenant ? Que faisait-on, lorsqu'on était seul avec la personne que l'on aime ? Parler ?... Oui ! De toute façon, il n'avait pas d'autre idée.

- Dis, Hiwatari, c'est quoi, ton but dans la vie ?

L'adolescent aux cheveux clairs se plaça devant lui, très sérieux. Trop sérieux.

- Capturer Dark.  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu feras, quand ce sera fait ?  
- Je ne sais pas.

Hiwatari eut un bref regard vers sa gauche, empreint de souffrance, qui ne dura qu'une seconde. L'instant d'après, il s'était déjà éloigné, le visage soigneusement inexpressif. Daisuke fixa son visage avec douceur, le cœur soudain pris d'un élan de gratitude inexpliquée, mêlée à une forte envie de le serrer dans ses bras. Il l'aimait tellement...

- Et si nous rentrions ?

* * *

Le ciel était clément, l'air frais sans être froid, et les nuages se teintaient déjà de rose orangé. Tout était parfait. Et c'était bien ce qui inquiétait Daisuke, qui ne parvenait pas à se détendre. Une telle journée ne pouvait être que gâchée. Pourtant, il n'entendait pas Dark, il était avec Hiwatari, et pas de raz-de-marée à l'horizon... Non, c'était simplement une inquiétude. La souffrance qui succède aux instants de bonheur n'en parait que plus grande, et il craignait que cela n'arrive trop vite. A cet instant, il désirait simplement passer du temps avec Hiwatari. Mais il avait peur tout de même ! Sa mère était-elle embusquée derrière un poteau, armée jusqu'aux dents et prête à sauter sur l'adolescent aux cheveux clairs, grenades dégoupillées en main ? Elle en était tout à fait capable - quoique les grenades auraient sûrement été remplacées par un solide manche à balais -, cependant Daisuke savait qu'elle ne s'inquiéterait pas. Il l'avait prévenue qu'il passerait du temps en ville.  
Jetant un petit coup d'œil à sa droite, il sourit. Hiwatari semblait plongé dans de profondes pensées, sombres et sérieuses, qui l'accaparaient entièrement. Et il était très mignon, ainsi !  
Or, bien trop tôt au goût du rouquin, qui aurait bien voulu que cela dure plus longtemps, Hiwatari tourna son regard vers lui, sa réflexion étant probablement terminée, et Daisuke, qui ne voulait pas être surpris en train de le reluquer, replaça bien vite son regard sur le pavé.  
Ils ne dirent mot, comme embarrassés d'être seuls. Ils avaient bien dévié de l'itinéraire de la maison de Daisuke. Le silence qui s'était installé n'était pas désagréable, mais ils se jetaient tout de même de petits coups d'œil furtifs, cherchant à deviner ce que l'autre désirait : garder ce silence intact ou...

Soudain, Hiwatari le saisit et le serra contre sa poitrine, la main soigneusement posée derrière sa nuque pour parer à toute tentative de fuite. Daisuke, bloqué et la respiration difficile, se vit encore obligé de faire des efforts draconiens pour se détendre. Même si ce n'était pas tout à fait au point, Hiwatari dut le sentir, car il le serra un peu plus fort.

- Arrête... j'ai mal...

C'était vrai, il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne s'était pas préparé ! Quelle idée de lui faire ça aussi brusquement ?... Hiwatari desserra son étreinte, visiblement déçu, et lui permit de reprendre une distance raisonnable.

- Je suis désolé.  
- Ca ne fait rien.

Bien sûr que si, cela lui faisait quelque chose, mais comme d'habitude, il ne le dit pas, ce qui agaça légèrement Daisuke, qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui mente. Ennuyé, il se frotta la nuque, et bafouilla une excuse :

- Tu comprends, j'ai eu peur, je ne m'attendais pas à...

Soudain, son embarras disparut. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux, d'un bleu cristallin, de celui qui lui faisait face. L'envie lui était venue, l'envie irrépressible de le serrer contre lui, et de lui faire ressentir toute son affection... alors, il se cala contre Hiwatari, de son plein gré - ce qui faisait toute la différence.

- Je saurai quoi dessiner, dans Shin, ce soir...

Hiwatari ne répondit pas mais lui rendit son étreinte avec plus de douceur que la première fois. C'était chaud, c'était agréable... même si, quelque part au fond, Daisuke pouvait sentir le petit nœud appelé "Berry". La jeune fille s'était sûrement réfugiée dans les bras d'Hiwatari de la même manière... et il l'avait serré ainsi...

- Tu m'aimes, Hiwatari-kun, dis ?

Ce dernier l'écarta un peu, replaçant sa main derrière la tête de Daisuke. Il le dévisagea un long moment, l'air critique, comme frustré de sa question. Finalement, son visage se détendit. Daisuke crut même voir un sourire.

- Je t'aime. Tu en doutes ?  
- Je ne sais... Non.  
- J'ai aimé peu de personnes, et tu es de celles-ci.  
- Berry, tu l'as aimée ?  
- Non.  
- Mais alors pourquoi ?...  
- Je t'expliquerai.  
- Pourquoi pas maintenant ?  
- Car j'ai envie de partager un moment de calme avec toi. Qui sait quand nous aurons de nouveau cette possibilité ?

Daisuke suivit son regard, qui s'égarait sur un mur nimbé de lumière. Il avait raison : pourquoi gâcher un moment paisible à parler de choses douloureuses qui ne pressaient pas tellement ? Pour le moment, il fallait profiter, passer du temps ensemble. C'est toujours ce qu'il faut faire, tant qu'on en a la possibilité.

* * *

**Le jour du déchirement**

- Je suis venue, tu vois ! dit-elle d'un ton cinglant en guise de salut.

Il commençait à se faire tard : le soleil se couchait, illuminant la ville d'or. Du Nivernais, appuyée à un arbre du parc, arborait son regard le plus froid, qui n'intimida pas Satoshi le moins du monde. A vrai dire, il ressentait surtout une certaine tristesse à l'idée de devoir se séparer de quelque chose de si beau. Mais il avait promis à Niwa, et la Française partirait le Dimanche même. Elle n'en valait donc pas la peine, se disait-il pour apaiser ses maux de cœurs.

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux !  
- Je veux parler avec toi de ce qui s'est passé Lundi.  
- Tu regrettes, c'est ça ? Parce que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre. Je sais tout ça.  
- Marchons un peu.

Satoshi plaça ses mains dans ses poches et soupira. La journée lui avait été affreuse, gâchée par la perspective de cette fastidieuse discussion. Il n'avait même pas pu profiter des instants de plaisir que Niwa lui offraient, avec ses sourires, et ses petits mots si gentils... tellement gentils que les frères Imil avaient fini par les regarder de travers. Et, tout cela, il n'avait pas pu en profiter. A cause de cette fille.

- Tu sais, Satoshi...  
- Appelle-moi par mon nom, maintenant.  
- Ah, je vois ce que c'est !... Tu as eu ce que tu voulais alors tu me laisses tomber !  
- Non. Je n'ai pas d'avenir avec toi, c'est tout.  
- Tu aurais pu y penser avant !  
- De quoi te plains-tu ? Tu n'as pas aimé ?  
- Je te le ferai payer, d'une manière ou d'une autre ! Je déteste qu'on se fiche de moi ! Pour un garçon, en plus !...

Second soupir. Ils arrivaient au bord du fleuve, près du temple. Satoshi sentait ses poings se serrer de plus en plus fort. Pourquoi fallait-il que cette fille vienne de si loin ? Elle était si belle et si forte ! Elle ne pleurait pas, restait très digne, si différente du faible Daisuke Niwa qui pleurait pour un rien ! Si Satoshi lui avait dit la même chose que ce qu'il venait de dire à Du Nivernais, le petit garçon serait déjà en train de pleurnicher en demandant des tas d'explications ! Tandis qu'elle !... Niwa était celui que Satoshi voulait le plus garder à ses côtés, mais cette fille... aurait fait une parfaite épouse. Même s'il n'était pas amoureux, si elle avait vécu dans son pays, il l'aurait choisie. Après tout, avoir un héritier était bien plus important qu'un vulgaire sentiment amoureux qui s'effacerait inexorablement. C'était toujours ainsi que cela se terminait et Satoshi savait qu'il - et encore moins Niwa - n'était pas capable d'aimer trop longtemps. Autant aller au plus pratique, c'était ce que Satoshi se disait... mais il ne le pouvait pas ! Il devait choisir ce qui était le mieux pour son avenir.

- Sur le moment, tu m'aimais, ou pas ?  
- Non. Tu ne m'as jamais beaucoup intéressé. Certes, tu as un joli corps, un bon caractère et beaucoup de capacités, seulement, j'ai choisi quelqu'un d'autre.  
- Je ne vois pas qui tu aurais pu choisir de mieux que moi ! Je vaux davantage que toutes les filles de ta classe réunies !  
- Je le sais, cependant j'ai choisi quelqu'un d'autre.  
- Ce gamin, ce n'est qu'une passion... ça ne durera pas !  
- Et toi ? Tu repars dans quatre jours.  
- Mais moi, c'est toi que je veux...

Satoshi lui tournait le dos. Il n'aurait pas pu la voir trop longtemps, il aurait craqué. Rien qu'à entendre sa voix...

- Nous n'avons aucun avenir, Du Nivernais. Je ne veux pas perdre mon temps.

Satoshi voulait s'enfuir. Loin d'elle, loin, le plus loin possible, là où elle ne le tenterait plus. Il aimait Niwa, et il avait beau se le répéter, il doutait, en présence de cette fille... Ses pensées lui faisaient honte, les élans de son corps lui faisaient honte. Il la _voulait_, comme on peut désirer un bel objet que l'on voit dans une vitrine. Il ne s'agissait même pas d'un désir de possession physique ! Il avait juste envie de l'obtenir, qu'elle n'appartienne qu'à lui, qu'il puisse l'arborer.

Dans le but de s'éloigner d'elle, il traversa le pont sans barrières qui permettait de traverser le fleuve pour aller au temple. Bientôt, il verrait entre les arbres la haute arche rouge annonçant le temple. Il leva les yeux vers la rive opposée, où la ville laissait la place à la forêt.

Cet endroit était vraiment très particulier. Déjà, le pont surplombait une chute d'eau, petite, certes, mais où l'élément liquide se précipitait avec une ardeur toute particulière, en un son puissant et apaisant. Ensuite, le fleuve était ici assez rectiligne, et, en se plaçant au milieu du pont, face à l'océan, on aurait pu croire que le cours d'eau s'élargissait pour devenir immense.  
Satoshi passait rarement par ici, mais aimait cet endroit, non pas pour sa beauté, mais pour l'étrange opposition rive droite et rive gauche, forêt et ville.

- Perdre ton temps... tu pers ton temps avec moi ?

La voix de la jeune fille derrière lui le sortit brutalement de ses pensées. De retour à la réalité...

- Oui. Je ne finirai pas ma vie avec toi, donc je ne veux pas perdre de temps à te fréquenter.  
- Mais tu ne sais pas t'amuser ?  
- M'amuser ? souligna Satoshi, en se tournant enfin vers elle avec l'air dédaigneux. Je me suis amusé en jouant avec toi, et vois ce que je reçois en retour : une crise de nerf. La séparation était inéluctable.

Elle détourna le regard, évidemment frustrée. Ils souffraient tous les deux, sans pouvoir mettre des mots sur leur colère. Satoshi cherchait des causes, et voulait la détacher de lui. Du Nivernais tentait de le garder et cherchait à lui faire admettre qu'il avait tort. Aucun ne voulait dire "J'ai de la peine" voire "Je t'aime". L'amour s'était teinté d'impuissance et de colère, alors en était-ce encore ?

La jeune fille s'approcha du bord du pont afin de voir la chute d'eau. Curieusement, alors que Satoshi n'avait rien ressenti du tout, elle pâlit à la vue de l'eau qui tombait, et ferma les yeux. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, hésitant à l'éloigner de là. Il se souvenait que les gens qui avaient le vertige avaient peur de la hauteur, et c'était probablement ce qui lui arrivait.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit par le bras pour la tirer vers l'autre côté. Seulement, la fille ouvrit les yeux et se dégagea brusquement, faisant un pas en arrière. Vers le vide.

Quand Satoshi avait peur, il s'agissait toujours d'une terreur muette : il ouvrait les yeux, se raidissait, et ne bougeait plus jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne le contrôle de lui-même. Il savait pourquoi cela lui arrivait : depuis tout petit, il s'était entraîné à ne pas montrer quand il avait une vive peur, à annihiler ses réflexes. Désormais, il pouvait entendre un bruit fort et soudain sans sursauter, et n'avait pas peur des mouvements brusques proches de son visage. Cela lui évitait bien des peines.

Seulement, cette fois, cette capacité le desservit : rendu immobile et muet par la peur, il ne put pas rattraper Berry quand elle tomba.

* * *

- Je te promets que c'est un véritable... comment dit-on ? Quand c'est très pénible...  
- Calvaire ?  
- Oui, c'est ça ! C'est un véritable calvaire ! En plus, son imagination est... bizarre ?  
- Oui, on dit bizarre.

Daisuke s'amusait bien, écoutant Philémon tout en dessinant. Il était vraiment très gentil ! Sofia aussi, bien sûr, mais elle, par contre, n'était pas venue. "Un rendez-vous", avait-elle dit. Sur ce, Philémon avait confié au rouquin que sa sœur était tombée amoureuse d'un garçon de la ville, mais qu'il n'en savait pas plus.  
Tout à coup, Philémon eut une vilaine grimace, et porta sa main à son ventre. Finalement, il sembla comprendre quelque chose et sortit un portable de sa poche, après s'être excusé d'un "En mode vibreur, ça me fait cet effet là à chaque fois" à l'intention de Daisuke.

Il décrocha, ouvrit la bouche, mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Son visage se fit tout à coup très calme. Daisuke pouvait simplement percevoir que son interlocuteur était un homme, sans pouvoir comprendre ses paroles.  
Le regard du Français se posa sur lui avec gravité, et Daisuke l'interrogea du regard. Après avoir acquiescé, il raccrocha.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- C'était Sasori. Il est arrivé quelque chose à Berry, il faut que j'aille les voir.  
- Berry ? Mais elle est avec...

Un grand froid envahit la poitrine de Daisuke, qui sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il était arrivé quelque chose Berry, et peut-être donc à Hiwatari ! Oh non, pourvu que... Non !...

- Où tu dois les retrouver ?  
- Au commissariat. Tu viens ?  
- Oui, je viens !

* * *

**La nuit non retranscrite**

- Hiwatari-kun...

Sa voix s'était éteinte, et il doutait fort que qui que ce soit ne l'ait entendu. Sasori prit Philémon par les épaules, l'entraînant à part, mais Daisuke ne le remarqua que du coin de l'œil. Hiwatari était assis sur une chaise, la tête entre les mains. Il allait bien, certes... mais s'il allait bien, cela voulait peut-être dire que c'était lui qui...

Il s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla à ses pieds. Hiwatari ne leva même pas la tête. Il pleurait. Daisuke se préparait à le toucher, peu importe comment, afin de lui remonter un peu le moral, or...

- Elle est morte...  
- Qui ça ?  
- Du Nivernais...  
- Mais...  
- J'ai pas pu... c'est de ma faute...

Le geste de Daisuke se figea, et il ramena sagement sa main bien à sa place. Il ne voyait pas où était le problème dans la mort de cette fille ! Pourquoi Hiwatari pleurait-il ?

- C'est vraiment injuste... je l'aimais... pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'on m'enlève ce que j'aime ?...

Son cœur se consumait de douleur mais il serra les dents. Ce n'était pas lui qui souffrait le plus, dans cette histoire, c'était Hiwatari, après tout ! Il fallait être là pour lui ! Toujours...  
Avec la plus grande tendresse, il se releva et passa son bras autour des épaules de son camarade, qui bascula immédiatement contre lui, agrippant son manteau. Il le serra, faisant de son mieux pour le maintenir au chaud. C'est toujours mieux d'être au chaud, quand on se sent mal. Au chaud contre quelqu'un...

- Je voulais pas... pourquoi c'est arrivé ?...  
- Je ne sais pas...

L'espèce de murmure étranglé de Daisuke ne fit qu'accentuer les sanglots d'Hiwatari, qui pleurait sans retenue, oubliant sa fierté, et même contre qui il pleurait. Autour d'eux, personne ne les regardait. Sofia et Philémon étaient dans un coin, seuls. Où était passé Sasori, ça, mystère.

- Niwa...

Daisuke lui caressa les cheveux, mais c'était surtout pour le forcer à garder sa tête contre sa poitrine, et ne qu'il le voie pas pleurer. Ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer. Il avait tout son temps...


	6. Jour sans faim & Le Jour du reniement

**Note de l'auteur :** Lorsque j'ai relu ce passage, Satoshi m'a semblé horriblement cruel. Diantre peste. Je ne me souviens plus si je m'étais disputée avec quelqu'un lorsque j'ai écrit ce passage mais cela ne m'étonnerait pas. Ces chapitres sentent la catharsis, non ?

Yumi Take : Ca fait longtemps que Krad a dit quelque chose ! Tu l'enfermes dans le placard pour lire tranquille ? *rire* La force yaoiste semble revenir petit à petit ! Merci encore de tes délicieux encouragements !

* * *

**Jour sans faim**

Tout avait plus ou moins changé, depuis la veille. Sofia et Philémon, qui n'avaient pourtant pas aimé Berry plus que cela, ne souriaient plus. Une mort, même de quelqu'un que l'on ne fait que côtoyer, fait toujours beaucoup réfléchir. Hiwatari, lui, n'était pas venu du tout à l'école. Quant à Daisuke, il n'avait pas retrouvé le sourire non plus, mais ce n'était pas à cause de la mort de la Française. Lui, avait de la peine parce qu'il avait été trahi. Trahi sans équivoque possible. Et cette fois, il en voulait vraiment à Hiwatari... de lui avoir menti... de s'être fichu de ses sentiments... et de s'être fichu de lui en général ! Il lui avait fait confiance ! Une fois de plus, il avait été stupide d'y croire, stupide de croire que qui que ce soit pouvait l'aimer.

Daisuke tourna la tête vers la porte de la maison où vivait Hiwatari. Depuis combien de temps attendait-il là ? Il n'en savait rien, et cela lui était égal. Il ne savait plus s'il avait vraiment envie de le voir. D'un côté, Hiwatari ne l'aimait pas, de l'autre, Daisuke avait un rôle d'ami à assumer. Que choisir ? Rester au banc des amis ou échouer en voulant devenir davantage ?  
Daisuke chercha la chaleur de Dark, au fond de lui, puis, après avoir soupiré, s'avança vers la porte et frappa. Quelqu'un vint lui ouvrir, et, comme ce n'était pas la personne qu'il voulait voir, elle s'écarta, désignant sans un mot la porte de la chambre d'Hiwatari. L'adolescent, mimant le silence de l'hôte, monta les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre et entra sans frapper.

La petite pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière visite de Daisuke, mais, de toute façon, rien ne changeait jamais dans cette maison. Ce n'était pas là où Hiwatari voulait vivre, et cela n'était pas étonnant : cette maison était morte, sans qu'on puisse vraiment se l'expliquer. Il s'agissait davantage quelque chose de subtil dans l'air, un parfum de souffrance, une sensation de vide... Cet endroit n'avait jamais été empli de joie, ou alors cela avait été il y avait trop longtemps, et ces sentiments avaient été remplacés par ceux des habitants actuels.  
Daisuke s'assit à côté de la table de chevet d'Hiwatari, qui était allongé sur son lit, immobile, comme s'il dormait - peut-être dormait-il, d'ailleurs. Comment pourrait-il se sentir mieux en vivant dans cet endroit figé qui empestait la mort ?

Epuisé, Daisuke s'adossa à la table de chevet, tout de même avec précaution pour ne pas faire tinter un quelconque objet du dessus. Il ne pouvait ni parler, ni toucher et encore moins consoler, alors que faisait-il là, à attendre ? Il ne le savait pas. Il lui semblait qu'il ne désirait plus rien. Il ne sentait qu'un poids dans son estomac, là où auraient du se trouver chagrin, détresse, frustration, voire même un peu d'amour. Il voyait en gris, pensait en gris mais ne sentait même pas en gris - il ne sentait plus rien. Même plus la force de pleurer...

Sentant Hiwatari s'agiter, il quitta immédiatement la chambre, puis, après avoir ordonné au type qu'il ne connaissait pas et dont il se fichait de ne rien dire au sujet de sa venue, il quitta la maison. Il ne voulait pas qu'Hiwatari sache qu'il était venu pour lui. Il voulait le punir de ne pas l'avoir aimé. Et la technique du "je me moque de ton état" reste encore la meilleure, du moins pour un incapable comme Daisuke, qui était trop lâche pour le tuer. Il se défendait de l'aimer après tout ça, pourtant, son cœur souffrait. Il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse des efforts à ce niveau : il aimait trop vite et trop fort... quelle idée de s'être fait avoir comme ça ? Il aurait dû écouter Dark... Dark savait lui, il était plus adulte, plus mature ! Comment avait-il pu un jour croire qu'un gamin stupide comme lui pourrait être aimé un jour ? Qui voudrait de lui ? Qui voudrait passer le restant de sa vie avec un type petit, laid, qui passait sa vie à trébucher dans les escaliers ? Sofia comprenait, elle, elle ressentait la même chose. Peut-être finirait-il avec quelqu'un comme elle, plus tard, quelqu'un de nul et qu'il n'aimerait pas. Mieux valait passer sa vie avec un minable que l'on n'aimait pas ou tout seul ? Daisuke aurait forcément à se poser la question à un moment, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse que sa mère lui imposerait. Elle voudrait une belle fille, elle. Que Daisuke ne l'aime pas, elle s'en ficherait. Elle ne s'était jamais intéressée à lui... Il les haïssait tous... Il se haïssait... Il voulait mourir...  
Déchiré par la souffrance, Daisuke tomba à genoux sur le trottoir. Sa gorge s'étranglait, ses épaules étaient secouées de sanglots... il était... si seul...

* * *

Le dessin de ce soir n'avait pas vraiment d'âme. Il n'y avait pas de sentiment, il n'y avait rien. Ce n'était rien qu'une vague silhouette. Seule. Comme Daisuke était seul. Ses parents l'aimaient, son grand père l'aimait, tout le monde l'aimait. Mais lui, il s'en fichait. Il aurait voulu qu'Hiwatari l'aime. Il se fichait de tout et de tout le monde. Il était un raté. Il avait tout raté. Incapable d'aimer, incapable d'être aimé, alors qu'il s'agit de la base de la vie humaine. S'il avait aimé Hiwatari suffisamment fort, il aurait compris ce que Daisuke ressentait et il y aurait répondu. Seulement, il avait raté ça. Il n'était vraiment qu'un incapable. Un bon à rien.

Et surtout, surtout... il songeait avant tout à lui-même. C'était stupide ! Il était stupide ! Après tout, Hiwatari avait aimé quelqu'un, et cela, Daisuke aurait du s'en réjouir ! Il aurait aussi du se réjouir de ne pas être l'attention de cette affection, lui qui était indigne ! Hiwatari avait fait ce qui était bien pour lui, il avait choisi la meilleure solution pour son avenir : ne pas choisir d'aimer Daisuke, c'était s'épargner bien des exaspérations, de la colère, et aussi éviter d'avoir à le laisser tomber un jour.

Mais si Hiwatari avait fait ce qu'il fallait, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à s'en réjouir ? Il était vraiment stupide de ne penser qu'à lui, tout le temps ! L'autre avait goûté au bonheur, il aurait du être heureux pour lui. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher de ressentir cette peine ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à contrôler ces sentiments inutiles ? Tout le monde se fichait de ses larmes, tout le monde ! Quelle importance ont nos pleurs quand celui à qui on tient le plus y reste sourd ?

Vraiment, Daisuke ne méritait pas de vivre. Inutile, incapable d'aimer, incapable d'être aimé, incapable d'être heureux du bonheur des autres... Quelqu'un d'égoïste, donc quelqu'un de mauvais, était inutile. Il était inutile.

* * *

**Le jour du reniement**

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Satoshi n'alla pas ouvrir, il n'en avait ni la force, ni l'envie.  
On frappa de nouveau, en vain.  
Puis, curieusement, on ouvrit la porte. Satoshi serra les dents. Qu'est-ce qu'on lui voulait, encore ? On ne pouvait donc pas le laisser tranquille deux minutes ?

- Je suis venu.

Une silhouette mal éclairée entra dans la chambre et s'assit à côté de l'armoire, à l'autre bout de la chambre. Niwa.

- Comme tu es malade, je suis venu m'occuper de toi.

Satoshi haussa les épaules. Il s'en fichait. Que cet enfant soit présent ou non ne changeait rien : il n'était capable de rien.  
L'adolescent aux cheveux clairs était en colère contre le petit garçon. C'était de sa faute si Du Nivernais était... Tout était de sa faute ! S'il ne l'avait pas ennuyé, il ne se serait pas disputé avec elle et rien ne serait arrivé. Décidément, tous les Niwa étaient pareils ; ils n'étaient là que pour lui faire du mal.

- Je ne veux pas te voir.

A ces mots, Niwa se courba un peu mais ne partit pas.

- Oui, je sais, répondit-il simplement. Mais j'ai décidé de prendre soin de toi, parce que tu es un ami.  
- Tu es stupide.  
- Je sais. Je vais te faire à manger.  
- Je n'ai pas faim.

Malgré l'heure avancée de la soirée, Niwa n'alluma pas les lumières du couloir et redescendit l'escalier dans le noir. Un instant, Satoshi eut envie qu'il tombe et qu'il se tue, lui aussi. Si tout le monde autour de lui mourait, il ne souffrirait plus jamais. Il s'était attaché, il avait été irréfléchi, lui aussi. Il regrettait, mais comme disait ce fameux auteur, "Tu deviens responsable pour toujours de ce que tu as apprivoisé". Satoshi avait commis une grave erreur et il lui fallait assumer. Il ne se sentait pas le courage de se débarrasser du "problème". Il n'avait jamais tué et cela ne lui faisait pas envie, autant pour la punition que pour l'acte en lui-même. Il haïssait la mort. Il n'en avait pas peur, ça non - comment avoir peur de cela ? Il la haïssait.

Niwa revint et posa ce qui devait être un plateau sur la table de chevet. Satoshi ne mangerait pas.

- Je peux allumer la lumière ?  
- Non.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que je ne veux pas.  
- Tu as peur que je te voie pleurer ?  
- Je ne pleure pas. N'allume pas, c'est tout.  
- Tu ne m'aimes plus, pas vrai ?  
- Je ne t'ai jamais aimé.

Il voulait lui faire mal, il ne voulait que ça. Le faire souffrir de toutes ses forces, lui faire payer la mort de Du Nivernais. Lui faire payer tout ce qui était susceptible de l'être.  
Et la remarque avait fait mouche : Niwa baissa la tête.

* * *

Niwa avait fini par allumer la lumière, et dessinait dans son carnet. Satoshi gardait les yeux fixés sur la page qui s'emplissait de traits noirs. Le dessin de ce jour là était un garçon qui en repoussait un autre. Au dessus, était écrit "Le jour du reniement". Nom curieux. Satoshi n'avait rien renié du tout, si ce n'était quelques sentiments stupides et inutiles. Pourtant, l'expression de Niwa était bien trop douloureuse pour qu'il ne s'agisse que de cela.  
Finalement, Satoshi n'y tint plus :

- Pourquoi "reniement" ?  
- Parce que j'ai laissé tomber mes sentiments.

Le rouquin leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit avec tristesse. Satoshi fronça les sourcils, dégoûté.

- Il n'y a plus que toi qui comptes, toi et ta peine.  
- Alors tu renies tes propres sentiments, c'est cela ?  
- Oui. Tu es plus important.  
- Plus important que qui ?  
- Que moi.  
- Ca, ce n'est pas bien difficile : tu ne vaux rien.  
- Tu es en colère après moi ?  
- Je te dis ce que je pense.

Niwa ferma son carnet et se leva. La remarque ne lui avait pas plu du tout, même si Satoshi n'était pas certain de dire vraiment le fond de sa pensée. Il était en colère. Et sa colère justifiait tout, sans aucune exception.

- Je vais dormir dans le salon.  
- Qui t'a dit que tu pouvais rester ?  
- Je l'ai décidé et tu n'as rien à dire.


	7. Longue journée & Un jour de plus

**Note de l'auteur :** Dans les épisodes de _Naruto Shippuden_ que j'ai vus ces derniers jours, Sasuke, désormais renégat, reproche à Naruto une chose. Alors que le blondinet lui promet qu'il le ramènera dans leur village natal, Sasuke lui oppose un argument, un seul. "Tu n'as jamais vécu ma souffrance. Tu ne peux pas me comprendre."  
Satoshi l'utilise, dans ce texte.  
...Quelle idiote je fais. Désormais, chaque fois que je verrai Sasuke et Naruto, je penserai à Satoshi et Daisuke !

Eldar-Melda : Tel un Phoenix, te voilà revenue de tes cendres ! Bon retour. J'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour les fautes d'orthographe... Mais si les meilleurs moments pour écrire sont ceux où, à demi abrutie de fatigue, je tape mes pensées, cette heure est malheureusement peu propice au respect de notre sainte grammaire. Les relectures ont servi à quelque chose, ton commentaire en est une preuve !

Yumi Take : Toi aussi tu imagines parfois de curieuses utilités aux cheveux de Krad ? Dans une fanfiction, il y a des années, j'ai "lu" Krad s'en servir comme écharpe. Cette image ne m'a jamais quittée depuis. Tu dois être en vacances, désormais ; l'Allemand ne te tourmentera que peu - ou prou - pendant deux mois. Profite-en (pour lire mes fanfictions) ! Hn ? J'ai dit quelque chose ? "Pour lire mes fanfictions" ? Jamais !

* * *

**Longue journée**

Hiwatari n'avait pas craqué, malgré les signes évidents de sa peine. Daisuke se doutait bien que l'échéance s'approchait, et que son camarade allait bientôt fondre en larmes. Il y a des sentiments que l'on ne peut pas réprimer, quand bien même on y met tout son cœur et toute sa volonté.

Tout le jour, Daisuke était resté près de lui, en silence, sans bouger. A midi, puis au dîner, il s'était levé pour lui préparer quelque chose, car Hiwatari n'avait pas quitté son lit une seule fois depuis qu'il était arrivé, et le rouquin commençait à craindre qu'il ne tombe malade. De plus, il se souvenait avoir lu que tout allait quand la personne se nourrissait, et que si quelqu'un sombrait dans la prostration et ne mangeait plus, il fallait vraiment s'inquiéter.  
C'était pour cela que Daisuke se faisait beaucoup de soucis quand sa mère de dînait pas, comme cela lui arrivait de temps en temps : il avait toujours peur de la voir faire une dépression... sans se douter une seule seconde qu'elle pouvait tout simplement se sentir légèrement malade.  
Seulement, Hiwatari ne mangeait pas, et à peine jetait-il un coup d'œil aux plats - certes peu ragoûtants d'apparence, mais mangeables.

- Qu'est-ce que ça te fait ? demanda Daisuke alors que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin.

Hiwatari ouvrit les yeux, fixant le plafond, mais ne répondit pas tout de suite. Daisuke observa longuement ses yeux, difficilement ouvert, aux longs cils.

- Comment ça ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu sens, à l'intérieur ?  
- De la souffrance.

Il chercha au fond de sa poitrine ce qu'il ressentait. Lui aussi avait mal, d'une telle souffrance morale qu'elle en devenait physique. Cela ne brûlait plus réellement, mais restait vivace... il se sentait mal, pour ce qu'on lui avait dit. Lui aussi risquait de pleurer. Et lui aussi ne voulait pas. Pas en face d'Hiwatari. Il ne voulait pas, autant qu'il n'en avait de toute façon pas le droit. Il lui fallait rester digne.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te faudrait pour que tu te sentes mieux ?  
- Que tu t'en ailles.

Hiwatari ferma les yeux, ignorant la mine déconfite du rouquin.

- Si tu t'en vas, je pourrai faire le tri dans ma tête. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.  
- Moi non plus, je n'ai pas besoin de toi.  
- Alors qu'est-ce qui te retient ?  
- Je veux t'aider du mieux que je peux ; je suis censé être un ami, non ?  
- Tu es vraiment prétentieux. Tu crois vraiment que tu vas m'aider à me sentir mieux en restant chez moi et en me préparant à manger ?  
- Je ne sais pas faire grand chose, alors... je fais du mieux que je peux...

La paire d'yeux bleus glissa pour se fixer sur lui. Ils semblaient fatigués, sérieux... et dédaigneux.

- Tu me dégoûtes.  
- Je sais ! répondit Daisuke en tentant de sourire.

Pour sûr, il le savait. Un peu plus d'une journée avec lui avait clairement démontré qu'il ne valait pas grand chose, à ses yeux, voire même encore moins que cela. Or, il avait pris sa décision et s'y tiendrait ! Il resterait avec lui, quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il entende, quoi qu'il subisse. La patience était une de ses rares qualités, peut-être la seule, d'ailleurs. Elle lui permettait d'écouter, de tenir, de ne pas céder quand on le dénigrait. Et cela lui était bien utile, désormais, face à la colère d'Hiwatari !

- En réalité, je ne te dégoûte pas du tout, pas vrai ? Je sais ce que tu es en train de ressentir...

Il se leva, complètement ankylosé, grimaçant et s'accrochant à la table. Il avait l'impression d'avoir les fesses plates, à force de rester assis sans bouger !

- Mais pense surtout à ce qui va se passer lorsque tu vas me dire de l'oublier, que tu ne le pensais pas et que tu regrettes ! A ce moment, comment voudras-tu que je te croie ? Tu me répètes que je ne vaux rien, que je ne suis capable de rien, que je suis "prétentieux", d'accord ! Sauf que je veux ton bien, alors je te conseille de réfléchir aux sentiments que tu éprouveras une fois que ta colère sera passée ! Je ne veux pas que tu regrettes.

- Ah... Daisuke Niwa et ses sermons...

Ce n'était pas vraiment la réaction attendue, et Daisuke dut réprimer un rire nerveux. Il était pourtant certain que ça aurait fonctionné...

- Sache que je ne regrette jamais, Niwa ; je ne suis pas faible comme toi. Revenir au passé est inutile.  
- Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu souffres, là ! Berry est morte il y a deux jours !  
- La différence est qu'elle était importante pour moi. Je ne me préoccupe pas des futilités dont tu fais partie.

Daisuke sentit quelque chose de chaud se poser sur sa joue, et toucha vivement, par réflexe. C'était humide. Une larme... il pleurait... il avait craqué...

- Ce que je comprends pas..., commença-t-il, la voix enrouée. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que tu puisses me dire ça...  
- Tout le monde te le dit et tu n'as toujours pas saisi ?  
- Non !...  
- Fais-toi une raison ! Qui a besoin de toi, ici ? T'es-tu rendu indispensable ne serait-ce à une seule personne ? Tu n'as pas d'amis et tout ce qui intéresse tes parents, en toi, c'est Dark.

Daisuke ouvrit la porte et alluma la lumière du couloir. Il ne parvenait plus à réprimer ses sanglots. Comment pouvait-on lui dire une chose pareille ? Comment Hiwatari osait-il ?... Ce... ce n'était pas vrais, en plus !

- Ca fait mal de l'entendre, n'est-ce pas ? Et le pire, Niwa, le pire dans tout cela est que tu l'as toujours su, au fond de toi.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit, interrompant Daisuke dans sa douloureuse réflexion. Un homme repoussa la porte derrière lui, pénétrant dans la maison, mais Daisuke s'en moquait. Shin devant lui, il se demandait quoi dessiner dans la double page vierge. Cette journée avait seulement été rythmée par les repas que Daisuke préparait. Il ne s'était rien passé de bon ni d'agréable... et il ne voulait pas marquer cette journée par cet événement particulièrement douloureux qu'avait été cette discussion humiliante.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda l'homme.  
- Un ami, répondit simplement le rouquin après un temps de réflexion.  
- Satoshi est en haut ?  
- Vous êtes son père ?

L'homme, qui allait s'avancer vers l'escalier, et donc sortir du champ de vision de Daisuke, s'arrêta. Il le fixa un petit moment, suspicieux.

- Oui, pourquoi ?  
- Dans ce cas, je vous conseille pas d'aller le voir : il est en colère.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Il m'a dit des choses... pas forcément très gentilles.  
- C'est normal.

Sur ce, il monta l'escalier, laissant l'adolescent seul dans la cuisine. Il l'avait prévenu, qu'il n'aille pas se plaindre !  
Alors qu'il dessinait sa rencontre avec le père d'Hiwatari, ce dernier redescendit. Immédiatement, il se dirigea vers un placard, sortit une bouteille d'alcool, et s'en prépara un verre d'une main mal assurée. Ca s'était mal passé...

- Alors ?  
- Il est en colère, en effet... mais c'est tout à fait normal !  
- Ce n'est _pas_ normal ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il dit des choses pareilles ?  
- Parce qu'il souffre.  
- Moi, quand j'ai mal, je garde tout pour moi, je ne suis pas comme ça !  
- En êtes-vous si sûr ?

Daisuke, vexé, réfléchit un peu à ce qu'il venait d'affirmer. Au fond, pas tellement... Quand il avait mal, il lui arrivait d'être blessant, lui aussi, mais pas à ce point, et pas avec une telle cruauté !

- Quand j'avais son âge... non, un peu plus vieux que lui, j'ai perdu la femme que j'aimais. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir de souffrance, cependant, la présence de Satoshi m'a aidée. J'imagine que vous le saviez déjà, mais...

L'homme ne le regardait même pas, les yeux rivés sur son verre, qu'il tournait avec lenteur pour faire réagir le liquide. Son amoureuse à lui aussi était morte ? Décidément, c'était courant ! Il fallait absolument que Daisuke fasse attention, à l'avenir ! Mais lui, ça ne lui arriverait pas, parce qu'il protégerait Hiwatari ! De toutes ses forces !

- Mais ?  
- Mais la souffrance n'est insurmontable que quand on sait qu'on ne compte pour personne. A l'époque, je comptais pour Satoshi, alors je suis resté pour lui. Or, lui, pour qui compte-t-il, actuellement ?  
- Pour moi !  
- Le sait-il ?  
- Je... sais pas...  
- Dans ce cas, vous devez rester avec lui pour le lui prouver. Si Satoshi se met en tête que personne ne l'aime, il va se tuer. Prenez soin de lui !

C'était ce que Daisuke avait l'intention de faire, bien sûr, mais l'entendre ainsi allégea un peu le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules. Désormais, c'était officiel, on lui avait confié comme mission de le faire. Sentant comme une petite chaleur se répandre dans sa poitrine, il se redressa.

- Il se tuera, vous pensez ? Mais Hiwatari-kun est intelligent, il sait bien que c'est stupide...  
- Justement, parce qu'il est intelligent, il a sûrement deviné qu'une vie humaine ne revêt d'importance que lorsqu'elle est précieuse aux yeux d'un autre.

Le rouquin voulut avaler sa salive, mais émit simplement un bruit de gorge assez étrange. Le père d'Hiwatari n'avait toujours pas touché à son verre, qu'il regardait sans le voir. Soudain, il sembla se réveiller et leva les yeux vers l'adolescent assis à la table.

- Vous en voulez ? demanda l'adulte en désignant la bouteille d'alcool.  
- Euh... non merci, je...  
- J'ai aussi l'alcool en horreur, mais cela a au moins un avantage...

Sous les yeux d'un Daisuke sidéré, il avala son verre en entier, d'une traite, sans reprendre sa respiration, puis reposa le verre avec douceur et sortit de la petite cuisine.

- ...celui de faire dormir, et quand on dort, on ne pense pas. Je laisse la bouteille là, servez-vous en, si vous voulez.

* * *

**Un jour de plus**

Quand Satoshi ouvrit les yeux, il ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Il avait la nausée, la migraine et son corps était très lourd. Son réveil annonçait neuf heures du matin. C'était Dimanche...

Il gémit et chercha quelqu'un du regard. Qui ? N'importe qui. Quelqu'un. Mais il n'y avait personne, et il commençait à avoir peur. Ce n'était même pas de la peur, qu'il ressentait, c'était de la terreur. Une terreur violente et inexpliquée, qui le prenait entièrement, sans lui laisser la moindre échappatoire.  
Il se terra au fond de son lit, tremblant, et, quelques secondes plus tard, quelqu'un entra. C'était Niwa.

Satoshi se jeta dans ses bras, le serrant de toutes ses forces. Il avait mal... il avait mal ! Et peur ! Peur d'être seul, peur qu'on ne l'aime plus, peur qu'on le laisse comme tous les autres l'avaient laissé auparavant. Son père, puis son grand-père, sa mère, son père adoptif, Du Nivernais... tous ceux qu'il avait aimés l'avaient laissé seul... Personne n'avait jamais voulu de lui...

- Pardonne-moi... pardon... je voulais... pas... reste...

Il plongea son visage dans les vêtements de Niwa, et respira son odeur, sa chaleur... c'était doux, doux, chaud et rassurant...  
Sa respiration s'apaisa petit à petit, mais il ne se sépara pas du corps de Niwa. Il ne voulait plus être seul. Plus jamais... Il ne le lâcherait plus...

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, ses cils caressant agréablement le tissu. Adossé à la porte, les bras croisés, les yeux fermés, il y avait son père adoptif. Il ouvrit les yeux, leurs regards se croisèrent. Satoshi se redressa péniblement, légèrement soutenu par Niwa, les yeux toujours rivés sur son père, qui se détourna de lui et ouvrit la porte pour sortir.

- Reviens..., gémit Satoshi.

Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Il ne voulait plus. Qu'il revienne ! Il fallait qu'il revienne ! Satoshi avait besoin de lui ! Il avait toujours eu besoin de lui !... Mais il s'éloignait ! Il était déjà dans le couloir !... Non !

- **Papa !**

Kei Hiwatari se figea, la main sur la poignée, prêt à fermer la porte derrière lui. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, son fils l'avait appelé ainsi, non pas parce que c'était la dénomination réglementaire, mais parce qu'il le ressentait. Quelque part dans son cœur, il ressentait quelque chose pour lui. Autre chose que de l'amitié, autre chose que de l'amour. Il était celui qui lui tenait lieu de père.

Mais la porte claqua, ignorant l'appel de Satoshi. Celui-ci sentit sa poitrine se déchirer, et tomba en arrière, le cœur empreint de panique. Seulement, pas de Krad à l'horizon... cette douleur n'était en aucun cas due à...

- Hiwatari-kun, est-ce que ça va ?  
- Pourquoi il est parti, Niwa ?... Pourquoi ?...  
- Je sais pas...  
- Pourquoi tout le monde me déteste tout le temps ?...

Les mots qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres étaient enfantins, presque dénués de sens, mais il se les était tant répétés, enfant... tout cela lui revenait brusquement... tout ce qu'il avait voulu oublier... la solitude, l'abandon, la détresse...

- Niwa...  
- Je suis là.

L'autre glissa sa main dans celle de Satoshi, qui la posa à l'emplacement de son cœur. Il avait trop ressenti, avec trop de violence, son corps n'en pouvait plus. De plus, il avait faim...

- Niwa, tu ne t'en iras pas, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je resterai avec toi.

Les yeux de Niwa étaient emplis de douceur et de gratitude. Et ils le regardaient. C'était lui, Satoshi, qui était regardé de cette manière. On le regardait avec plaisir. On aimait être avec lui, et on le lui faisait sentir...

- Promets-le..., insista Satoshi, la vision à nouveau troublée de larmes.  
- Je te promets que je resterai avec toi aussi longtemps que tu le désires.  
- Pour toujours ?  
- Aussi longtemps que tu le voudras.

* * *

- Tu n'arrives pas à manger ? s'inquiéta Niwa en le voyant porter de la nourriture à ses lèvres sans pouvoir la mettre dans sa bouche.  
- J'ai mal au cœur.  
- T'en fais pas ! Attends un peu, tu finiras bien par avoir faim !  
- Mais j'_ai_ faim...

Parce qu'il y avait bien deux jours qu'il avait quitté son lit, Satoshi avait l'étrange impression d'être infirme. Ses jambes sentaient à peine les draps qui les couvraient. Seulement, il sentait que son énergie était précaire et que les larmes remontaient lentement, dans sa poitrine. Les efforts de Niwa ne pouvaient pas l'empêcher de souffrir. Du Nivernais était morte... par sa faute...

Il ne fallait pas qu'il y pense, surtout pas... sinon, il allait pleurer. Et il ne voulait pas pleurer. Plus jamais il ne ressentirait la souffrance qui poignarde le cœur lorsqu'on se laisse aller ! Tout comprimer à l'intérieur est certes très douloureux, mais c'est bien plus noble. Quel honneur y-a-t-il à pleurer comme une madeleine ? Certains diront que c'est bon pour la santé, mais Satoshi se fichait de sa santé.

- Hiwatari-kun ?...  
- Oui ?  
- Tu as l'air triste.  
- Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas.  
- Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi, c'est pour ça.

En effet, le visage de Niwa exprimait de l'inquiétude, mais qu'y pouvait-il ? S'il parlait, il pleurerait... et...

- Elle est tombée...  
- Hein ?  
- Elle est tombée, et je n'ai pas su la rattraper. Nous étions au dessus du fleuve, au niveau de l'écluse près du temple.

Il serra les poings, si fort que ses ongles, légèrement longs, pénétrèrent douloureusement la peau de ses paumes. Il ne pouvait pas... il ne pouvait pas en parler... Niwa ne comprendrait pas ! Il n'y comprendrait rien !

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu n'as jamais ressenti ça.  
- Si tu comptes êtes de nouveau désagréable, je peux sortir tout de suite !  
- Sors, alors, ça vaut mieux.

Il sentait la colère revenir. La peine faisait place à la colère, à une force qui ne demandait qu'à sortir, qu'à se jeter sur Niwa pour lui faire le plus de mal possible. Satoshi était rarement en colère, mais quand il l'était, cela devenait toujours très destructeur pour les autres, car il disait des choses qu'il ne voulait pas forcément dire... et qui n'étaient pas toujours vraies...  
Quand il était en colère, c'était toute la rage, la haine accumulées qui se relâchaient d'un coup, dans le seul et unique but de faire du mal, comme on lui faisait du mal. Comme on lui avait toujours fait du mal...

Niwa referma la porte derrière lui, et Satoshi posa son bol à terre. Il fallait qu'il se calme... qu'il se calme...


	8. Jour de colère & Aurore d'espoir

**Note de l'auteur :** Lorsque j'ai relu ce chapitre, le mot anglais "sissy" m'est immédiatement venu à l'esprit. Cela signifie "peureux" et "efféminé". Satoshi... Daisuke... Je suis vraiment désolée !

Yumi Take : Devrais-je m'inquiéter de ce soudain manque d'inspiration de ta part ? Sans doute le fait de savoir si tu as aimé le chapitre, quel passage tu as préféré, et lequel reste à retravailler me suffirait. Il n'empêche que je suis flattée de voir que tu continues d'écrire des reviews. Je te remercie de tout cœur !

* * *

**Jour de colère**

- Vous n'avez rien fait !  
- Je sais.  
- Il vous a appelé et vous n'avez rien fait !  
- Pourquoi aurais-je fait quelque chose ?  
- Il a besoin de vous !

Le père d'Hiwatari cuisinait. Cela n'étonnait pas Daisuke : ce type cuisinait tout le temps, à croire qu'il ne savait faire que ça ! Ou peut-être était-ce sa façon de se redonner de la contenance.

- Il n'a pas besoin de moi : Satoshi est quelqu'un de fort. Ce n'est pas en le couvant qu'il deviendra adulte.  
- Vous pourriez au moins aller le voir quand il a besoin de vous ! Imaginez-vous à sa place !  
- Il me remerciera, plus tard.

Daisuke n'était pas furieux, mais frustré. Frustré de rester impuissant, de ne pas pouvoir le faire bouger de place ou ne serait-ce que réagir. Comment pouvait-il rester planté là alors que son fils souffrait, à quelques mètres à peine ? Il fallait être le dernier des monstres !

- Vous n'aimiez pas que vos parents viennent vous voir quand vous étiez seul ?  
- Je n'ai jamais été seul, je ne peux pas savoir.  
- Vous avez bien souffert un jour !  
- Je n'ai jamais souffert.  
- Pourtant, vous avez dit que vous aviez perdu votre petite amie !

L'homme se figea. Daisuke l'avait eu ! Non mais sans blague ! C'était quoi ce petit numéro prétentieux ? Comme si la crise du fils ne suffisait pas, il fallait donc qu'on s'occupe aussi du père ?

- Ce n'est pas pareil...  
- Je n'arriverai jamais à rendre Hiwatari-kun heureux tout seul : il faut que vous m'aidiez !  
- Et pourquoi ferais-je ça ? Personne ne m'a jamais aidé, moi.  
- Ce n'est pas parce que votre vie a été gâchée que vous avez le droit de gâcher la sienne !

Sa propre voix lui revint en écho, répercutée par les murs, et, comme son interlocuteur ne le regardait toujours pas, il fit volte-face et alla consoler Hiwatari seul. Enfin, "consoler"... Il alla affronter les foudres d'Hiwatari seul.  
Devant la porte, cependant, sa détermination vacilla, et il eut un mouvement de recul alors qu'il allait toucher la poignée. Qu'allait-il prendre, cette fois ?... Est-ce qu'il ne devait pas attendre un peu avant de ?...  
Non ! Il ne pouvait pas ! Hiwatari-kun avait besoin de lui !

- C'est moi...

Hiwatari ne releva même pas la tête à son entrée. Replié sur lui même, dans son lit, il ne bougeait pas. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il n'avait pas mangé, et cela l'inquiétait fortement, pour être franc, mais qu'y pouvait-il ? S'il y avait bien quelque chose qui caractérisait Hiwatari, c'était sa forte volonté... pour ne pas dire son fichu caractère !

- Est-ce que tu as faim ?  
- Laisse-moi.  
- Je ne te laisserai pas, je te l'ai promis ! Tu as déjà oublié ?

En guise de réponse, Hiwatari serra le poing. Daisuke ferma douloureusement les yeux quelques secondes, avant de se reprendre et de s'avancer dans la pièce pour s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, contre la table de chevet.  
Il écouta un long moment la respiration de l'autre, faisant taire la sienne... elle était faible, lente, régulière... c'était... paisible... et triste, à la fois. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir le consoler. Savoir le consoler...  
Le père d'Hiwatari-kun entra, brisant le calme qui s'était installé. Daisuke leva les yeux vers son visage, surpris. Il ne voulait plus le laisser seul, alors ?

- Je te demande pardon, Satoshi. J'ai changé d'avis, je...  
- Moi aussi, j'ai changé d'avis : je n'ai plus besoin de toi. Tu peux repartir.  
- Mais...  
- Quoi "mais" ? Vous croyez que j'ai besoin de vous ? Vous croyez qu'il me suffit d'avoir votre présence pour me sentir mieux ? Vous ne savez pas ce que je ressens, vous n'avez jamais souffert ! Vous n'avez jamais vu qui que ce soit mourir !  
- Je sais que tu ne m'as jamais aimé, Satoshi, et que tu ne m'aimeras jamais. Seulement, je te demande une chose, c'est de...  
- Pourquoi es-tu toujours en train de me donner des ordres ?  
- Parce que je ne peux pas communiquer avec toi autrement, répondit son père du tac au tac. Je fais ce que je peux pour...  
- **Pourquoi tu ramènes toujours tout à toi ?**

Daisuke sentit la peur lui nouer le ventre, quand Hiwatari cria. Effaré, il eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas s'éloigner de lui. L'adolescent aux cheveux clairs s'était assis, et, même s'il gardait son visage baissé, son poing fermé et tremblant trahissait sa colère.

- Tu ne parles que de toi ! _J'ai mal_, tu entends ? Mal ! J'aimerais bien que tu t'intéresses un peu à moi ! A ce que je ressens !  
- Ecoute, je...  
- Non, **toi**, écoute ! Ca fait huit ans que je te supporte, huit ans ! Huit ans à vivre avec quelqu'un que je n'intéresse pas, qui ne me regarde même pas, ne s'intéresse pas à ce que je fais !... quelqu'un qui ne m'aime pas...

Hiwatari pleurait, désormais. Sa voix était hachée, mais sûre : il savait ce qu'il disait. Là, ce n'était pas de la calomnie, c'était la pure vérité, et cela en devenait bien plus triste.

- Tu ne t'es jamais préoccupé de mon état, et là, tu voudrais me faire croire que tu t'intéresses à moi ? Alors que pendant tout ce temps... tout ce temps... tu ne t'es jamais demandé comment j'allais...  
- Je croyais que ça t'était égal.  
- Eh bien tu croyais mal...

Daisuke s'assit sur le lit d'Hiwatari et posa sa main sur son épaule, avant de le prendre dans ses bras, comme il ne se dégageait pas. Il le pressa contre lui, lui permettant de cacher son visage.  
Caressant doucement les cheveux clairs, il le serra de son mieux. Il ne savait pas comment le lui dire, comment lui faire comprendre, mais lui, Daisuke, serait toujours là pour lui. Il le lui avait promis.

* * *

- Je voudrais mourir...

Daisuke avait très faim, mais ne pouvait s'écarter. Hiwatari ne voulait pas le laisser partir et s'agrippait à sa main, l'empêchant de bouger. Le rouquin, replié sur lui-même pour ne pas laisser entendre son estomac, attendait donc avec impatience, tout en essayant de se raisonner, qu'il s'endorme.

- J'ai tellement mal...  
- Mais tu ne vas pas mourir, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Non... mais si tu savais combien j'en ai envie...  
- A cause de ton père ?  
- A cause de tout... de tout le monde...  
- Même moi ?  
- Non... Pas à cause de toi.

Les doigts d'Hiwatari se serrèrent autour de sa main, mais Daisuke n'y prit aucun plaisir. Il en avait marre, il voulait partir ! Mais il ne pouvait pas : il devait rester. C'était son devoir... mais ce n'était pas drôle du tout ! Et il est difficile de bien s'acquitter d'une tâche quand elle devient une corvée ! Si Hiwatari-kun l'avait laissé ne serait-ce qu'une vingtaine de minutes, il aurait pu, en revenant, véritablement se concentrer sur lui, mais là...

- Mon grand père est mort, ma mère est morte, Du Nivernais aussi... alors qu'il n'y a qu'une personne que je veux voir mourir : mon père. Et c'est le seul qui est en vie.  
- Je croyais que tu voulais qu'il s'intéresse à toi...  
- Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais, à ma place ?  
- Je mettrais mon orgueil de côté et j'irais lui demander un câlin.  
- Tu en fais souvent, toi ?  
- Non... ça m'énerve et maman m'étrangle tout le temps...  
- Mais tu en as envie ?  
- Oui...  
- Alors c'est ton orgueil, à toi aussi ?...  
- Oui...

Hiwatari garda un petit moment le silence, comme s'il réfléchissait. Daisuke s'imagina demander lui-même un câlin à sa mère, mais ne sentit à cette idée qu'un léger embarras. Non, il ne pouvait pas... elle ne se laisserait pas faire ou l'étranglerait !

- Et est-ce que tu laisserais de côté ton orgueil, pour moi ? murmura doucement l'adolescent aux cheveux clairs.  
- Si tu en veux, je t'en donnerai, mais uniquement pour te consoler.  
- Tu m'as pourtant dit que tu m'aimais.  
- Mais toi, tu m'as dit que tu aimais Du Nivernais, alors c'est non.  
- Je vois.

Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir dessiner, ce soir ? Encore une fois un Hiwatari alité et Daisuke à ses côtés ? Ils étaient bien partis pour...  
Daisuke soupira. Etre au service d'Hiwatari-kun n'était pas aussi plaisant que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer jusqu'ici, malheureusement. Il se sentait juste... mourir de faim.

- Tu es jaloux ?  
- Hein ?  
- Tu es jaloux de Du Nivernais ?

Daisuke tourna son regard vers le visage d'Hiwatari, plongé dans la pénombre. Il avait les yeux clos, et respirait doucement, l'air véritablement maladif.

- Oui, mais je comprends, et je suis content pour toi qu'elle t'ait aimé en retour...  
- Alors tu sacrifies tes propres sentiments pour moi ? Ca veut dire que tu m'aimes beaucoup, dans ce cas. Quand j'étais petit, j'aimais tellement ma mère que je faisais tout mon possible pour qu'elle soit heureuse, même si moi, je me sentais mal...  
- Moi, ce n'est pas pareil : je ne suis pas masochiste. Je t'aime, c'est tout.  
- Quoi ? s'étrangla Hiwatari, qui ne s'y attendait visiblement pas.  
- Toi, tu le faisais pour toi, pour qu'elle te remarque. Moi, je le fais pour que tu sois heureux.  
- _Qui_ est masochiste, alors ?

Hiwatari, vexé, lui lâcha la main et Daisuke put se remettre sur ses jambes, ce qu'il fit avec bonheur. L'autre se tourna dans son lit d'un geste presque rageur, lui tournant le dos.

- Je vais diner. Tu veux quelque chose ?  
- Non.  
- Très bien !

Hésitant entre la fierté d'avoir su s'affirmer et la peine de lui avoir fait du mal, Daisuke referma la porte derrière lui. Ils étaient tout sauf simples. Même si, et cela le rouquin l'admit volontiers, il y avait un point positif à leurs espèces de petites disputes : il allait enfin pouvoir manger !

* * *

**Aurore d'espoir**

L'eau coulait sur sa peau, sans qu'il puisse en tirer la satisfaction désirée. Il se sentait lourd ; vide et lourd. Et il avait faim.

- Qu'est-ce que ça te fait, quand tu penses à moi ? demanda-t-il.  
- Comment ça ? répondit Niwa, de l'autre côté de la porte de la salle de bain.  
- Quand tu t'imagines avec moi, tu te sens bien ?  
- Bien sûr !  
- Entre, s'il te plait.  
- Hein ?  
- Entre ! La porte n'est pas fermée.  
- Mais... tu prends ta douche, non ?  
- Tu n'as qu'à pas regarder.  
- Je ne sais pas si...  
- Viens, s'il te plait !

Satoshi ne cessa pas de s'astiquer les cheveux : il se sentait vraiment sale. Ce qu'il regrettait fortement, aussi, c'était que son corps était bien trop abîmé pour ressentir le délicat frisson que l'entrée de Niwa aurait dû lui procurer. Il fallait d'abord qu'il prenne soin de lui, qu'il cicatrise, et ensuite il redeviendrait sensible à tout cela.

- Ton père est en train de préparer à manger.  
- Quelle heure est-il ?  
- Midi passé ! - Il est vraiment content que tu te sois levé, tu sais !  
- Et toi, tu l'es ?  
- Oui ! Comme ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas mangé, j'avais peur que tu meures...

Satoshi soupira imperceptiblement, gémit, presque. Il avait très mal à la nuque et ne parvenait pas à se détendre. De plus, ses jambes tremblaient, et il dut s'empresser de finir de se laver pour sortir et s'habiller, tant il avait peur que son corps le trahisse et qu'il tombe. Avant d'enfiler ses vêtements, cependant, il fixa le dos de Niwa, qui, soigneusement appuyé sur le mur, gardait la tête bien baissée, afin de ne pas voir quelque chose de mal placé. Satoshi eut envie de sourire, mais ses muscles faciaux répondaient difficilement, et il s'abstint. Au moins, son âme tirait beaucoup de plaisir de la vue de Niwa, et c'était déjà énorme.

- Allons-y, Niwa.  
- Tu es habillé ?  
- Oui.  
- Alors allons-y !

Ils descendirent les escaliers, et, tel que l'avait dit le petit garçon, le vieux était en train de cuisiner. De toute façon, se dit Satoshi avec amertume, il ne savait faire que ça...

- Comment vas-tu, Satoshi ?  
- Bien, papa. - Niwa, maintenant que j'y pense, tes parents t'ont laissé venir ici sans ?...  
- **Mes parents !... Oh non, maman m'avait dit de l'appeler au moins tous les deux jours ! Elle va être furieuse ! Hiwatari-kun, Hiwatari-kun, je peux emprunter ton téléphone ?**

Satoshi recula d'un pas, comme Niwa se penchait vers lui avec un air hystérique tout à fait terrifiant.

- Oui... oui... il est juste...  
-** Merci ! **Oh bon sang bon sang bon sang...

Transi d'effroi, Satoshi se laissa tomber sur une chaise et reprit sa respiration, alors que le rouquin se précipitait dans le couloir et décrochait le combiné en gémissant. Oh, oui... Il se souvenait très bien de sa mère... Et plaignait Niwa sincèrement, très sincèrement, très très sincèrement !  
Comme, en songeant, son regard s'égarait dans la cuisine, il tomba sur la silhouette de son père, qui lui tournait le dos, empilant trois verres sur trois assiettes sortis d'un des placards muraux. Et là, contrairement à d'habitude, Satoshi ne se sentit pas obligé de dire quelque chose, mais ce quelque chose lui vint tout naturellement aux lèvres.

- Je peux t'aider ?

La douceur de sa voix l'étonna lui-même, et encore davantage la réaction qu'eut son père. Kei Hiwatari cessa de bouger, et se retourna lentement, lentement, pour le regarder, avant de lui sourire, de son splendide sourire typique qui sonnait si faux et si hypocrite ! Un bonheur...

- Ca ira, merci d'avoir proposé.  
- Je peux savoir ce que tu entendais par "Je croyais que ça t'était égal" ?

Le sourire disparut légèrement, remplacé par un air légèrement contrit. Eh non, dommage pour lui, mais Satoshi n'avait pas oublié le moins du monde !

- Cela signifie que j'ai toujours cru que le fait que je sois là ou non t'était égal.  
- Quand tu étais petit, tu as eu ce problème ?  
- Pardon ?  
- Ne pas savoir si tu aimes ou n'aimes pas telle personne...

Le haut-commissaire ne suivait évidemment plus le lien logique de cette conversation, et renonça à saisir ce que désirait Satoshi après quelques secondes de réflexion. Au lieu de fastidieuses et inutiles réflexions, il choisit de répondre sans discuter.

- Non, je n'ai jamais douté.  
- Ton père t'aimait, toi ?

Silence. La pile d'assiettes fut posée sur la table, puis les différents éléments soigneusement répartis autour de la petite table circulaire. Satoshi détailla longuement le visage de son père, légèrement renfrogné comme s'il avait ravivé de mauvais souvenirs.

- Je ne sais pas.  
- Je croyais que tu n'avais jamais douté...  
- Je n'ai jamais douté du fait que _je_ l'aimais. Mais lui, je ne sais pas. J'aimerais te répondre oui, mais à la fin de sa vie, il a légèrement... pété les plombs.  
- Il est mort ? souffla Satoshi, sentant comme un nœud dans son estomac.  
- Oui, depuis neuf ans.

Oh... Il avait toujours cru, jusque là, que si Kei Hiwatari ne l'avait jamais emmené voir ses parents, c'était parce qu'il s'était fâché avec, ou qu'ils vivaient dans un pays étranger. Jamais il ne se serait douté de... ça. Et il se sentait, pour avoir ressenti ce que son père avait probablement ressenti, profondément empli de compassion.

- Et ta mère ?  
- Elle est morte aussi, il y a quinze ans.  
- Alors tu es resté tout seul ?

Visiblement embarrassé par toutes ces questions, l'homme s'assit en face de lui et chercha une réponse.

- Oui, mais ce n'était pas difficile, ne t'inquiète pas !  
- Ta mère est morte, et ton père a "pété les plombs" avant de mourir... et ce n'était pas difficile ?  
- Dis-moi, Satoshi... ce n'est pas toi qui a dit que je ramenais tout à moi ? Cessons de parler de tout ça !  
- Mais... une fois, je t'ai demandé si tu avais souffert, enfant, et tu m'as dit que non.  
- Les circonstances n'étaient pas les mêmes : tu venais toi-même de perdre ta mère ! Tu crois peut-être qu'alors que tu n'avais que six ans, j'allais te parler de ces vieilles histoires ?  
- Mais ce ne sont pas des "vieilles histoires" ; ce sont _tes_ histoires !  
- Alors ce sont de vieilles histoires. Concentre-toi sur toi et sur ta propre souffrance, au lieu de t'occuper de ce qui n'existe plus !  
- Mais, papa...  
- Il n'y a pas de "mais" !  
- Il a raison.

C'était la voix de Niwa, fatiguée, au ton déprimé - allez savoir pourquoi - mais c'était la voix de Niwa. Satoshi tenta un léger sourire dans sa direction, auquel le rouquin répondit à grand peine.

- Tiens, écoute ton camarade, Satoshi ! Lui sait qu'on ne doit pas se mêler des affaires des autres !  
- Non ! Je suis d'accord avec Hiwatari-kun...  
- Ah... Bon, à table.  
- Désolé..., bredouilla vainement le petit garçon, prenant place à table.

* * *

- Et voilà pour ce soir ! "Aurore d'espoir" !  
- Je peux voir ?

Niwa se courba un peu, plaquant le dessin sur sa poitrine pour le dérober à la vue de Satoshi. Il ne voulait pas.

- S'il te plait...  
- Bon...

Tremblant, Niwa lui tendit le carnet, pour aussitôt détourner le regard. "Aurore d'espoir" était le titre de cesse journée, alors ? Quel espoir ?  
Le dessin représentait Niwa, Satoshi et son père assis à table, probablement en train de manger. "Aurore d'espoir", hein...  
Satoshi se frotta la nuque, pour la détendre un peu, mais impossible d'effacer cette espèce de pression désagréable. Il finit par craquer, et dit à contrecœur :

- Niwa, j'ai très mal à la nuque...  
- Tu veux que j'aille chercher un médicament ?  
- Non... Tu ne voudrais pas me masser un peu ?  
- Ah ? Si, si ! Attends...

Niwa s'assit sur le lit, derrière Satoshi, et suivit ses quelques indications. Au moment où les doigts du petit garçon, légèrement frais, entrèrent en contact avec sa peau, l'adolescent aux cheveux clairs regretta de lui avoir demandé : il n'aimait pas qu'on le touche, ça le dégoûtait. Seulement, il changea d'avis, sentant sa crispation se défaire sous les doigts de Niwa.

- C'est ce que tu voulais ?  
- Oui... plus bas...  
- Ce n'est plus la nuque, "plus bas", Hiwatari-kun...  
- J'ai mal au dos...  
- Allonge-toi, alors ! Ce sera plus facile !  
- Merci beaucoup...  
- Attends un peu avant de me remercier : ça se trouve, je vais te déboiter quelque chose et tu vas regretter de m'avoir demandé.

Niwa ne plaisantait qu'à moitié, mais Satoshi ne fit pas de difficultés, car il avait bien trop mal et préférait tenter sa chance. Il s'installa, et attendit. Mais, au bout de quelques longues secondes, comme rien ne venait il tourna la tête pour poser son regard sur Niwa, qui, figé, le regardait d'un air malheureux.

- Je ne sais pas comment faire...  
- C'était très bien, tout à l'heure. Recommence, d'accord ?

Niwa posa timidement ses mains sur son dos, et Satoshi ferma les yeux, posant à l'aveuglette le carnet par terre. Il se sentait certes encore un peu patraque, mais... il commençait à percevoir les quelques petites sensations difficile à définir que l'on ressent lorsqu'une personne aimée a un geste tendre envers nous. Une sorte de tension mêlée à un frisson lui même mêlé d'excitation elle même mêlée à du plaisir. Enfin c'est difficile à définir !

- Tu me dis si je te fais mal !  
- Oui... mais je te fais confiance...  
- "Confiance" ?

Les pouces de Niwa s'enfonçaient un peu trop, mais cela n'était pas si désagréable, même si, au moment où le rouquin y mit les ongles, Satoshi lui fit vite comprendre que ça n'allait pas, et il corrigea aussitôt. Par la suite, il n'y eut plus aucun souci de ce genre, car le petit garçon fit preuve d'une peu étonnante et incontestable douceur. Ses quelques frictions superficielles devenaient plus prononcées, lentes, délicates, plus sûres d'elles, aussi. Les mouvements se faisaient moins aléatoires, comme il devinait où étaient situés les points de tension.  
Eprouvé par cette longue journée, il ne résista pas longtemps au sommeil. Il sentit simplement Niwa qui continuait à le masser, avant de sombrer.


	9. Départ & Le Jour des Doléances

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai gagné un concours de nouvelles. C'était la première fois que moi, petite fanfictionneuse, faisais lire une histoire originale. C'est émouvant. Et encourageant ! Elle sera publiée sous mon vrai nom, donc, dans un souci d'anonymat, je n'en dirai pas plus. (*Rire*)

Yumi Take : Tu es allée en Suède ? Dis-donc... Ce doit être une véritable chance pour un auteur ! J'espère que cela t'a inspirée. Si tu es encore déprimée, je doute que ces chapitres te remontent véritablement le moral.

* * *

**Départ**

- J'aimerais sortir...

Daisuke l'empêcha de se relever, posant fermement ses mains sur ses épaules. Alors là, sûrement pas !

- Tu es encore faible, tu vas te reposer !  
- Mais Niwa, je me sens bien !...  
- Tu ne manges que depuis hier ; c'est non !  
- Mais comment veux-tu que je me remette si je ne vais pas respirer le...  
- Cet argument de film, je n'y ai jamais cru, tu peux t'arrêter là.

Hiwatari soupira : il avait perdu, et Daisuke lui sourit, lui montrant qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'il lui en veuille. Hiwatari détendit immédiatement son visage et s'allongea plus confortablement.  
Daisuke avait vraiment peur qu'il ne s'épuise ! Qu'aurait-il pu faire si Hiwatari n'avait pas pu tenir toute une marche ? Non, il valait mieux rester à la maison et l'y laisser se reposer !

Tout en réfléchissant, il scrutait le visage, encore pâle, de son camarade. Celui-ci le fixait, semblant hésiter sur la conduite à adopter, et c'est lorsque, d'une voix timide, il lui demanda ce qu'il faisait que Daisuke réalisa qu'il était resté penché sur lui pendant tout ce temps. Il s'excusa vivement, sans même songer à se relever...  
Hiwatari passa ses bras autour de ses épaules, l'attira contre lui, et il se laissa faire. Il sentit sa main parcourir son dos, pour se glisser sous ses vêtements, et voulut dire quelque chose, mais on frappa à la porte, et Daisuke le rejeta de toutes ses forces.

- On peut entrer ?

Daisuke s'empressa d'arranger ses vêtements, le souffle court, car le nouveau venu n'avait pas attendu l'accord pour entrer.

- Imil...  
- Tout à fait. Comment allez-vous ?

Daisuke se leva pour accueillir Philémon, qui, malgré son ton qui se voulait enthousiaste, n'avait pas l'air de rigoler tant que ça.

- Ca... ça va..., mentit Daisuke.  
- Ca fait un petit moment qu'on ne s'est pas vus ! Et on revient pour vous dire au revoir.

Le début de sourire du rouquin s'effaça aussitôt. Il n'aimait pas cela... oh, non, il n'aimait pas cela...

- Avec ce qui est arrivé à Berry, le voyage a été raccourci...  
- On dit "écourté" ! corrigea machinalement Hiwatari.

Ce dernier fit mine de se lever de son lit, surveillant Daisuke du coin de l'œil, mais comme on ne lui opposait aucune résistance, se leva. Le rouquin n'avait pas envie de le faire s'allonger, oh non... il n'avait plus envie de grand chose... Sofia et Philémon allaient partir...

- Où... est Sofia ? demanda-t-il à demi-voix, plus pour s'empêcher de pleurer qu'autre chose.  
- Elle dit au revoir, elle aussi. Elle va venir, ne t'en fais pas !  
- Philémon !...

Le Français disparut de son champ de vision comme il le serrait dans ses bras. Il le pressa contre lui, collant son front contre son épaule pour ne pas qu'il le voie pleurer. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils partent !

- Daisuke...

Philémon lui rendit aussi son étreinte, peut-être un peu trop fort, mais c'était agréable, même s'il ne pouvait plus nier ses sanglots. Le Français eut la meilleure réaction qu'on puisse espérer : il se tut, se contentant de lui prodiguer un peu de chaleur. Tout ça en même temps... Berry qui arrivait, Hiwatari-kun qui faisait n'importe quoi, et là, Sofia et Philémon qui s'en allaient... C'était trop... trop, pour lui... il craquait maintenant, mais, au fond... il y avait bien longtemps qu'il aurait voulu pleurer. Et pleurer sur l'épaule de Philémon était bien plus facile que sur celle d'Hiwatari.

- Je veux pas... je veux pas que tu partes...  
- Daisuke ?

Quand il entendit la voix de Sofia, Daisuke releva la tête, dévoilant son visage nimbé de larmes. La jeune fille vint vers lui, inquiète, et, comprenant ce qui se passait, vint à son tour tenir lieu de mouchoir - Daisuke n'ayant que les vêtements de l'autre pour s'essuyer le visage...  
Il passa un petit moment ainsi, à écouter la respiration lente de Sofia, apaisant ses pleurs, moment de calme qui ne finit que lorsque Philémon osa timidement :

- Excuse-moi, Daisuke, mais en tant que frère de Sofia, je te demande de relever ta tête.  
- Hein ?

Daisuke, qui venait de se rendre compte qu'il pressait innocemment - mais tout de même - sa tête contre le sein droit de Sofia, la lâcha immédiatement, en bafouillant un flot d'excuses inintelligible.

- Je ne m'en étais pas aperçue...  
- Moi si ! répondit le Français, l'air embarrassé.  
« _Ca va aller, Daisuke ?_ »  
- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta le père d'Hiwatari, qui passait dans le couloir.  
- Hiwatari-kun, je suis désolé !  
- Ca va aller, Niwa, je m'en remets. Difficilement, mais je m'en remets.

Et comme Hiwatari commençait à sourire, Daisuke vira carrément à l'écarlate, mais eut cependant le réflexe de se plaquer la main sur la bouche pour ne pas repartir dans son flot ininterrompu de paroles.

- Bon, ben... Au revoir, Hiwatari ! Prends soin de toi, d'accord ?  
- Je prendrai soin de moi.

Contrairement à son frère, qui se tenait respectueusement à distance, Sofia s'avança vers l'adolescent aux cheveux clairs et le serra brièvement dans ses bras.

- Prends aussi soin de lui..., murmura-t-elle.  
- Je n'y manquerai pas.  
- Je n'ai pas compris ce que tu viens de dire...  
- J'ai dit oui !  
- Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas beaucoup fait de progrès en Japonais. - On y va, Philémon ?

Elle déglutit, les yeux rivés au sol, et fit demi-tour jusqu'à la porte. Daisuke voulut les raccompagner jusqu'à l'entrée mais stoppa en voyant du coin de l'œil Hiwatari chanceler en voulant avancer.

- Ce sais ce à quoi tu penses, Niwa, mais je veux les voir partir.  
- Tu es encore faible...  
- Aide-moi, dans ce cas !

Prenant le bras droit de Daisuke, Hiwatari le tira presque jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, où les attendaient les Européens. Un sourire plus tard, ces derniers s'avançaient dans la rue, et le rouquin dut se faire force pour ne pas fermer les yeux...  
Le père d'Hiwatari-kun sortit à son tour, et partit dans leur direction, les rattrapant en quelques enjambées.

- Je serai de retour ce soir !  
- Où est-ce qu'il va ?  
- Il est ami avec Sofia, je crois : je les ai présentés... alors il doit la raccompagner pour lui dire au revoir.  
- C'était pour ton père, le "prends soin de lui" ?  
- Oui...

Le visage songeur d'Hiwatari ôta toute autre distraction de son esprit, et il le fixa longuement, essayant de graver cette vue dans sa mémoire. Il lui tenait toujours fermement le bras, c'était agréable. Très agréable...

- Quelque chose me dit que nous aurons du travail, ce soir, Niwa.

* * *

- Vous êtes malade ? s'inquiéta Daisuke, avisant l'extrême pâleur du père d'Hiwatari, qui, comme d'habitude, s'affairait dans la cuisine, même si, cette fois, le rouquin avait bien l'impression que ses gestes ne suivaient aucune recette existante.  
- Je vais très bien.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
- Je...

L'homme baissa les yeux sur ses mains imbibées de farine collée avec de l'eau, et resta un moment pantois, avant de se les nettoyer sous le robinet.

- Je vais faire à dîner ! trouva-t-il en fin de compte.  
«_ Si tu veux un conseil : mange en ville, ce soir, Daisuke ! Je tiens un minimum à ta vie ! _»  
- _Dis pas ça... le pauvre...  
_« _Quoi, "le pauvre" ? Me dis pas que tu le plains parce qu'il est à côté de la plaque ! _»  
- _Mais non, mais...  
_« _Ah, tu me rassures ! _»

Le rouquin s'empêcha de sourire. Hiwatari avait dit vrai : ils avaient du travail ! Ce type semblait encore plus touché du départ des Européens que Daisuke lui-même, et pourtant, ce dernier en avait le cœur gros !

- Et alors, qu'est-ce qu'on mange, ce soir ?  
- Laisse-le, lui murmura Hiwatari à l'oreille. Laisse-le.  
- Mais, je croyais que...  
- J'ai bien réfléchi ; pourquoi le consolerait-on alors qu'il a catégoriquement refusé de m'écouter quand j'étais moi-même en position de faiblesse ?  
- Mais je croyais que tu disais qu'on allait avoir du travail...

Hiwatari l'entraîna dans le couloir, puis dans l'escalier, et enfin dans la chambre. Là, il ferma la porte et le lâcha. Pour fondre en larmes.

- Hiwatari-kun !...

Immédiatement, Daisuke s'avança pour lui toucher l'épaule, établir un contact, comprendre, n'importe quoi !... il ne comprenait pas... il ne comprenait rien... jamais rien...  
Pour la première fois, Daisuke abandonna l'idée de consoler Hiwatari. Pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas, mais parce qu'il ne pouvait pas... Il allait pleurer, lui aussi, et n'en avait pas envie, aussi il se concentra sur Shin. Il devait dessiner la page de ce jour-là. La page du départ de Sofia et Philémon... de la dernière fois qu'il les voyait...

A cette pensée, il sentit sa volonté, la dernière barrière s'opposant à ses larmes, céder, et il dut éloigner le carnet pour ne pas le mouiller. Pourquoi devaient-ils partir ?... pourquoi ?... Alors que c'était la période pendant laquelle il aurait eu le plus besoin d'eux... Il n'avait pas assez pris soin d'eux... Il n'avait pas dit à quel point il les appréciait...

* * *

**Le jour des doléances**

- Tu sais, je vais bientôt devoir rentrer chez moi...

A ces mots, un grand froid se répandit dans tout le corps de Satoshi, et il crispa machinalement ses doigts sur son livre.

- Oui, je m'en doute. Mais je ne veux pas que tu partes.  
- J'ai pas trop envie de partir non plus, mais je sais pas depuis combien de temps je rate les cours, et maman... enfin, maman va s'inquiéter !

Jusqu'à maintenant, il s'était interdit de penser à l'inexorable moment où Niwa devrait partir, et autant dire que là, il se prenait l'information de plein fouet dans le même temps où elle ressurgissait de son coin de conscience dans lequel il l'avait reléguée jusqu'à maintenant, ce qui est tout de même assez violent à ressentir.  
Satoshi cligna des yeux une ou deux fois pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans tout ça, puis posa calmement son livre sur ses genoux et prit une petite inspiration.

- Je te suis reconnaissant d'être resté auprès de moi.  
- Je savais bien que tu finirais par me remercier, malgré tout ce que tu as dit...

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il... venait de dire, là ? "Je savais bien que..."  
Niwa souriait, et ce sourire le fit bouillonner de rage. Voilà qu'il prenait du plaisir à se sentir supérieur à lui, à lui avoir prouvé quelque chose... et Satoshi détestait qu'on prenne du plaisir sur lui.

- Je ne me sentais pas bien.  
- Ca, j'ai remarqué ! Avec tout ce que tu m'as balancé !  
- Je te dis que je ne me sentais pas bien.  
- Alors hier soir aussi, tu ne t'es pas senti bien ? Avec ce que tu as dit à ton père...  
- Ca n'a aucun rapport ! Lui n'a que ce qu'il mérite !  
- C'est ton père, quand même...  
- Justement.

Il ne le regardait pas, les yeux baissés, concentré pour ne pas se mettre en colère. S'il se fâchait, il ne tiendrait pas : il serait reparti pour rester au repos encore deux jours. Il fallait qu'il se calme...

- Tu peux vraiment être cruel, des fois, Hiwatari-kun...  
- Je sais.  
- Et tu le fais exprès ?  
- Parfois, oui. J'ai envie de faire souffrir, par vengeance.  
- Quelle vengeance ? Tu veux te venger de quoi ?

Le rouquin, dont le visage exprimait un fort intérêt, s'approcha de lui, posant ses coudes sur les draps, le visage levé vers le sien. Il était mignon, très mignon, or il avait du mal à profiter de la vue comme il se devait, agacé comme il l'était.

- De tout. Lui, c'est parce que ça lui est égal que je sois là ou non.  
- Tu sais...  
- Je sais ce que tu vas dire, Niwa ! Que tout va s'arranger et qu'on va se réconcilier autour d'un bol de lait, mais ça ne marche pas comme cela, dans la vraie vie. Ou si ça fonctionne comme ça, alors pas chez moi.  
- Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire !  
- Vraiment ?...

Le ton ne montait pas, mais il n'y avait plus aucune amitié dans leur voix. Niwa, les sourcils froncés, ne le regardait pas ; il avait perdu sa satisfaction de tout à l'heure et semblait réfléchir. De toute façon, que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

- J'allais dire que tu te fais des idées ! Je suis certain que...  
- C'est ça ! Tu es persuadé que tout le monde est comme toi, comme ta famille : à vous aimer, à passer du temps ensemble, à vous réconcilier quand ça va mal !  
- Non...

Satoshi commençait à trembler. Son livre lui échappa et tomba au sol dans un bruissement de feuilles tordues et pliées.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de rentrer et de trouver une maison vide. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce qu'on ressent lorsqu'on sait que personne ne viendra, qu'on ne compte pour personne, que personne ne se demande comment on va... Et... et si tu crois que l'on ne ressent rien dans ces cas-là, si tu crois qu'au fond, la solitude, on s'y habitue et que ça changera dès que quelqu'un prendra soin de nous, alors tu peux continuer à croire que je vais jouer au gentil garçon et me réconcilier avec mon père.  
- Dis, Hiwatari...  
- Quoi ?  
- Est-ce que je rêve ou tu me reproches d'être heureux avec ma famille ?

Quelque chose d'aussi invisible que violent percuta la poitrine de Satoshi, et son souffle se coupa. Mais qu'il était stupide, ce gamin ! Stupide !...

- Je te reproche de croire que tout va bien se passer !  
- Tu es jaloux ?  
- Mais non ! Simplement, tu ne sais pas ce qu'est souffrir !  
- Alors tu es jaloux.

Il devait se faire force pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge et lui montrer s'il était jaloux ! Pour qui se prenait-il, à la fin ? Il ne comprenait rien !...

- Et toi, tu es naïf.  
- Alors on devrait bien s'entendre ! Un jaloux et un naïf, c'est pas mal...  
- Tu as dit qu'il y avait des fois où j'étais cruel. Eh bien il y a autre chose de périodique, chez moi : en ce moment, je te hais.  
- Je m'en doute bien, mais il fallait qu'on en parle à un moment où à un autre ! Pas vrai ?...  
- Non, c'est faux. J'aurais très bien pu vivre sans.  
- Me traiter de naïf qui ne sait rien de la vie ? Ca serait bien sorti à un moment où à un autre. A vrai dire, je suis plutôt content de le savoir : comme ça, je sais ce que tu penses de moi !

Niwa souriait de nouveau, et Satoshi soupira longuement. Ce qu'il avait dit n'avait avancé à rien, ce gamin continuait de jouer à son jeu du "tout va bien, tout le monde est gentil". Quelle cruelle désillusion l'attendait, lorsque, plus vieux, il se rendrait compte de ce qu'est réellement la vie !

- Et qu'est-ce que le fait de le savoir t'apporte ?  
- Je peux agir en fonction pour que tu m'aimes plus !  
- Et pourquoi t'aimerais-je ?  
- Parce que j'ai envie que tu m'aimes, moi... Et je veux que tu aimes ton père, aussi !

Il s'affaissa de dix centimètres, lassé, et profita d'être plus près du sol pour ramasser son livre qui gisait encore à terre. Mauvaise journée, cent fois mauvaise journée ! Il y avait décidément des instants comme ceux-là où on regrettait d'être né !

* * *

Satoshi n'avait ni quitté le balcon, ni ouvert la bouche depuis deux heures de l'après-midi. Là, la nuit tombait, le vieux et Niwa étaient en train de dîner, et lui, il... il boudait. Oui, il boudait ! Et alors ? N'avait-on plus le droit de faire ce qu'on voulait, sur cette fichue Terre ?

Il était fâché à cause de Niwa, de ce qu'il lui avait dit, et de ses réactions puériles. Il était fâché parce que cette journée était gâchée, et parce qu'il détestait son père. Et il était surtout fâché parce que Niwa allait partir plus tôt que prévu. Satoshi s'était plus ou moins fixé un temps, dans sa tête, une période qu'il passerait avec Niwa, et voir ses désirs ainsi coupés lui donnait autant envie de pleurer que de se mettre en colère après lui. Niwa préférait sa famille, sa maison, et l'école, c'était normal, mais, en même temps... il ne voulait plus le voir partir... il ne voulait plus être seul... Ou plutôt non : il voulait être avec lui. Il voulait profiter au maximum de sa présence.  
Quel capricieux il faisait, décidément... Niwa lui faisait l'honneur de le supporter, et lui, il ne s'en satisfaisait pas ! Il n'était pas capable d'apprécier ça ! C'était lui l'imbécile, lui et toutes ses lubies ridicules !

- Hiwatari-kun, ça va ?...  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
- J'étais venu prendre mon carnet et... enfin, je m'inquiète pour toi... T'as vraiment pas faim ?  
- Non...  
- Tu sais, je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure, j'ai vraiment pas voulu te faire de peine...  
- Il n'y a aucun problème. Je réfléchis, c'est tout.  
- Non, tu ne réfléchis pas ; tu as mal, et ça se voit.

L'adolescent aux cheveux clairs serra les dents. Son cœur débordait déjà de frustration et de tristesse, et il fallait que ce gamin vienne y rajouter la colère. Pourquoi parlait-il toujours de ce dont Satoshi ne voulait pas parler ?

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça change.  
- Ca change que je veux t'aider pour que tu te sentes mieux !  
- Tu es vraiment présomptueux.  
- En plus d'être naïf ? Eh ben...

Derrière lui, Niwa restait immobile : il ne percevait aucun froissement de vêtements, ni aucun son de pas. Un instant, il fut tenter de regarder ce qu'il faisait, mais haussa vaguement les épaules et continua à observer la rue et la maison de la vieille d'à côté. A quoi bon ?...

- Dis, Hiwatari-kun... tu m'aimes un peu, quand même ?  
- Je sais pas..., souffla Satoshi après un petit temps de réflexion.  
- Hein ?  
- Je ne sais pas.  
- Ah... Bon, ben... Je descends, je vais... dessiner. Si tu as faim, il y a de quoi manger, d'accord ?

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, car il savait déjà qu'il ne descendrait pas, par fierté, et aussi à cause de son estomac noué par ce trop plein d'émotions.  
Il aurait tellement voulu... ne jamais avoir trahi Niwa...


	10. Vers un Jour Meilleur & Crépuscule

**Note de l'auteur :** Il n'y a rien de plus étrange que de reconnaître ses propres sensations dans un texte. Tout à coup, on se sent pris de l'intérieur, et l'on se comprend bien mieux, voyant l'impalpable écrit, transcrit en mots. Il y a bien longtemps que j'ai ressenti quelque chose de ce genre. Avez-vous un livre à me proposer, une fanfiction à me suggérer ?  
Merci infiniment d'avoir lu jusque-là !

* * *

**Vers un jour meilleur**

Quand Daisuke se réveilla, il se sentait vraiment très étrange. Déjà, il avait du mal à sortir du brouillard, puis les plis des draps étaient imprimés sur sa joue, ce qui est toujours un peu perturbant ; enfin, il ne reconnut pas d'emblée où il se trouvait. Ce ne fut que lorsque son regard tomba sur le cadre photo à sa gauche qu'il se souvint s'être endormi dans la chambre d'Hiwatari. Par contre, ce dont il ne se souvenait pas, c'était de s'être allongé aussi bien sur le lit... et s'il ne s'en souvenait pas, c'était que ça n'avait pas eu lieu : s'il faisait bien confiance à quelque chose, c'était à sa mémoire... et à ses réflexes, aussi, mais c'était une autre histoire !

A sa droite, face au mur, Hiwatari était allongé et semblait dormir. La couverture, trop courte pour couvrir deux personnes sans qu'elles se touchent - ce qui était le cas - était soigneusement étalée sur Hiwatari-kun et sur l'espace qui le séparait de Daisuke, qui se moquait pas mal d'avoir froid puisqu'il se levait... Enfin, il se levait... en principe, il se levait. En pratique, il gardait ses yeux fixés sur les cheveux d'Hiwatari, qui tombaient avec souplesse sur les draps ; puis ses épaules, qui se soulevaient et s'abaissaient au rythme de sa respiration, et enfin son dos, qui disparaissait sous son pyjama, puis sous la fine couverture. Même de dos, il était mignon... et ça faisait bien longtemps que Daisuke n'avait pas éprouvé de véritable plaisir à être comme cela à côté de lui ! Il fallait avouer qu'en ce moment, Hiwatari n'était agréable que quand il se taisait.

Timidement, sur un coup de tête, Daisuke appliqua sa paume gauche sur le dos d'Hiwatari. Pour le toucher, peut-être, ou pour sentir sa chaleur, il n'en savait rien. Mais c'était agréable : tiède, nouveau, et... et beaucoup d'autres choses.

- Hiwatari-kun, tu dors ? demanda-t-il très doucement.

Pas de réponse, et c'était certain qu'il ne faisait pas semblant. Il dormait. Daisuke en profita donc pour se serrer contre lui, passant son bras libre autour d'une des ses épaules pour le serrer de plus près. Il agit avec tant de précaution, de délicatesse, de lenteur que l'autre ne sembla même pas sentir ce corps étranger entrer en contact avec lui. Ce n'était pas que Daisuke désirait se glisser de façon à ce qu'Hiwatari ne puisse se dégager lorsqu'il tenterait d'abuser sauvagement de lui ! C'était même plutôt le contraire : il éprouvait un plaisir subtil à le toucher ainsi, à se nicher tout contre lui, bien au chaud.

« _Est-ce que j'ai le droit d'être affligé ?_ »  
- _Pourquoi ?  
_« _Bof, non, pour rien... _»  
- _Je fais quelque chose de mal ?  
_« _Non, c'est même plutôt le contraire... Tu _ne _fais_ pas_ quelque chose de mal, et c'est bien ce qui m'ennuie._ »  
-_ Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que je le touche !  
_« _Ce n'est pas la même chose, si c'est toi ou si c'est lui !_ »  
- _Tu parles... Bon, alors, qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles ?  
_« _J'ai bien quelque chose, mais... non. Essaie de le serrer plus fort ! _»  
- _C'est tout ?  
_« _J'imagine qu'avec toi, c'est déjà le bout du monde..._ »

Le ton de Dark avait quelque chose de singulièrement sérieux. Il ne se moquait pas - ouvertement - de lui, pas de boutade, pas de "Je compte jusqu'à trois et si tu es encore comme ça je viens"... On aurait dit qu'il était vraiment affligé, ce que le rouquin n'espérait pas. Etait-il jaloux, lui aussi ?... Non ! Il ne fallait tout de même pas qu'il se mette à croire que tout le monde était jaloux de lui ! Surtout Dark ! Dans ce cas, c'était plutôt Daisuke qui était jaloux !

Bon, alors... le serrer plus fort... mais il ne pouvait plus, à moins de le réveiller...  
Il tenta tout de même, pressant sa joue contre la nuque d'Hiwatari, qui remua un peu, gêné dans son sommeil. Son cœur commençait à battre fort, et vite... il voulait le serrer plus fort, encore plus fort...

- Niwa ?...

La voix légèrement pâteuse de l'Etre aimé se leva, et il le serra encore légèrement plus fort, avide de s'imbiber de toute sa présence. Il lui semblait qu'il avait été privé pendant très longtemps d'étreintes et d'affections. Trop longtemps.

- Oui ?...  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?... tu me fais mal...  
- Je sais. Pardon...

Il ne pouvait plus s'en détacher ; s'il le lâchait, il avait la conviction que cet instant ne se représenterait plus jamais, donc il ne fallait pas.

- Niwa, s'il-te-plait...  
- Je t'aime.

Hiwatari cessa aussitôt tout mouvement pour se dégager, et Daisuke relâcha lentement sa pression. Il avait dit ça sans y penser, et cela semblait l'avoir touché... bien involontairement !

- Redis-le.  
- Je t'aime Hiwatari-kun. Je ne veux pas te lâcher parce que j'ai peur que tu ne veuilles plus que je te serre comme ça, après...  
- Il n'y a aucune crainte à avoir à ce sujet.  
- Mais...  
- Je te serrerai autant que tu le désires.

Embarrassé, Daisuke se leva du lit et arrangea un peu ses vêtements. Hiwatari éveillé, tout devenait connu, et par conséquent gênant.

- Cela signifie-t-il que tu n'en as pas envie ?  
- N... non, mais...  
- Tu m'aimes, oui ou non ?

Daisuke frotta nerveusement ses deux index l'un contre l'autre. Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait !... Mais...

- Oui...  
- Tu sais quoi, Niwa ?  
- Non...

Hiwatari s'assit dans son lit, pour le regarder. Il souriait.

- Nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à découvrir, tous les deux.

* * *

Le dîner les attendait sur la table de la cuisine. Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre, et Daisuke sortit son carnet pour dessiner. Il sentit qu'Hiwatari cherchait son père du regard, et sentit comme une amertume quelque part dans son cœur. Chaque fois ou presque qu'ils en parlaient, ça se finissait mal.

- Il n'est pas là ?  
- Il ne se sent pas bien, depuis qu'ils sont partis...  
- J'avais oublié.

Le visage d'Hiwatari se crispa, sans raison apparente. Les yeux rivés sur son assiette, à laquelle il ne touchait pas, il était évident qu'il se faisait force pour ne pas pleurer ; quand Daisuke voulut dire quelque chose, il ne lui en laissa pas le temps et lâcha :

- Je ne veux plus jamais rester tout seul.  
- Mais...  
- Pendant toutes ces années, il m'a laissé seul, et, maintenant, j'ai peur que tout recommence.  
- Je suis là, moi, Hiwatari-kun ! Tu... tu as toi-même dit qu'on avait beaucoup de choses à découvrir ! Alors...  
- Tu as raison.

Il s'était détendu, mais son regard déviait régulièrement vers le couloir, comme s'il espérait voir son père arriver.

- Si, commença-t-il après quelques minutes de silence, si tu étais à ma place, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

**La** question qui tuait par excellence. Aie aie aie... Bon, voyons voir... S'imaginer à la place d'Hiwatari n'était pas vraiment chose facile...

- A ta place, tu veux dire en se sentant seul ?  
- Oui.  
- J'essaierai de lui sourire ! lança Daisuke avec, justement, un grand sourire.

Hiwatari commença enfin à manger, et le rouquin se détendit. Ca avait marché ! Et il n'avait pas été à côté de la plaque...  
L'autre, tournant le regard dans sa direction, surprit son air ravi, et soupira, avant de pointer un index dans sa direction.

- Ne crois pas que la fin joyeuse autour du bol de lait est proche, Niwa !  
- Je sais ! T'en fais pas !  
- Quand je vois ta tête, si, justement, je m'en fais. Je me demande ce que tu imagines.  
- Qu'il y a peut-être une ouverture !

Daisuke posa son crayon sur la double page encore vierge. Il avait déjà le titre ! Variante de "il y a peut être une ouverture" : "Vers un jour meilleur"... Cette journée avait été si étrange...

- Une ouverture entre toi et moi ou... lui et moi ?  
- Peut-être les deux !  
- Naïf...  
- Jaloux !

Mais ils n'y croyaient pas vraiment, et comme un franc sourire est contagieux, Hiwatari ne put s'empêcher de montrer qu'en cet instant, il se sentait bien. Ou peut-être tout simplement mieux, ce qui était un incontestable progrès. Ils avaient encore beaucoup de choses à découvrir...

* * *

**Crépuscule d'un temps houleux**

- Hiwatari-kun ?...

Satoshi, roulé en boule dans son lit, ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il avait mal...

- C'est le matin, Hiwatari-kun...  
- Oui. J'arrive.

Même si, brisé, éreinté, harassé, il n'en avait nullement l'intention. Il avait passé une mauvaise nuit, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire, mais il s'y était attendu : ces derniers jours, il avait baissé son habituelle vigilance et s'était laissé aller à trop d'émotions...  
Sachant pertinemment que Krad voudrait venir faire un tour à l'extérieur, étant donné que Satoshi avait repris des forces, ce dernier avait demandé à Niwa de dormir ailleurs. Seulement, il semblait que le petit garçon n'ait pas suivi ses consignes et ait dormi sous le même toit que lui. Quelle inconscience...

- Tu veux que je t'amène de quoi manger ? continua Niwa d'une voix très douce, comme quand on parle à un enfant.  
- Non, j'arrive. Juste le temps de m'habiller.  
- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Le rouquin ne reçut en guise de réponse qu'un regard glacial sans équivoque et quitta tout aussi vite la pièce après s'être bêtement excusé. Ce n'était pas trop tôt... Quand Satoshi allait mal, il avait besoin de calme, pas qu'on vienne angoisser à côté de lui ! Heureusement, il avait réussi à se débarrasser de Niwa jusqu'à midi, il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que l'autre enqu...

- Satoshi, ça va ?

Raté... il était là...

- Oui, ça va.  
- Ton camarade m'a dit que tu étais malade, alors je me suis inquiété.  
- Inutilement. Laissez-moi quelques minutes.  
- Tu n'as besoin de rien ?  
- De rien.  
- Et tu n'as pas faim ?  
- Je me débrouillerai.  
- Si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite...  
- Oui, je n'hésiterai pas.  
- Et si tu as de la fièvre...  
- Oui, j'irai.  
- Surtout...  
- Je sais.  
- Es...  
- Je suis sûr que ça va, et serait-il possible de me laisser agoniser en paix ?

Il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller, tiraillé par une forte douleur au niveau de la hanche droite. Curieusement, il eut beaucoup moins mal lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la chambre se refermer. Il était tranquille... enfin tranquille... Même s'il avait du en venir au moyen radical...

Avec peine, il tendit la main jusqu'à la table de chevet pour tourner l'écran du réveil vers lui. Il était plus de dix heures... et il était épuisé. Vraiment épuisé... Krad lui paierait tout ça, un jour, il le jurait ! Peu importait quand, peu importait comment, mais il le lui ferait regretter... tout comme il lui ferait regretter tout ce qui s'était passé jusqu'à maintenant... y comprit...

La mort de sa mère lui revint en mémoire et il serra les dents. Contrairement à d'habitude, ce n'était pas de la peine qu'il ressentait, mais de la colère, tapie au fond de sa poitrine comme une douleur sourde. Il la lui ferait payer... quoiqu'il se demandait encore quelle punition serait assez forte pour faire regretter la disparition d'un Etre aimé. Tuer, détruire, frapper, se venger, crier sa haine et sa colère de toutes ses forces, tout cela ne la ramène jamais, même si l'on y place toute sa souffrance. Punir Krad parviendrait certes à apaiser une des douleurs, mais la plus importante, le vide que la mort de sa mère avait creusé dans sa poitrine, cette souffrance-là ne se calmerait jamais. Il ne l'oublierait jamais, et, de toute façon, ne voulait pas l'oublier. L'oublier, ce serait tirer un trait sur elle. Non, ce qu'il voulait, c'était la cacher, au fond, tout au fond, là où elle ne pourrait faire de mal qu'à lui, sans jamais risquer de déborder sur la vie d'autrui. Satoshi avait passé l'âge de pleurnicher sur l'épaule des autres, car cela non plus ne servirait pas à grand chose. Il savait que c'était extrêmement mauvais pour lui, mais il verrait, quand il se serait davantage rapproché de Niwa, qui, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait, était capable de l'aider à supporter cette douleur. Mais plus tard... plus tard... pour l'instant, il était bien trop lâche pour se retrouver face à face avec ses émotions. Il verrait plus tard. Plus tard. Bien plus tard...

- Hiwatari-kun...

Satoshi ouvrit immédiatement les yeux, et son regard se tourna vers l'horloge. Il s'était assoupi, et pas qu'un peu ! Il était midi passé !

- Tu viens manger, Hiwatari-kun ?  
- Je suis fatigué...  
- Tu veux que je t'apporte à manger dans ta chambre ?  
- Non... j'aimerais que ce soit papa...  
- Hein ?

Satoshi se plaça sur le dos, plus confortablement. Il venait de prendre une décision, qui pouvait sembler stupide, mais il l'avait décrété, c'était tout.

- Je veux que ce soit papa qui vienne.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Niwa sourire avant de disparaitre, et le bol de lait lui revint de nouveau à l'esprit. Oh non, ce n'était pas pour tout de suite ! Il y veillerait !  
Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il songeait avec amertume à une scène niaise de réconciliation digne du plus mauvais film de toute l'histoire, son père entra. Les mains vides, remarqua-t-il, mais il ne dit rien, comprenant qu'il lui faudrait descendre s'il voulait déjeuner.

- Tu voulais me voir ?  
- Oui.  
- A quel sujet ?  
- Au sujet de ton père.

Kei Hiwatari avait l'air vieux, vieux et malade. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses yeux cernés et sa peau extraordinairement pâle. Etait-ce la séparation avec Imil qui l'avait plongé dans cet état-là ?... Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça : Satoshi avait lancé une raison à sa demande sans trop y réfléchir, il fallait donc qu'il se concentre sur un moyen de le justifier... Voyons voir...

- Tu étais parfois fâché avec lui ?  
- Où veux-tu en venir ?  
- Je veux simplement savoir. Tu m'as bien dit qu'il était devenu fou, non ?  
- Pas du tout ! J'ai dit...

L'homme s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa phrase, mais, évidemment, il avait oublié ce qu'il avait dit, ce jour-là. Satoshi, lui n'avait pas oublié, bien loin de là.

- Tu as dit qu'il avait "pété les plombs".  
- J'ai dit ça ? dit son père d'une voix très douce.  
- Oui. Donc, que faisais-tu, dans ces cas-là ?

Satoshi n'arrivait pas à saisir son regard, et cela était horriblement frustrant. De temps en temps, son père jetait des coups d'œil nerveux en direction de la porte, montrant son envie de partir, mais il ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. D'un geste vif, il le saisit par le bras, le forçant à se tenir face à lui, et leurs regards se croisèrent enfin. Chacun soutint le regard de l'autre sans fléchir, sans cligner des yeux, à chercher le moindre signe de faiblesse de la part de l'autre, à attendre celui qui baisserait les yeux le premier, mais ils étaient trop fier pour l'un et trop têtu pour l'autre. Satoshi le tenait toujours fermement, et enfonçait progressivement ses ongles - ou du moins ses doigts - dans la chair.  
Finalement, Satoshi remporta la joute ; Kei Hiwatari ferma les yeux pour les humidifier, marquant ainsi sa soumission, et ce bien malgré lui.

- Que faisais-tu, quand tu te fâchais avec ton père ?  
- J'attendais qu'il vienne me consoler, répondit l'autre à contrecœur.  
- Et il venait ?  
- Non. Jamais.

La main de Satoshi se desserra, et il la glissa jusqu'au coude, avant de la ramener vers lui. Une question lui pressait les lèvres, mais il se tut. Ce n'était pas le moment...

- Il avait autre chose à faire ! ajouta le haut-commissaire.  
- Maman aussi avait toujours autre chose à faire : elle ne s'est jamais abaissée à des futilités comme me serrer dans ses bras ou me dire qu'elle m'aimait !...

Satoshi marqua une petite pause. Le vieux ne comprenait pas. C'était le moment...

- ...Et tu crois que ça m'a rendu heureux ? J'aurais cent fois préféré qu'elle le fasse, et j'attends la même chose de toi.  
- Je ne le ferai pas.  
- Je sais.

Ils se turent tous deux, à bout d'arguments, ou même à bout de patience. Satoshi ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà parlé si longtemps avec son père sans vraiment... sans qu'un des deux ne se mette en colère. Pourtant, même si personne ne se fâchait, il ne se sentait pas bien. Ils se détestaient autant qu'ils s'aimaient, et les mille lieues qui les séparaient ne leur permettraient jamais de se trouver véritablement, à moins de mettre leur orgueil au placard et de pleurer un bon coup dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais en songeant au scénario digne du plus mauvais film de toute l'histoire, c'était à cela que Satoshi avait songé, aussi ne faisait-il aucun doute que ce type de renonciation à son honneur n'arriverait pas rapidement, voire jamais.  
On dit qu'il n'est jamais trop tard, mais pour eux, c'était le cas, Satoshi le savait. La fameuse réconciliation n'arriverait que si chacun confiait à l'autre ce qui n'était pas dit et se permettait de pleurer. Le fossé s'était bien trop creusé, désormais : ils étaient trop fiers pour se permettre de s'abandonner à ce point.

- Mais..., commença Satoshi presque timidement. Tu m'aimes, quand même ?

Il eut droit à un sourire, et sentit qu'il lui pressait la main. Ce n'était pas des mots, mais cela signifiait tout.

- Viens déjeuner, d'accord ?

* * *

- Si je peux me permettre : quel est ce cahier ?  
- C'est un journal...

Satoshi fit craquer son épaule gauche, grimaçant légèrement de douleur. Il souffrait encore...

- Pourtant, vous ne notez rien à l'intérieur.  
- Oui, c'est un journal où je dessine ! Les personnages ne prononcent aucun mot !  
- Un journal sans paroles..., dit inutilement Satoshi.  
- Oui ! acquiesça Niwa, feuilletant son carnet, déjà bien rempli. Par contre, j'ai déjà pris beaucoup de pages, j'aurais du utiliser qu'une feuille par jour.  
- C'est mieux avec les doubles pages, le rassura Satoshi.  
- Tu trouves ?  
- Je vais vous laisser déjeuner tous les deux.

Les deux adolescents tournèrent leur regard vers l'adulte, qui posa un plat brûlant sur la table.

- Tu as autre chose à faire ?  
- Je n'ai pas faim et vous avez sûrement envie de rester tous les deux.  
- Ecoute, ce n'est pas parce qu'Imil est partie que tu dois te laisser mourir de faim...

Son père haussa vaguement les épaules, et, sans plus s'en inquiéter, quitta la cuisine et monta l'escalier.

- Il est bizarre, ton papa, Hiwatari-kun..., souffla Niwa à voix basse.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas : il est censé savoir ce qu'il fait. Je te sers ?  
- Oui, je veux bien !

Niwa lui fit un joli petit sourire et tendit son assiette. Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient donc prêts à manger, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne toucha son assiette. Satoshi attendait que le petit garçon commence, et celui-ci attendait exactement la même chose de son côté. Leurs regards se croisèrent, ils échangèrent un petit sourire confus, avant de commencer, en même temps. C'était un Samedi, et dans deux jours, Niwa aurait à repartir.  
A cette idée, le cœur de Satoshi plongea quelque part au quinzième sous-sol. Il ne voulait pas le voir partir...

- J'ai hâte que la vie normale reprenne ! dit le petit garçon comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.  
- Insinuerais-tu que ta vie ici t'ennuie ? demanda son interlocuteur mi-figue mi-raisin.  
- Mais pas du tout ! répondit l'autre, catastrophé. Je veux juste dire que... enfin... Quand on retournera à l'école, ça voudra dire que tu es guéri, non ? Donc que tous nos ennuis sont derrière nous !  
- Si on veut.  
- Hiwatari-kun, ça ne va pas...  
- Tout va très bien.

Non, ça n'allait pas ! Ca n'allait même pas du tout ! Satoshi n'avait nullement envie de le voir partir, il ne voulait plus rester tout seul ! Plus jamais !... Si la vie d'avant tout ça reprenait, tous ses soucis allaient revenir... et les mensonges, les non-dits, la tristesse, la solitude, la détresse...  
Il fallait qu'il s'arrange pour faire une rechute, afin que Niwa reste encore avec lui...

- Tu es sûr ?...

Il esquissa son sourire le plus sincère.

- Certain !

Et Niwa sembla y croire.


	11. Journée animée & Un jour comme avant

**Note de l'auteur :** Je souhaite à mes lecteurs d'excellents fêtes de fin d'années ! Et en lisant mes fanfictions, quoi de mieux, franchement ?  
J'espère que cette fanfiction vous plaît. Je ne veux pas être pessimiste, mais il se peut que ce soit la dernière. Qui sait ?... Encouragez-moi, s'il vous plait !

* * *

**Journée animée**

- Je vais partir, ce soir...  
- Je sais.

Daisuke, nerveux, s'appuya contre le bureau, pressant avec force le bois, comme si cela allait l'aider à garder contenance. Son cœur avait lui aussi du mal à choisir, tiraillé entre le devoir et son envie de rester auprès d'Hiwatari. Il lui semblait que rien ne redeviendrait jamais plus comme avant, qu'il y aurait toujours une sorte de ressentiment, entre eux deux, s'il partait. Mais il le devait...

- Tu penses encore à Berry, parfois ? demanda-t-il presque malgré lui.

L'autre lui jeta un coup d'œil furtif qui voulait tout dire. Berry... Daisuke, lui, y pensait sans cesse, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Berry avait été une si jolie fille, si intelligente, tellement meilleure que lui dans tous les domaines... et Hiwatari l'avait aimée... et ce alors que Daisuke était déjà censé être dans la place.

- Parfois.  
- Ca a du être difficile de la voir mourir...  
- Très difficile : je n'ai rien pu faire.

Daisuke sentait son visage se crisper ; ces mots sonnaient de façon insupportable dans ses oreilles. Décidément... jamais il ne pourrait arriver à la cheville d'une telle femme ! Qu'est-ce qu'il était, lui, à côté ? Pas grand chose...

- Niwa...

Hiwatari s'approcha, lui prit doucement les mains, le forçant à se redresser légèrement, pour les embrasser, l'une après l'autre, puis baissa la tête de façon à ce que leurs fronts se touchent. Du pouce, il écrasa avec douceur une larme qui commençait à perler au coin de l'œil du rouquin.

- ...puisqu'il ne nous reste qu'une journée à passer ensemble, autant en profiter, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui...

Daisuke oublia plus ou moins sa peine en recevant un petit baiser sur la joue. Puis il ferma les yeux, quand Hiwatari s'assit et l'incita à venir contre lui. C'était... bizarre ! Vraiment bizarre, mais pas désagréable, au fond... Hiwatari-kun était si gentil, et il y avait tellement envie de le serrer contre lui... ce qu'il se retint de faire, pourtant, par peur de tout briser.

« _Daisuke..._ »  
- _Arrête, Dark, j'aime bien...  
_« _Hors de question que je laisse ce type... _»  
- _Mais puisque je te dis que j'aime bien !  
_« _Je vous garde à l'œil, en tout cas !_ »  
- _Arrête...  
_« _Tu me remercieras, tu verras._ »

Daisuke, intrigué, lui demanda ce qu'il entendait par là, mais ne reçut aucune réponse. L'amertume de Dark l'inquiétait légèrement. Remercier pour quoi ? Daisuke allait finir par regretter ce moment ? Impossible !

- Ca ne va pas, Niwa ?  
- Si, si...

Il chassa Dark en même temps que Berry de son esprit. Il ne voulait plus y penser... être tout simplement avec Hiwatari-kun... oublier tout ça...  
Il se serra contre Hiwatari, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Celui-ci l'enlaça fermement, et ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, pressés l'un contre l'autre, à se nourrir de la chaleur de l'autre, voire... d'autre chose... Daisuke sentait quelque chose de particulier, sur Hiwatari, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Au delà de sa respiration, de la texture de ses vêtements, il y avait quelque chose de spécial et unique, qui semblait se dégager de lui, comme une chaleur brillante...  
L'autre déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux, puis le poussa légèrement en arrière pour pouvoir le voir. Le rouquin se laissa faire, attentif à cette émanation qu'il remarquait pour la première fois, et qui semblait ne plus pouvoir disparaître.  
Il ferma cependant les yeux, alors qu'Hiwatari s'approchait pour l'embrasser dans la gorge, puis sur la joue, puis sous l'œil... Il sentit deux mains très douces se poser sur les siennes, qu'il gardait jointes au niveau de la poitrine, pour les séparer, les écarter, et se mettre en devoir de défaire sa chemise.

- J'ai peur, Hiwatari-kun...  
- Peur de quoi ?  
- Je sais pas...  
- Je vais y aller doucement.

Une question existentielle frappa Daisuke, et se glissa insidieusement à l'intérieur de son esprit. Contrairement au reste, il ne parvint pas à s'en libérer, et se sentit obligé de la poser pour être enfin rassuré.

- Dis, Hiwatari-kun...  
- Oui ?  
- Avec Berry...

Il fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien, continuant à défaire les boutons de la chemise, lentement, avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Il en était au troisième, mais Daisuke avait du mal à en profiter pleinement. Il fallait qu'il pose sa question.

- Tu...  
- Oui ?  
- C'est difficile... Tu as ?...  
- Je vois ce que tu veux dire.  
- Et donc, la réponse, c'est ?...

Hiwatari dévia le regard, légèrement ennuyé, stoppant dans son déboutonnage progressif. Il allait répondre quand on frappa à la porte. Immédiatement, Daisuke s'écarta, s'empressant de rattacher sa chemise.

- Je peux entrer ?...

N'en croyant pas ses oreilles, le rouquin se retourna. C'était... c'était...

- Maman ?  
- Daisuke ! gronda-t-elle aussitôt, saisissant sans ménagement son fils par le col pour l'attirer contre elle. Tu ne pouvais pas donner de tes nouvelles, un peu ?  
- Désolé...  
- Je me suis faite un sang d'encre !  
- Coucou Daisuke ! tenta son père, de la porte, avec un geste évasif.

Hiwatari, évidemment surpris, reprit rapidement son sang froid, et invita très poliment tout ce petit monde à sortir de sa chambre. En sortant, Daisuke chercha son regard, mais l'autre regardait avec une insistance peu naturelle un cadre photo sur sa table de chevet. Fallait-il craindre la réponse ?... Daisuke commençait à le croire.

- Déjà de retour ? s'étonna le maître des lieux en voyant les invités redescendre.  
- Votre fils nous a conseillé de descendre au salon, expliqua Kosuke Niwa.  
- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes là ? demanda Daisuke, qui avait un peu de mal à respirer, étranglé par sa mère.

Celle-ci prit place sur le canapé du salon, où personne n'était allé depuis l'arrivée du rouquin. D'ailleurs, de par la décoration, qui se résumait en une grande photographie du mariage de deux personnes qu'il n'avait jamais vues accrochée au mur du fond, et la propreté impeccable de l'endroit, il était facile de deviner que cette pièce recevait très rarement un peu de présence humaine.

- Nous sommes venus te chercher !  
- Hein ?...  
- Ton père et moi nous inquiétions pour toi, alors nous sommes venus te chercher !  
- Et on se demandait ce qui se passait, aussi ! renchérit son père. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Ce qui s'était passé ? Eh bien... beaucoup de choses ! Pour commencer, Daisuke était tombé amoureux d'Hiwatari, avait commencé un journal, des Européens étaient venus, puis repartis, et il y avait aussi le coup du bol de lait, de Krad, et des crises de larmes, en passant par Dark qui faisait des tas d'histoires...

« _Ben vas-y, ne te gêne pas..._ »

...et aussi leurs câlins, et tous ces instants qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Il s'était déroulé tant de choses, en un si court laps de temps... Mais il était facile de résumer. Plantant son regard dans celui d'Hiwatari, il lâcha :

- Hiwatari-kun est tombé amoureux d'une fille, qui est morte. Comme il se sentait mal, je suis allé le voir.

L'autre soutint son regard une ou deux secondes, avant de tourner les yeux vers l'entrée de la pièce, où monsieur Hiwatari écoutait, figé, comme un majordome attendant des ordres.

- J'en suis désolé..., murmura très sincèrement le père de Daisuke. Comment te sens-tu, maintenant ?  
- Beaucoup mieux, répondit Hiwatari. Niwa a pris soin de moi d'une façon admirable.  
- Peut-être devrais-tu passer quelques temps à la maison...  
- Ca ira. Je vais mieux.  
- Bien, je ne vois aucune raison de rester plus longtemps, dans ce cas ! coupa sa mère. Daisuke, va chercher tes affaires, tu veux ?

Le rouquin obtempéra sans discuter, et monta à l'étage chercher les quelques vêtements qu'il avait emmenés. La chambre d'Hiwatari, vidée de son principal occupant, semblait encore plus vide et froide que d'habitude. C'était vraiment très singulier de ne pas voir la silhouette prostrée de l'adolescent aux cheveux clairs dans le lit...

Et là, Daisuke réalisa vraiment ce qui se passait. Il allait partir. Il allait _vraiment_ partir. La vie normale reprenait, avec la demi-tonne de devoirs à rattraper... et il lui faudrait vivre avec la tache appelée "Berry" sur son amour-propre. Il ne parvenait pas à s'en remettre... Hiwatari-kun était tombé amoureux de cette fille...  
Il rangeait Shin, quand il sentit la première larme couler. Il ne voulait pas revenir à sa vie d'avant. Il ne voulait plus... Il voulait rester dans cette bulle hors du monde, presque rassurante... loin du réel...

* * *

Le visage d'Hiwatari l'inquiéta immédiatement, et il lâcha son sac pour aller le voir. Ses parents semblaient toujours au rez-de-chaussée : pas de risque qu'ils viennent les déranger.

- Tu n'as pas l'air bien, Hiwatari-kun...  
- Si, je vais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas.  
- Justement, je m'inquiète ! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas...  
- Pas grand chose : simplement... l'autre, qui s'en va. Rien de bien important !  
- L'"autre" ? Ton père ?

Il hocha la tête en guise d'affirmation. Alors son père s'en allait aussi. Hiwatari allait se retrouver seul du jour au lendemain... C'était mauvais, ça...

- Et ça te rend triste ?  
- Pas du tout. Je suis seulement frustré de voir tout le monde partir d'un coup ; ils ne font pas attention à ce que je ressens.  
- Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas rester indéfiniment avec toi !

Hiwatari se plaça devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, dos à lui. C'était difficile d'essayer de le raisonner alors que Daisuke lui-même n'avait pas envie de partir du tout. Les sentiments et le devoir sont par moment bien compliqués à conjuguer...

- Je le sais, c'est pourquoi je ne proteste pas. Si je m'écoutais, je tomberais de nouveau malade pour vous garder près de moi. Ma conscience m'en empêche.  
- Tu voudrais qu'on reste avec toi ?  
- Oui.  
- Tu veux dire moi... et ton père ?

Il se tourna lentement vers le rouquin pour lui lancer un regard en coin perçant. Pourtant, Daisuke arborait un grand sourire. Il commençait à gagner !...

- Tu devrais y aller, Niwa ; tes parents vont s'inquiéter.  
- Je veux te dire au revoir, d'abord !

Sans attendre son consentement, le rouquin déposa un baiser rapide sur sa joue gauche, avant de faire volte-face et de redescendre, pour rejoindre ses parents, qui l'attendaient avec une certaine impatience. Il fallait dire qu'il avait pleuré un certain temps...  
Du regard, il chercha le père d'Hiwatari, mais sa mère se faisait si pressante qu'il n'eut pas l'occasion ne serait-ce que de le voir. En deux secondes, il avait été dehors, serrant toujours ses affaires contre lui. Lorsque la porte se referma, Emiko Niwa s'empressa de lui faire un bon gros câlin dans les règles, et s'inquiéta enfin de son état. Daisuke les rassura en souriant, touché de se voir ainsi questionné, et ils reprirent la route ensemble.

Il serra son sac un peu plus fort, songeant à son journal. Il ne le remplirait pas, en rentrant, car il avait déjà complété la double page du jour, qui le représentait dans les bras d'Hiwatari. Il s'était senti si étrange, en la dessinant... quelque part entre la tendresse, la souffrance, la honte, et... le désir...  
Et il espérait de toutes ses forces qu'Hiwatari ressentirait la même chose en lisant cette dernière page, comme il espérait qu'il aurait honte en lisant celles sur Berry. Tant d'émotions étaient gravées dans ce carnet... tant d'événements, douloureux ou, au contraire, très agréables, qui ne disparaîtraient jamais tant que ce petit amas de pages reliées resterait intact.

Daisuke espérait qu'Hiwatari saurait en prendre soin jusqu'à la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient : il l'avait volontairement laissé sur son bureau, bien en évidence. Pour qu'il le lise. Pour qu'il réfléchisse. Pour qu'il se souvienne.

* * *

**Un jour - presque - comme avant**

- Il était si malade que ça ?

Niwa hocha vaguement la tête, perdu dans ses pensées, ignorant que le "il" en question, Satoshi Hiwatari, était justement derrière lui, et les écoutait. Celui-ci ne ressentait rien d'autre qu'une intense frustration à la vue du Niwa qui parlait avec l'aînée Harada, apparemment en toute innocence. Une innocence qu'il n'aimait pas, cependant, car il était bien placé pour savoir qu'un cœur masculin chavire très aisément pour un jolis minois quand il n'y a personne pour le surveiller.

- Je me suis inquiétée, je me demandais ce qui se passait, si tu n'étais pas tombé malade aussi.  
- Je suis tombé malade quand j'ai vu tout ce que j'avais à rattraper, surtout !

Elle se mit à rire, mais Niwa ne s'amusait à première vue que par simple complaisance. Satoshi s'approcha davantage, ce que le petit garçon sembla sentir, car, après un instant d'immobilité, il se tourna vers lui, un sourire sincère aux lèvres. L'adolescent aux cheveux clairs aurait pu en être heureux s'il n'avait pas, pour la première fois, ressenti de la culpabilité en le voyant. Le visage de Niwa était tiré, ses yeux cernés semblaient avoir peine à rester ouverts, et son sourire, si chaleureux qu'il fut, n'en semblait que plus misérable, presque plaintif, le bonheur ressemblant davantage à de la compassion. Et tout cela, c'était à cause de lui, Satoshi, parce qu'il l'avait retenu plus d'une longue semaine chez lui, et ce pour des futilités, et que le petit garçon avait sûrement dû travailler une bonne partie de la nuit pour rattraper le retard accumulé. Devoirs à faire, cours à recopier, leçons à assimiler, travaux à préparer... il était facile de deviner qu'il lui en restait encore une bonne partie... Mais, en contrepartie, cela donna une excellente idée à Satoshi.

- Je t'aiderai, si tu veux.  
- M'aider à quoi ? demanda l'autre, surpris.  
- A reprendre les cours. Tu as bien dit que tu avais pris du retard, non ?  
- Ah... Si, si...  
- Quand et où ?

Satoshi souriait imperceptiblement, les yeux rivés dans ceux, un peu timides, du rouquin qui lui faisait face, et qui n'osait pas adopter la même attitude. C'était assez amusant de l'observer se débattre intérieurement contre les regards lourds qui pesaient sur eux, et se tasser nerveusement sur lui-même, probablement dans l'espoir qu'on ne le voie plus ! Pour un peu, Satoshi lui aurait sauté dessus, mais il ne le fit pas. Il savait se maîtriser, du moins un minimum.

- Je... ben, ce soir, et... à la bibliothèque ?  
- Elle est fermée, en ce moment.  
- J'avais oublié... Alors...  
- Chez moi, dans ce cas.  
- Hiwatari-kun, je ne peux pas...

Un silence s'installait progressivement autour d'eux, même Riku Harada, derrière Niwa, les regardait, visiblement embarrassée, ne sachant quoi dire. Leur attitude était anormale, les efforts même de Niwa pour sembler comme d'habitude ne rendaient que plus évident le fait que quelque chose clochait, et cette fille le sentait.  
Satoshi lui lança un regard équivoque, entre la parfaite neutralité et un froid glacial, ce que Niwa ne remarqua pas, comme il gardait la tête obstinément baissée. Cette fille... Niwa l'avait aimée, s'il se souvenait bien ; elle constituait donc un adversaire potentiel. Et un adversaire de taille...

- C'est le meilleur endroit si tu veux avoir du calme et que je puisse t'aider à travailler.  
- J'ai pas envie, Hiwatari... Vraiment pas envie...  
- Qui te parle d'envie ? Je te parle de travail.  
- Mais puisque je te dis que je n'ai pas envie !  
- J'ai lu ton journal.

Niwa s'apaisa brusquement, puis son visage se détendit lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Satoshi, qui ne trahissait nulle animosité. Pourquoi en avoir, après tout ? Tout d'un coup, comme si une divinité lui avait envoyé sa lumière, Satoshi n'avait plus eu envie de le tourmenter, à vrai dire, il ne songeait même plus à la Harada. Sans doute, se dit-il avec une pointe d'amusement, était-ce l'esprit de Shin qui l'avait incité à le laisser en paix.  
Non, ce n'était pas l'esprit de Shin, mais une intense lassitude. A l'amusement s'était succédé la fatigue, et le désir d'être en paix avec Niwa. Enfin en paix...

- Ah... Et qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé, alors ?  
- Je ne me souvenais pas de tout ; ce fut agréable à lire. Frustrant, aussi.  
- Il y a peut-être des choses que tu aurais voulu oublier...  
- Oui, mais j'ai vu ce que tu avais vécu, et c'est important.

Il chercha fiévreusement le regard de Niwa, le trouva, pour le garder dans le sien. Il était excusé...

- J'irai travailler chez toi, alors ! - On va en classe, tu viens, Riku ?  
- J'arrive !

Satoshi baissa légèrement la tête, serrant les dents pour ne pas laisser son plaisir d'échapper. Niwa avait dit oui. Ils allaient être tous les deux. Tous les deux seuls.

* * *

- On devrait travailler..., souffla Niwa d'une voix à peine perceptible.  
- Tu as suffisamment étudié pour aujourd'hui.

Satoshi serra un peu plus la main du petit garçon, qui gisait dans la sienne, seul contact physique établi entre eux deux. Allongés sur le lit de Satoshi, l'un à côté de l'autre, ils savouraient ce moment de quiétude en tête à tête. L'adolescent aux cheveux clairs ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du visage de l'autre, tourné vers lui, les yeux clos, un sourire de bonheur esquissé sur les lèvres. Contrairement à cette immobilité extatique, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envier, le corps de Satoshi brûlait de désir, de l'envie irrépressible de le presser contre lui et d'enfin pouvoir l'embrasser, d'enfin pouvoir satisfaire... se satisfaire...

Il attendit encore un petit peu, cependant, désireux de graver chaque sensation de son corps dans son esprit, avant de prendre la parole, de sa voix la plus douce, et d'un ton qui se voulait détaché.

- Je peux t'embrasser ?

Niwa aurait pu ouvrir les yeux et crier au pervers, avant de lui lancer quelque chose - dont sa main - en travers de la figure, puis lui balancer que s'il l'aimait vraiment, il n'avait pas besoin de ça... Mais il ne le fit pas. Sa main se tourna pour saisir fermement celle de Satoshi, et, s'appuyant sur son coude, il se plaça au dessus de lui.  
Puis, enfin, il ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit, d'un beau sourire, paisible et amoureux. Ils allaient enfin y venir...

- Dis, Hiwatari-kun...

Il ferma les yeux, signifiant qu'il l'écoutait. Niwa était si proche, si proche... C'était tellement agréable...

- Tu te souviens de ma question d'hier ?

Signe négatif de la tête. Le souffle de Niwa, qui lui caressait le bas du visage, s'arrêta momentanément, le temps qu'il avale sa salive, puis reprit, quoique plus rapide.

- C'était au sujet de Berry...  
- Ne me parle pas d'elle ! gronda Satoshi en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Non, mais c'est important, pour moi ! Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu l'as fait, avec elle ?  
- Fait quoi ?  
- Ben...  
- C'est si important que ça ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'agacement.  
- Pour moi, oui...

Satoshi commençait à trembler sous l'effort que lui demandait le contrôle de son corps, mais aussi celui de son esprit. Il devait rester vigilant et veiller à ce que Krad ne progresse pas suffisamment en lui pour ne plus pouvoir être refoulé, puis, d'autre part, devait résister à l'impérieuse envie d'agripper Niwa et de le serrer à l'étouffer.

- Je te fais confiance, Niwa...  
- Hein ?  
- La réponse est oui.  
- O... oui ? Tu veux dire : tu as déjà ?...  
- Oui.  
- Mais vous n'êtes sortis ensemble qu'une journée...  
- Il ne suffit que de deux minutes.

Niwa esquissa un semblant de sourire qui se changea bientôt en mine déconfite. Il se leva, laissant Satoshi, décontenancé, seul avec ses envies. Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ?

- Niwa, qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
- J'ai besoin de boire un peu...

Satoshi se redressa. Niwa avait quitté la chambre trop brusquement pour que ce soit normal. Ce n'était tout de même pas quelque chose d'aussi stupide qui le perturbait ! Le coup du "boire un peu" sonnait tout sauf vrai !  
Il avait tourné à droite, donc vers la chambre d'amis, la salle d'eau ou la chambre du haut-commissaire. En passant, Satoshi tenta de pousser la porte de la salle de bain, afin de vérifier que Niwa n'y était pas, mais elle ne s'ouvrit pas. Il était à l'intérieur...

- Niwa, tu es là ?  
- Oui, je t'ai dit que j'avais besoin de boire...

Une légère appréhension remplaça soudainement l'excitation, dans le corps de Satoshi. La voix enrouée du petit garçon était claire : il pleurait.

- Laisse-moi entrer !  
- Non...

Il força un peu, s'appuyant sur le bois, mais la porte ne bougea pas, probablement fermée de l'intérieur. Sa respiration se faisait plus forte sous l'effet de la crainte, et il colla son oreille contre la porte pour tenter de percevoir ce que Niwa faisait.

- Explique-moi !  
- Tu le sais...  
- C'est à cause de Du Nivernais ?  
- Je peux pas croire que t'aies fait ça...

La voix gémissante, plaintive, empreinte de larmes faillit le faire sortir de ses gonds : un instant, il eut la tentation de crier que ce n'était pas un crime et que cette crise était ridicule et injustifiée... Mais cela n'aurait pas résolu le problème, bien loin de là.

- Tu sais, tu... Tout le monde passe par là un jour ou l'autre.  
- Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais...  
- Ca n'a rien à voir.  
- ...tu es sorti avec Berry... alors que tu disais... alors que tu m'avais dit que tu m'aimais...  
- Non !  
- Je vous ai vus... Je vous ai vus... Tu l'embrassais, et là... Là, tu me dis que... Je croyais... je croyais tellement... que tu disais la vérité...

Satoshi glissa et tomba assis, appuyé à la porte, à bout de forces. Il avait espéré que cette discussion n'arrive jamais. Pas de ça !... Il ne voulait pas parler de ça ! Pas à cet instant, pas comme ça, pas dans ces circonstances !

- Tu m'as menti...  
- Ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne t'ai jamais menti...  
- **Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais !  
**- Ca n'a rien à voir.  
- **Ca a tout à voir, menteur !**

Niwa reprit brusquement sa respiration, pour sangloter plus fort encore qu'avant. Satoshi ferma les yeux, caressant machinalement le bois, comme s'il s'était agit du petit garçon.

- Niwa...  
- Tu aimais cette fille...  
- Je ne l'ai jamais aimé.  
- **Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu es sorti avec elle, pourquoi tu l'as embrassée, et pourquoi tu as couché avec, si tu ne l'aimais pas ? Hein ? Dis-le moi ! Dis-le moi, si tu as quelque chose à répondre !  
**- Je ne l'aimais pas...  
- Tu me dégoûtes...  
- Et toi, tu me déçois : je pensais qu'en te le disant, tu comprendrais !  
- **La ferme !**

Satoshi rouvrit les yeux, surpris. Niwa avait frappé dans la porte, environ à sa hauteur. Il s'était donc déplacé derrière, juste derrière...

- Je ne l'ai jamais aimée, murmura-t-il, jamais. C'est toi que j'aime.  
- Alors pourquoi tu m'as trahi ?..., geignit la voix de Niwa, agréablement proche.  
- Elle était belle, elle ressemblait à ma mère, elle était intelligente, et... je voulais... Je voulais qu'elle soit ma femme.  
- Et après ça, tu voudrais me faire croire que tu ne l'aimes pas...  
- Je la désirais, rien de plus. Je l'aimais parce qu'elle aurait pu me faire des enfants... Toi, je t'aime parce que tu es toi... Parce que je veux vivre avec toi...  
- Et je devrais... je devrais me jeter dans tes bras, et être content ? J'ai pas envie... Je veux plus être un perdant... Si tu crois que je vais te pardonner... comme ça...  
- Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner ; je te demande de comprendre.  
- Je ne veux pas comprendre... Je ne peux pas comprendre qu'on puisse trahir quelqu'un qu'on aime... Si tu m'as trahi, c'est que tu ne m'aimais pas...  
- Mais non ! Ca n'a rien à voir !  
- J'ai tellement stupide de croire... de te croire... de croire qu'on pouvait m'aimer... Tout le monde est toujours meilleur que moi...  
- Même si tout le monde est meilleur que toi, je t'aime. Elle, j'avais seulement envie d'elle, mais toi... j'ai envie de vivre avec toi.  
- Tu as dit que tu aurais voulu vivre avec elle, aussi.

Satoshi reprit un peu de courage en entendant, petit à petit, les larmes de Niwa se faire moins abondantes, sa voix moins hachée. Il s'était apaisé... Ils mettaient les choses au clair...

- Uniquement pour avoir une descendance ! répondit Satoshi d'une voix plus forte. Désormais c'est avec toi que je veux vivre.  
- Dis-moi pourquoi...  
- Pourquoi quoi ?  
- Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à te haïr...

La porte s'ouvrit, et l'adolescent aux cheveux clairs leva la tête pour dévisager l'héritier des Niwa, qui, les joues rouges, ne le quitta à aucun instant du regard. Il n'y avait aucun amour dans ce regard, juste une sorte de dégoût, du chagrin, et un soupçon de colère. Quand Satoshi se leva pour le prendre dans ses bras, il le repoussa, et fit volte-face en direction de l'escalier.

- Je rentre.  
- Je suis désolé...  
- Ca va ! coupa l'autre.

C'était difficile d'admettre qu'il était en faute... Même s'il essayait de toutes ses forces de se remettre en cause, Satoshi ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que Niwa prenait tout cela bien trop mal. D'accord, il l'avait trompé une journée avec une fille... et après ? C'avait été court, et il avait fini par faire son choix ! De quoi ce gamin ridicule se plaignait-il ? Il avait déjà tout gâché entre Satoshi et Du Nivernais, que désirer d'autre ?


	12. Jour froid & Des larmes, un soir

**Note de l'auteur :** J'apprends le code typographique à l'école. J'ai fait tant d'erreurs dans mes fanfictions !... Mais je n'en suis pas encore à distinguer dans mes textes les tirets, les tirets de dialogue et les tirets d'incise. Je devrais, cependant !

Yumi Take : Je ne sais pas. Mais tes encouragements me touchent ! A vrai dire, tu es l'une des seules à me motiver pour écrire. (En fait, tu es la seule.) Je te ferais volontiers un câlin si je n'étais pas censée être une aristocrate parvenue pimbêche et insupportable. Dommage !

Ilovemarkaxel :  
_Laurah :_ J'ai reçu un commentaire ! *_Owata face_*  
_Philémon, blasé :_ Ah oui ?  
_Laurah :_ **ARGH !**  
_Philémon, en prenant la pose dite du héron pétrifié :_ **QUOI ?**  
_Laurah, agrippée :_ ...  
_Philémon, étranglé :_ ...  
_Laurah :_ La dame me fait peur...  
_Philémon, toujours étranglé :_ ...  
_Laurah :_ Qu'est... qu'est-ce que je fais ?  
_Philémon, vraiment étranglé, et pour une fois que ce n'est pas du flan, Laurah-sama devrait faire attention :_ ...

* * *

**Jour froid**

Daisuke gardait ses yeux obstinément rivés sur la cour de l'école, vers l'endroit précis où il avait vu les Français la toute première fois. Le cours ne l'intéressait pas, d'ailleurs, ce n'était que la correction d'un contrôle stupide auquel il avait eu une bonne note. Et, même si les études étaient plus importantes que tout - en théorie -, s'il avait voulu se focaliser sur les mots du professeur, il n'aurait pas pu rester trop longtemps concentré. Il aurait fini par exploser...

Il avait du mal à accepter la trahison d'Hiwatari-kun... Elle remontait à un certain temps, déjà, et il lui avait bien dit que tout cela n'avait pas eu d'importance, mais... Jamais il ne se serait douté que ça ait été si loin. Cette fille... Berry... elle lui avait vraiment plu, à Hiwatari-kun... Et si elle lui avait plus alors que lui et Daisuke n'en étaient qu'à leurs premiers jours de relation, alors mieux valait ne pas imaginer ce qui se passerait au bout d'un an, quand la passion se serait émoussée...

Daisuke ferma les yeux un instant, la poitrine traversée par un élan de souffrance. L'amour est une chose si compliquée... Pourquoi ne s'aime-t-on pas simplement, n'avons-nous pas un happy end bien défini, et toute la vie pour en profiter ? Au lieu de ça, il avait fallu que cette fille trop belle arrive pour tout gâcher.

Il n'aurait pas dit que son âme était partagée entre deux choix différents... plutôt qu'il y avait la surface, puis les profondeurs abyssales. En surface, il aimait Hiwatari-kun de tout son cœur et éprouvait un ineffable plaisir à songer à tous les instants qu'ils avaient passé ensemble ; puis, en profondeur, il y avait la colère, la rancœur, et du chagrin, beaucoup de chagrin. Plus on s'attache à quelqu'un, plus il est difficile de supporter ses trahisons...

- _Dark ?...  
_« _Mmh ?_ »  
- _Non, rien, c'était juste pour vérifier que tu n'étais pas mort...  
_« _Tu as remarqué que je suis toujours là ?_ »

Daisuke fronça légèrement les sourcils. Ca, pour l'avoir remarqué, il l'avait remarqué ! Dark venait de lui parler à l'instant !

- _Oui, vaguement.  
_« _Ton Hiwatari sait que je suis là, pourtant. _»  
- _Ca veut dire qu'il n'a pas accepté ta présence ?  
_« _Ou qu'il ne t... Oui ! Oui, il n'a pas du digérer !_ »  
- _Tu voulais dire quoi ?_

Il n'obtint pas de réponse : la conversation était terminée. Dark était là, encore, toujours et encore, et tel que c'était parti, il resterait longtemps. Hiwatari ne pouvait sûrement pas aimer Dark aussi...  
Du moins, Daisuke l'espérait. Après Berry, Dark... il n'aurait plus manqué que ça !

Sourire amer. La classe était terminée pour la matinée, indiquait la sonnerie. Machinalement, il chercha Philémon et Sofia des yeux, avant de se rappeler qu'ils étaient partis et qu'il ne les reverrait plus. Il ne voulait déjeuner ni avec Saehara, qu'il évitait consciencieusement par peur de laisser échapper un mot de trop, ni avec n'importe quel autre de ses amis. Ils lui semblaient trop inconscients et incapables de l'écouter en cet instant où il aurait eu besoin d'une oreille charitable. La seule personne qui aurait pu convenir aurait été un étranger à tout cela, qui ne l'aurait pas compris, ou Hiwatari-kun, mais comme c'était précisément _lui_, le problème, cela aurait été plutôt difficile de s'en plaindre. Heureusement, Daisuke avait encore un allié précieux : lui-même. Au moins, il ne se trahirait jamais, c'était déjà énorme.

A pas lents, Daisuke sortit de la salle de classe et erra dans l'école à la recherche d'il ne savait trop quoi. Il ne s'arrêta enfin que lorsque le hasard le mena dans un escalier qui menait à une simple porte où personne n'allait jamais - probablement un débarras. Impossible de rêver mieux pour un repas tranquille... même si cela aurait été mieux si Daisuke avait pensé à apporter son panier repas. "Quel idiot..." Puis il s'assit, la tête appuyée contre le mur, en fermant les yeux.

Daisuke ne s'en doutait pas, mais il apprit bien rapidement qu'il avait fait une grossière erreur en s'exilant de la sorte. En effet, quand on est seul, on se retrouve en tête à tête avec ses pensées, aussi noires soient elles, et quand on ne se sent pas bien, c'est une très mauvaise idée.

Au bout de quelques secondes à écouter le silence, Daisuke commença à sentir comme une boule dans la poitrine. Il changea de position, mais elle ne disparut pas pour autant, aussi serra-t-il ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Elle s'estompa légèrement.  
Puis vinrent les crispations et brûlures à l'estomac, bientôt suivies de la diffusion de la boule, qui grossit sans discontinuer pour atteindre presque une main de diamètre. Puis, pénultième étape, il sentit sa gorge se serrer, son visage se tendre, les larmes venir.

Il leva les yeux. Hiwatari-kun était devant lui, la main, paume vers le haut, tendue vers lui dans le but évident de l'aider à se relever. Sans trop réfléchir, il la saisit et se remit debout. Hiwatari le saisit à la taille avec beaucoup de tendresse, mais c'était trop : Daisuke le repoussa et s'éloigna. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait plus. Il était fatigué. Si fatigué...

* * *

Il ne restait plus beaucoup de pages au journal... il aurait mieux fait de prendre une seule page pour faire chaque jour. Une double page chaque soir, c'était beaucoup trop... Combien lui en restait-il ? Moins d'une dizaine, peut-être.  
Et puis après tout, à quoi bon ?... A quoi bon consigner cette période de son existence, qui était la pire qu'il ait jamais vécue ? Pourquoi ? Pour qui ? Pour quoi faire, si ce n'était souffrir inutilement ?  
Être amoureux d'un garçon, ce n'était pas normal. Etre amoureux d'un Hikari quand on est un Niwa, ça l'est encore moins. Etre amoureux d'un garçon qui nous a trahi, c'est pire que tout. Et pourtant, Daisuke l'aimait encore. Et, toujours et encore, il dessinait dans ce carnet, ce fichu carnet qu'il adorait. Il lui semblait que ça avait été la veille, le jour où ils avaient choisi le nom... "Shin"...

Il feuilleta les pages au hasard. Premier jour, le jour des rencontres, le jour du doute, jour de pluie, le jour du sport, un jour sans "Niwa", le jour qui a tout changé, jour d'amertume, jour sans solitude, jour du déchirement, jour sans faim, jour du reniement, longue journée, un jour de plus, jour de colère, aurore d'espoir... départ... jour des doléances, vers un jour meilleur, crépuscule d'un temps houleux, journée animée, jour - presque - comme avant.  
Puis il s'arrêta sur le dernier dessin, fraichement ajouté, "Jour froid". Un petit garçon y était assis, au centre d'une grande bulle vide. Autour de cette bulle, des gens, un décor, des sourires, des jeux, même... Mais dans cette large bulle, il n'y avait rien d'autre que le gamin assis. Et il faisait si froid, dans cette bulle...  
Pourvu que tout s'arrange, dans les pages à venir. Pourvu que tout s'arrange... que Daisuke quitte sa fierté et que Hiwatari soit exemplaire...  
Il était en colère, mais il l'aimait tout de même, malgré la souffrance que ces deux sentiments créaient en lui. Sa rage était toujours inexorablement présente, mais jamais, jamais Daisuke n'aurait pu douter de la sincérité de ses propres sentiments d'amour.  
Et cela était bien plus douloureux qu'une simple colère...

* * *

**Des larmes, un soir**

- Nous devrions le leur dire, n'est-ce pas ?  
- De quoi ?  
- Pour toi et moi. A nos parents.  
- Leur dire que ?...

Satoshi hocha la tête, alors que le visage de Niwa se décomposait à vue d'œil. Il était inconcevable de s'imaginer parlant avec son père, lui annonçant fièrement "Papa, je suis amoureux de Daisuke Niwa, tu sais, le garçon qui était à la maison, l'autre jour !", ou alors, si jamais il disait ça à son père un jour, Satoshi se jura de dégainer la bouteille de lait et d'entamer la réconciliation aussi sec ! Pour lui faire dire cela, la thérapie aurait dû être très efficace, ou la drogue très puissante !

- Ca ne presse pas...  
- Mais il faudra y venir.  
- Il y en a qui ne le font pas...  
- Je n'ai aucune raison de me cacher.  
- Tu devrais... imagine maman...  
- Elle sera convaincue, ne t'en fais pas. Je lui parlerai.  
- Et ton père ?...  
- Lui, s'il ne sait pas, ce n'est pas très important : il n'est jamais à la maison.  
- Ah parce que comme ça je vais devoir supporter la crise de nerf de ma mère, mais toi, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne le dis pas ?

Niwa s'était soudainement mis en colère, et le ton qu'il employait, plein de reproches, ne fut pas sans choquer Satoshi. Cela était vraiment rare, de voir le petit garçon se fâcher, et il se sentit légèrement piteux... il était la cause de cette colère...  
Mais, après tout, Satoshi n'y pouvait rien, s'il avait la chance de ne pas avoir à assumer ses actes ! Il était certain que si sa mère avait encore été en vie, il aurait été le premier à gémir qu'il fallait absolument cacher ça à quiconque, mais comme elle n'était plus là...

- Il faut bien que tes parents le sachent si on veut aller plus loin.  
- Plus loin que quoi ? gronda le petit.

Satoshi lui sourit explicitement, mais n'obtint en retour qu'un regard glacial. Ah... le gamin n'avait toujours pas digéré la nouvelle... Décidément !

- Je ne veux pas aller "plus loin", ça ne m'intéresse pas !  
- Dis surtout que tu ne veux pas me faire confiance.  
- Oui, les deux. Double raison pour ne pas que tu me touches !  
- Tu m'aimes un peu, tout de même ?  
- Ca n'a pas de rapport... je t'aime sans problème...  
- Tu es puéril.

Satoshi laissa échapper un sourire. Refuser ainsi le moindre contact était digne d'un enfant ! Et si Niwa continuait à se comporter comme un enfant, il ne deviendrait jamais un homme, dans tous les sens du terme ! Jamais...

- Tu refuses ce qui est bon pour toi, comme un enfant refuse un médicament.  
- Je refuse ça parce que tu t'es fichu de moi ! Qui me dit que dès que tu auras eu ce que tu veux, tu ne vas pas me lourder comme tu as lourdé Berry ?

Satoshi pila net, les yeux écarquillés. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce ?... Non. Non, il fallait qu'il se calme. S'il se mettait en colère, lui aussi, ils ne s'en sortiraient jamais. Il fallait qu'il se calme...

- Je t'aime, répondit-il simplement.

Et tout cela était de la plus grande sincérité.

- C'est certainement ce que tu lui as dit aussi !  
- Sauf que toi, je t'aime _vraiment_ ! Comment je dois te le dire pour que tu l'admettes ?  
- Il faut que ton corps soit en accord avec ce que tu dis ! Tu me dis que tu m'aimes mais tu couches avec la première venue !  
- Je croyais que c'était clair à ce niveau ! Je me suis laissé emporter, c'est tout !  
- Je ne te crois pas. Tu m'as trop parlé et je t'ai cru ! Mais maintenant, je...

Satoshi l'empoigna par les avants bras et le colla contre un mur. Une bouffée d'adrénaline lui fit perdre tout repère, et il enfonça ses doigts de toutes ses forces, de toute la force de sa colère, de sa tristesse, mais aussi de son amour stupide sur lequel il avait bien envie de cracher. Il ne supportait pas ces mots vulgaires, il ne supportait pas que Niwa lui reproche une chose pareille, et jamais il ne le supporterait. L'idée même d'être tombé en disgrâce lui donnait envie de les détruire, autant Niwa que lui-même.

- Je t'aime ! C'est tout !  
- Tu me fais mal...  
- Je t'aime.

Sa poigne se desserra brusquement, et il tomba à genoux, à la fois honteux et épuisé, calant son front au creux de l'estomac de Niwa. Il en avait assez. Vraiment assez...

- Je t'aime... Aie confiance...  
- Confiance en quoi ? En toi ?  
- Oui... je réparerai mon erreur, je te le promets...

Il se leva et étreignit le petit garçon, qui, après un réflexe de répulsion, l'entoura à son tour de ses bras. Il regrettait tellement... tellement...  
Satoshi serrait le petit garçon avait encore plus de force lorsqu'il réalisa que ce dernier s'était mis à pleurer. Il lui caressa les cheveux, dans l'espoir de le consoler, mais... après tout... Le mal était fait...  
Désespéré, il ferma les yeux, raffermit son étreinte, serrant Daisuke Niwa encore plus près, dans l'espoir de lui communiquer directement toute l'affection qu'il ressentait envers lui. Puis il lâcha quelques mots, priant pour que Niwa les accepte. Car cela était la plus stricte vérité, même s'il ignorait quels moyens il allait mettre en œuvre pour y parvenir.

- Je vais réparer...

* * *

- J'ai peur. J'ai peur de te lâcher et que tu ne reviennes plus...  
- Niwa, il fait nuit.  
- Je ne peux pas... J'ai peur...  
- Ca fait des heures que nous sommes là.

Niwa secoua la tête, les yeux fermés avec force, sans jamais ôter ses deux bras des épaules de Satoshi, qui commençait à avoir froid. Ils n'avaient pas bougé depuis des heures; serrés l'un contre l'autre, le premier tentant de consoler le second, sans jamais y parvenir.

- Si je lâche, tu vas partir, tu ne reviendras plus jamais ! Parce que je fais trop de caprices ! Tu ne vas plus m'aimer, j'en suis sûr !

Le petit garçon pleurait, la voix désordonnée, épuisée par tant d'heures à sangloter et gémir. Il ne se contrôlait plus...

- Je veux pas... je veux pas que tu partes... tu vas... tu vas aller voir d'autres... tu vas partir... tu vas dire que je suis nul et que j'en vaux pas la peine... Tu l'as déjà fait une fois...  
- Je suis là.

N'importe qui aurait dit que le ton de Satoshi était cajoleur, mais ce n'était pas le cas : il ne faisait pas ça pour consoler Niwa, mais parce qu'il le pensait. Encore une fois, les mots étaient trop faibles pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait... Un mélange de douleur, de culpabilité et d'affection...

- Non, non ! Je ne te crois pas ! Je ne te crois plus... je te laisserai pas partir... parce que si je te laisse partir, tu ne vas plus m'aimer...

Nouveau sanglot. Satoshi l'enlaça le plus tendrement qu'il put, pour ne pas qu'il ait froid. Il était impuissant... impuissant à consoler ce chagrin trop intense, dont il n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence jusqu'à maintenant. Il était impossible de pleurer autant pour une trahison qui commençait à remonter ; il avait dû souffrir toute sa vie de ce fameux manque d'amour... Et comment consoler l'équivalent de quinze ans de souffrance ?

- Je suis là. Je ne te laisserai pas, je te le promets.  
- Non... non... tu m'as menti...  
- Je ne te mentirai plus.

A chacun de ses murmures, la nuque de Niwa était parcourue de légers frissons. Ses hoquets s'apaisaient, mais sa poigne ne se desserrait pas.

- Non ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi je t'aime ?...  
- Je ne me pose pas la question. Je t'aime, rien de plus.  
- Je veux mourir...

Cette fois, l'inquiétude l'emporta. Il fallait que Niwa s'apaise, il fallait qu'il puisse manger, réfléchir, pleurer encore un peu et recevoir l'amour de son entourage. En un mot, il fallait qu'il se repose. Et s'il ne voulait pas bouger, Satoshi, pour son bien, allait l'inciter à le faire.  
Ainsi, Satoshi, échappant à l'étreinte de l'héritier des Niwa, plaça un bras sous la nuque du petit garçon et l'autre dans le creux de ses genoux, et le souleva, serrant au plus fort pour ne pas lui laisser l'opportunité de partir. Ce poids soudain infligé à ses muscles après des heures d'immobilité lui coupa le souffle, d'autant plus que Niwa n'était pas déterminé à se laisser faire.

- Lâche-moi, Hiwatari-kun ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ar... Arrête...

Mais il ne lâcha pas, à aucun moment. Ignorant les gestes désordonnés du petit garçon pour se redresser, il le ramena chez lui. Ca ne pouvait plus durer : un chagrin si fort, seule une mère est capable de le consoler. Satoshi était bien placé pour le savoir...

- Hiwatari-kun !... Non !

Avant même que Satoshi n'essaie de frapper, la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant Emiko Niwa, qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Elle resta figée un long moment, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, à fixer son fils, qui pleurait désespérément.  
Brusquement, elle se ressaisit : elle prit tendrement Daisuke dans ses bras, mais si celui-ci se laissa faire avec docilité, il se tourna vers Satoshi, la main tendue dans sa direction en une plainte muette, les yeux emplis de larmes.  
Satoshi comprenait la souffrance qu'il devait ressentir, parce qu'elle l'avait prise depuis quelques minutes, lui aussi. Il ne voulait plus être séparé de lui. Plus jamais.  
Il leva ses deux mains et saisit celle du petit garçon le plus doucement possible, la serrant entre ses doigts. Elle était brûlante, fiévreuse, légèrement humide... et très douce.  
Comme le petit garçon semblait s'apaiser, que sa propre peine s'en allait aussi en diminuant et qu'Emiko Niwa, d'un signe de tête, l'invita à les suivre, il pénétra à son tour dans la maison.


	13. Etrange matinée & Une soirée lointaine

**Note de l'auteur :** J'étais vraiment emballée en relisant ce chapitre ! Je l'ai vraiment adoré ! Quelle prétention ! Mais aussi, quelle fierté ! Bon, certes, le OOC est de mise. Certes, ma propre vision des personnages est... prépondérante. Mais quoi ? N'ai-je pas un style sublime ? *_**SBAM !**_*  
[Ne faites pas attention à cette crise d'euphorisme. Ce sera passager...]

[Enfin je l'espère.]

Yumi-kun : Je n'ai pas peur de mes revieweuses ! Mis à part de celle prêtes à me stalker... Mais je suis sûre qu'il y en a plein qui me stalkent ! Ah, comme c'est difficile d'être une célébrit*_**SBAM !**_* [Comment a-t-elle fait pour revenir ici sans que je m'en aperçoive ? -_-]

* * *

**Etrange matinée**

Daisuke ouvrit péniblement les yeux, profondément enfoncé sous sa couverture chaude, dont il ne put cependant pas profiter plus longtemps à cause d'un mal de crâne qui lui pressa soudainement les tempes. Il voulut se débarrasser de sa couverture, or quelque chose de glacial retint sa main.  
Son regard tomba sur une main blanche, pressée sur la sienne, puis sur un bras dissimulé sous une chemise blanche, puis la tête d'Hiwatari-kun, qui dormait, appuyé sur son propre bras posé sur le matelas, agenouillé au sol... Daisuke ne savait pas pourquoi il était là, mais n'était de toute façon pas en état de penser. Pressant la main d'Hiwatari dans la sienne, il tourna la tête vers le réveil. Cinq heures du matin.  
Un souvenir le frappa brutalement, et il se leva, murmurant quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Hiwatari, soudainement privé de sa présence, s'agita, pour s'éveiller.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Niwa ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.  
- Mes devoirs... je ne les ai pas faits...

Avec un "Ah" sans conviction, Hiwatari le laissa se mettre sur ses jambes et tituber jusqu'à son bureau. Il n'avait pas travaillé... Et, à vrai dire, il ne se souvenait même plus de ce qui avait pu se passer la veille. Quelque chose de grave, assurément. Il avait vraiment mal au crâne...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Hiwatari-kun ?  
- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

Daisuke secoua la tête négativement, clignant des yeux pour chasser le brouillard qui obstruait sa vue. Heureusement, il n'avait pas beaucoup de travail, mais c'était un jour de perdu pour rattraper le retard accumulé.

- Tu avais du chagrin alors je t'ai ramené.  
- Ca, je m'en souviens. Je sais même qu'on est entré à la maison et qu'il y avait maman, mais au delà, je ne sais plus.  
- Tu t'es endormi.  
- D'un coup ?  
- D'un coup.

Daisuke esquissa une moue ennuyée. Ce n'était pas terrible pour son image, même pas terrible du tout. A tous les coups, il aurait le droit d'être traité comme une petite chose fragile et délicate pendant quelques jours...

- Mais pourquoi tu es resté ?  
- Tu as refusé de me lâcher jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles.  
- Tu n'as pas pu te reposer, alors ?  
- Si, bien sûr. Ne t'inquiète pas.  
- Bah si, justement, je m'inquiète ! J'ai de l'Anglais pour tout à l'heure et je comprends rien au texte !  
- Le texte qu'on étudie en ce moment ?  
- Oui !  
- Mais ça fait plusieurs heures qu'on l'étudie...

Charitable, son camarade vint à son secours. Bien sûr, Daisuke saisissait à peu près ce qui se passait là-dedans - il savait qu'il y avait quatre personnages, c'était déjà pas mal -, mais il ne voulait pas parler de choses trop sérieuses, pas maintenant. Et ce texte était l'excuse idéale.

Seulement, au bout de quelques minutes, l'exercice se termina, malgré les efforts du rouquin pour retarder l'échéance. Il saisit alors ses affaires de mathématiques afin de retravailler le cours, mais c'était sans trop de conviction, et Hiwatari le força en silence à reposer le cahier sur le bureau.

- Que fuis-tu, Niwa ?  
- Je sais pas..., bafouilla Daisuke sans réfléchir, pris de court.  
- Me fuirais-tu ?  
- Non, non...  
- Je t'aime, tu le sais...  
- Mais... attends ! De quoi tu parles ? Je fuis pas, je...

Hiwatari posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, l'intimant au silence, puis, voyant qu'il se taisait, se pencha vers lui. Le sang de Daisuke se glaça : il voulait l'embrasser ! Oh non, non, non... pas ça...

- Attends ! Il y a les caméras, et...

"Et Berry"... Hiwatari-kun avait embrassé Berry, aussi... et cela, Daisuke ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il ne pourrait pas supporter de risquer la comparaison, qui serait de toute façon à son désavantage. Sofia et Philémon avaient bien dit que Berry avait eu un petit ami, ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait de l'expérience, donc qu'elle savait embrasser, et si elle savait embrasser, Hiwatari-kun avait eu du plaisir avec elle, donc... avec Daisuke, qui n'y connaissait rien...  
Plaquant ses deux mains sur les épaules de l'autre, le rouquin l'empêcha d'avancer davantage, détournant le regard pour ne pas à affronter sa réaction.

- Niwa...  
- Je peux pas... J'en suis pas capable...  
- Je te plais si peu ?  
- Mais ça a aucun rapport ! C'est juste que...  
- Que quoi ?

Il y avait eu cette fille... toujours cette fille... Il ne pouvait pas se la sortir de la tête, malgré tous ses efforts.

- Rien, rien du tout...  
- S'il n'y a rien, pourquoi ?...  
- Parce que j'en ai pas envie !

Tout cela le dégoûtait... une affreuse nausée, au contact d'Hiwatari-kun, à l'idée même de le toucher. Il ne pouvait pas ! Il ne voulait pas non plus ! Tout ça... tout ça l'écœurait...

- Mais...  
- Je veux pas, je te dis ! Et puis j'ai sommeil, je veux dormir !

* * *

Daisuke n'en pouvait plus. Sa tête le faisait souffrir, à cause de la confusion qui l'habitait, et le long trajet qu'il avait emprunté afin de rentrer chez lui après sa longue journée de classe avait à peine clarifié la brume qui avait envahi son cerveau. Il aimait Hiwatari-kun, mais son corps le refusait. L'amour était en totale opposition avec le rejet qu'il éprouvait à la moindre idée de contact physique, si minime soit-il. Et Hiwatari, qui semblait porté sur la chair à un point insupportable !... Si seulement il avait fait un petit effort pour saisir ce qu'il pouvait ressentir !... Mais au lieu de ça...

- _Dark, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?  
_« _Dormir._ »  
- _Mais...  
_« _Une fois reposé, tu auras la tête plus claire !_ »  
- _Mais je veux dire... concrètement ?  
_« _Pleurer un bon coup, lui coller une claque, le faire pleurer, puis vous réconcilier._ »  
- _T'es... t'es sûr ?  
_« _J'ai dit ça au hasard._ »

Dark n'en avait pas encore terminé, cela se sentait, aussi Daisuke s'efforça-t-il de patienter jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne la parole, ce qui ne tarda pas.

« _A vrai dire, commença Dark d'une voix très douce, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée avec lui. Question de compatibilité... Cette fille, elle était... Enfin, tu crois vraiment que tu pourrais te sentir bien alors que tu sais que le commandant y a goûté ?_ »  
- _Non, je sais que je ne suis pas...  
_« _Ce n'est pas toi qui est en question : c'est juste que tu as trouvé plus fort que toi ! Bon, ça arrive à tout le monde, c'est normal ! Le truc, c'est qu'il faut que tu trouves le moyen d'effacer son souvenir de la sale caboche de ton pervers de "petit copain" !_ »  
- _C'est bizarre... J'aurais cru que tu m'aurais dit de le larguer...  
_« _J'en avais l'intention, mais tu m'aurais écouté ? _»  
- _Non.  
_« _Alors tu sais pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait ! Pour en revenir à ce que je disais, toi c'est toi et Berry c'est Berry ! Mais peu importe : Hiwatari est censé savoir faire la différence.  
Et vu comme il s'accroche, ça veut dire, que, quelque part, y'a bien quelque chose chez toi qui l'intéresse._ »  
- _Je pensais que j'étais juste un remplaçant...  
_« _Personnellement, tu n'es pas vraiment au niveau de Berry... On fait mieux, comme remplaçant, non ? C'est _toi_ qui l'intéresse !_ »  
- _Je sais pas si je dois bien le prendre..._

Ses pas l'avaient machinalement mené devant chez lui, question d'automatisme et d'habitude, probablement. Dans quelques secondes, dès qu'il franchirait la porte, l'enfer allait commencer ; autant retarder l'échéance le plus possible.

Sortant Shin de son sac, Daisuke s'installa contre le muret qui séparait sa maison de la rue. Une matinée bizarre, une journée lourde à en devenir insupportable, puis une soirée qui ne promettait que du travail et une quantité inestimable de larmes... Devait-il vraiment immortaliser ce jour-ci ?

- _Je suis bête, pas vrai ?  
_« _Oh, oui... Quand je pense que c'est un imbécile comme Hiwatari qui t'a fait perdre ton sourire légendaire..._ »  
- Mais ça ira mieux... si je lui dis d'attendre, ça ira mieux...

Daisuke sentit le doute de Dark, mais ne l'"entendit" pas. Serrant son carnet contre lui, la poitrine emplie d'espoir, il souhaitait de toutes ses forces qu'une journée comme celle-ci ne se reproduise jamais. Il ne voulait plus avoir peur, il voulait pouvoir faire confiance à celui qu'il aimait sans risquer à chaque instant d'être poignardé dans le dos parce qu'une fille un peu jolie passait. Et Hiwatari était intelligent, tout le monde le disait ! Donc il comprendrait, il suffisait d'en parler !  
Daisuke se leva, avant de soupirer lorsque son regard glissa sur la porte d'entrée. Il fallait qu'il parle de tout ça à ses parents, mais comment ? Ils n'étaient pas très compréhensifs à ce niveau. Surtout dans ces circonstances...

* * *

**Une soirée lointaine**

Et, tout d'un coup, emporté dans ses pensées, enivré de sa nouvelle chance, Satoshi laissa tomber, sans réfléchir :

- Et qu'est-ce que tu dirais si j'étais amoureux ?

Il en avait assez ! Niwa avait raison, après tout : pourquoi aurait-il à affronter ses parents et pas lui ? De plus, le petit garçon lui faisait ne nouveau confiance ! C'était à lui d'agir, désormais, pour que rien n'interfère, plus jamais !

- Amoureux ?  
- Oui.

Son père - ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait - sembla faire de son mieux pour reprendre ses esprits et arborer son sourire le plus convaincant, qui ne l'était pas, mais pas du tout.

- Que voudrais-tu que je dise ?  
- Que tu réprouves, ou des conseils, par exemple...  
- Un conseil ? Eh bien... de ne pas te laisser emporter, par exemple. Les filles, elles n'en ont pas l'air, mais l'amour qu'elles ressentent est très sérieux, et elles les sentiments emportés des garçons peuvent les faire rire. Je ne voudrais pas que tu t'en sentes diminué.

Satoshi hocha vaguement la tête, même s'il ne comprenait pas tout à fait ce qu'il entendait par là. Le cœur battant, il déglutit, puis avança timidement :

- Je suis amoureux.  
- Eh bien c'est une très bonne chose.  
- Tu ne me demandes pas de qui ?  
- Si tu veux me le dire, tu me le diras, je te connais.  
- Oui, si ce n'est que c'est un peu délicat.  
- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de délicat là-dedans. Parle, je t'écoute.

Le haut-commissaire se leva pour débarrasser la table, et Satoshi l'en remercia intérieurement ; s'il ne pouvait pas voir ses réactions, ce serait bien plus facile à exprimer.

- C'est quelqu'un que je connais ?  
- Oui, je pense.

L'adolescent joignit ses mains, posant ses coudes sur la table afin de trouver l'attitude la plus distante, la plus posée possible, celle qui lui permettrait de dissimuler les réactions de son visage le plus rapidement possible.

- Imil ? demanda son père après un instant de silence.  
- Non, ne t'inquiète pas.  
- Je ne m'inquiète pas. La comptable dont le bureau est à l'entrée de la mairie ?  
- Sûrement pas !

Il avala de nouveau sa salive. Il fallait qu'il le dise, il devait le dire, il y était obligé, impossible de reculer... Niwa lui faisait confiance. Niwa croyait en lui...

- Je suis amoureux d'un garçon.

Un verre à thé tomba sur le plan de travail, roula, puis s'écrasa au sol dans un fracas sinistre, imposant un silence de mort à la maison. Satoshi ne bougea pas. Son père se pencha pour ramasser les quatre beaux morceaux avec une lenteur mécanique.

- Continue...  
- C'est tout.  
- Qui est-ce ?  
- Daisuke Niwa.  
- Le garçon qui ?...  
- Le garçon qui.  
- Eh bien, que veux-tu que je te dise ? Tant pis pour toi. Tu sais que c'est mal vu ; après, le choix t'appartient.  
- Ce n'est pas un choix, répliqua Satoshi sans se départir de son calme.

Il l'avait dit. Ca y était, il l'avait dit ! Sûrement pas de la meilleure manière qui soit, mais il l'avait dit ! Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Niwa... il avait honoré sa confiance... Et, c'était vraiment très agréable de se sentir fier d'avoir honoré une promesse ! Même si son cœur battait décidément beaucoup trop vite...

- Et c'est sérieux, au moins ?  
- Tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. Et je crois que c'est réciproque.  
- Ne te crée pas d'ennuis avec ses parents ! J'ai eu suffisamment de mal à te défendre après la mort de Berry Du Nivernais...

La gorge de Satoshi se serra brutalement, et il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à l'adulte, qui ne le remarqua pas. Ils s'étaient tous donnés le mot pour raviver ce souvenir, ou quoi ? Il n'avait plus rien à se reprocher, qui plus est !

- Je suis sorti avec Du Nivernais, aussi.  
- Je me serais passé de cette information. Tu l'as tuée ?  
- Ca a été un accident.  
- Et tu te consoles avec Daisuke Niwa... j'ai tout saisi ?  
- Tu n'as rien saisi du tout. J'aime Niwa.  
- Tu as d'autres confessions à me faire ?

Satoshi tenta de réprimer un rictus moqueur, et mit bien une minute à reprendre le contrôle de son visage. Le ton de son père était glacial, mais il s'en moquait : il était fort, désormais.

- Oui, beaucoup, mais peu respectent les règles de bienséance, aussi j'irai au plus court. Etant donné que je suis amoureux de Niwa, je compte bien avoir des rendez-vous avec lui, voire même _vivre_ avec lui, dans quelques années.

Il marqua une pause, attendant une quelconque remarque, qui ne vint pas. Enfin, il détourna son regard, qu'il gardait obstinément fixé devant lui, pour le braquer sur son père, qui, lui, regardait le mur d'en face. S'il sentit que son fils le scrutait de la sorte, il ne flancha pas une seule seconde.

- Tu es pour ?  
- Je ne suis pas contre, nuance. Tu es grand, fais ce que tu veux.  
- Dans ce cas, si je te dis que j'ai envie de vivre seul, tu vas me laisser partir ?

Cette fois, la remarque avait pulvérisé le centre de la cible. Kei Hiwatari se raidit sensiblement, puis ferma le poing gauche. Satoshi connaissait ce geste, un signe de colère intérieure qu'il réprimait de son mieux. Oh, non, il n'avait pas envie de partir, seulement... il était las. Fatigué de cette maison froide qu'il voyait chaque jour de depuis huit ans. Et fatigué aussi de l'autre personne qui y vivait, vieux jeu, étroit d'esprit, fermé, déprimant. L'existence de Satoshi avait jusqu'ici été immuable, comme les murs emplis de haine et de peur de cette fichue maison, que rien ne semblait pouvoir abattre, si ce n'était... si ce n'était l'affection de Niwa.

Il n'avait plus peur. Il était fort. Fort de cette confiance, et de la responsabilité qu'il portait avec plaisir. Etre avec Daisuke Niwa, et y rester. Et ne plus jamais laisser quoi que ce soit interférer.

* * *

- Ca me rappelle quelque chose qui s'est passé quand j'avais ton âge.

Satoshi leva la tête, tiré de sa rêverie. La voix de son père était faible, légèrement éraillée, comme s'il était très fatigué. Peut-être l'était-il, d'ailleurs... Quelle heure était-il ? Bien plus de minuit, assurément...

- J'étais avec mon père, je lui parlais, et il ne m'écoutait pas. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était ma mère, parler de ma mère, penser à ma mère, vivre pour elle...

Satoshi déplia ses jambes, craignant qu'elles ne lui fassent mal, mais non, elles avaient très bien supporté ses longues minutes d'immobilité. Pourtant, être assis dans un escalier, ce n'était pas des plus confortables.

- Ca ne me dérangeait pas vraiment, à vrai dire. Ce qui était gênant, c'était...

L'adulte porta sa main au visage, soit pour déplacer une mèche de cheveux gênante, soit pour écraser une larme. Seule la lumière de la cuisine était allumée, et éclairait mal ; et, étant donné que l'adolescent avait très rarement vu son père pleurer, ça ne devait pas être ça.

- C'était que maman était morte depuis près d'un an... Et je lui parlais de ce qui m'arrivait, de ce qui me touchait, de ce qui me faisait souffrir, et lui, il fermait les yeux, il s'appuyait contre la table et parlait d'autre chose. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était maman. Elle et seulement elle, parce que c'était sa femme. Et je te fais la même chose, maintenant. Tout ça parce que j'ai perdu Sofia, je te néglige complètement.  
- Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte..., répondit Satoshi, simplement et en toute sincérité.  
- Mais tu es amoureux de ce garçon, et je ne parviens pas à m'en réjouir. Je devrais être heureux de te voir mener ta vie de ton côté...

Entendant ces mots, Satoshi se souvint, qu'une fois, Niwa lui avait parlé de quelque chose de ce genre. Il n'avait pas réussi à être heureux du bonheur de quelqu'un et s'en était terriblement voulu, car il n'y avait vu que sa propre position. Seulement, il doutait sincèrement du fait que son père soit altruiste comme Niwa l'était ; si Kei Hiwatari réagissait ainsi, c'était pour une toute autre raison.

- Et pourquoi n'aurais-tu pas le droit d'être triste ?  
- Parce que tu es heureux, toi, et que c'est censé être la seule chose importante pour moi...  
- Je ne suis pas ton père ! coupa Satoshi. Avec moi, tu as le droit d'être triste.  
- Ce n'était pas de sa faute ; il était malheureux...  
- Je sais. Mais il est mort. Tu as le droit d'être triste.  
- Non, je ne peux pas.

Satoshi soupira légèrement, puis rouvrit les yeux lorsque son père, auparavant prostré en haut de l'escalier, se leva pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Vite, l'adolescent se leva, ignorant un vilain craquement de la part de son genou gauche, et le suivit pour s'arrêter cependant à la porte de la chambre, où il n'osa pas entrer.

- Si tu es triste, tu vas pleurer, c'est ça ?  
- Peut-être. Je ne sais pas.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passait, avec Imil ?

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait dit, cela lui avait échappé, comme si, un bref instant, son inconscient s'était exprimé, afin de libérer une phrase, juste une.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui trouvais, c'est pour ça...  
- Elle était jolie, et...  
- Comment ça ? Elle n'était pas belle du tout.

Satoshi tenta de retrouver dans sa mémoire le visage déjà trouble de la Française. Non, elle n'était pas jolie, même pas du tout. Enfin, elle était quelconque ! Pas laide, mais pas attirante non plus, et cela, tout le monde pouvait en être conscient. Pourquoi pas son père ?

- Tu ne l'as pas bien regardée, c'est tout. Moi, j'ai vu combien elle était belle.  
- Tu l'aimais ?

L'adulte, qui lui tournait le dos, cherchant quelque chose dans son armoire, se redressa lentement, semblant vouloir dire quelque chose. Satoshi attendit, mais les mots qui vinrent n'étaient pas vraiment ceux qu'il attendait.

- Je ne sais pas.  
- Tu ne souhaites pas qu'elle revienne ? demanda l'adolescent après un moment de silence.

Ce à quoi son père répondit par un sourire, un vrai sourire, mais d'une tristesse telle qu'à un instant, on aurait pu croire qu'il allait pleurer. Mais aucune larme ne vint, et ce sourire disparut, effaçant en même temps toute marque de tristesse. Le visage redevint neutre, quoiqu'un peu fatigué. Le haut-commissaire posa une main dans les cheveux de son fils et la fit glisser le long de la joue, avant de la retirer.

- A mon âge, on ne souhaite plus rien pour soi-même.

* * *

_Laurah de Lavilare :_ Aie aie aie... *_Se frotte la tête_*  
_Philémon :_ Calmée ?  
_Laurah :_ Tu m'as fait mal... T-T  
_Philémon :_ Tu vas t'en remettre. -_- Fidèles lecteurs, bientôt le **pénultième chapitre** !... J'adore ce mot.  
_Laurah :_ T-T *_Se frotte la tête_*


	14. Jour d'été & Jour de reconnaissance

**Note de l'auteur : GODAMMIT DE**... Oh. Vous étiez là ? Je voulais dire "Diantre !", bien sûr. Je...  
Je suis désolée ! *_Se jette par terre_* [Elle n'arrête pas de faire ça depuis tout à l'heure.] (Chut, toi.) Je suis une auteur ingrate qui... oh, attendez avant de me détester. Devinez quoi ? [Excuse-toi !] (*_Se jette par terre_*) [HAHAHA !] (Arrête, à la fin !) Je disais, j'ai fait un truc qui fait que vous allez me haïr encore plus ! Pire que ne pas uploader pendant plusieurs semaines ! Devinez quoi !  
Vous devrez encore attendre deux semaines pour avoir la fin de l'histoire. Le chapitre final sera à part. Fufufu~, je suis maléfi[Excuse-toi !] (*_Se jette par terre_* Pardon ! T-T) [J'espère que ça va durer, ça. C'est cool.] (T-T Il me maltraite.) [Mais non mais non.] (Mais si mais si.) [Bon, c'est vrai.] (Tu pourrais nier mieux que ça... -_-)

Désolée pour l'attitude détestable de Philémon. [**Eh !**] Et... Je suis désolée, encore ! T-T

* * *

**Jour d'été**

- Je lui ai dit.  
- Quoi ?  
- Je l'ai dit à mon père, au sujet de nous deux.  
- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Daisuke ne put retenir la légère amertume dans sa voix, et regretta immédiatement de ne pas savoir davantage cacher ses sentiments. La suffisance d'Hiwatari, son sourire lorsque Daisuke avait parlé de ses parents, tout cela, il ne l'oubliait pas. Et son "plus loin"... Plus loin que quoi ? Daisuke n'en avait pas envie, il ne le ferait pas, point final ! Et il le dirait à ses parents quand il le voudrait !

- Tu m'as fait confiance, et je voulais l'honorer.  
- Je croyais que ce n'était pas indispensable.

Cette fois, à l'amertume s'était ajoutée l'ironie, et il reçut un sévère regard en coin.

- J'ai changé d'avis. De plus, tu le sais, tu m'as fait confiance, et tu as eu raison. J'espère que ça te plait.  
- Oh, oui, pas d'inquiétu...

Il stoppa net : Hiwatari, accélérant le pas, s'était faufilé devant lui, pour le saisir et le serrer dans ses bras avec force. Daisuke bégaya bêtement une ou deux fois, voulant lui demander ce qu'il faisant, puis changeant d'avis en cours de route, voulut lui dire qu'il le serrait un peu trop fort. En fin de compte, comme son semblant de phrase ne voulait strictement rien dire, il se tut, et baissa la tête, pour caler son front dans le creux du cou d'Hiwatari, là où la gorge s'incurvait pour laisser place à l'épaule.

- Merci de m'avoir donné cette chance. Tu ne seras pas déçu, je te le promets.  
- Mais pourquoi tu ?...  
- Tu es en colère après moi. Et c'est difficile à supporter.  
- Hiwatari-kun...

Une main douce et tiède se posa sur sa nuque, le serrant plus fort encore. Le rouquin jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la rue, mais comme il n'y avait personne, ferma les yeux et passa ses bras autour des épaules de l'autre pour le presser contre lui à son tour.

- Tu m'as dit que tu ne me prendrais dans tes bras uniquement pour me consoler...

Daisuke aurait pu se sentir humilié, et rompre immédiatement l'étreinte, mais la voix d'Hiwatari n'exprimait aucune moquerie, ni la moindre envie de le taquiner... aussi il ne fit rien. Il ne se sentait pas supérieur à lui... donc il n'y avait pas de raison de se mettre en colère...

- Là, j'en ai envie, c'est tout !  
- Avant, tu n'en avais pas envie ?...  
- Je n'en avais _plus_ envie... Tout comme je n'ai pas envie d'aller trop loin avec toi.  
- Tu as peur ?  
- Oui, et je n'ai pas confiance, surtout.

Hiwatari se détacha de lui, l'air surpris. Daisuke, qui ne se sentait plus si bien que ça, serra son propre bras gauche, baissant la tête. Berry lui revenait en tête, toujours et encore... accompagnée d'un certain dégoût envers elle, d'une part... mais aussi envers Hiwatari.  
Seulement, quelque part au fond, tout au fond, cette répulsion n'était plus si vivace, et Daisuke se surprit à imaginer, à raviver des souvenirs, afin d'entretenir cette sensation. Avant, cela seul aurait suffi à le dégoûter d'effleurer Hiwatari, mais désormais, c'était comme si... comme si ça n'était qu'une espèce de prétexte... pour cacher...

- Pas confiance en moi ?  
- Entre autres... j'imagine...  
- Pas confiance en toi..., souffla Hiwatari comme on dit une implacable vérité, avec un sérieux solennel, presque craintif.  
- Mais ça, on n'y peut rien, ça fait trop longtemps...  
- Tu ne pourras jamais vraiment être toi, si tu n'as pas confiance en toi-même...  
- Ah, ça y est ! "Etre moi" ! Mais pourquoi vous dites tous ça, ça ne veut rien dire, en plus ? Comme si on pouvait être quelqu'un d'autre !

Daisuke reprit sa marche, à l'aveuglette, les yeux fermés, les paumes sur les tempes, pour ne rien voir, ne rien entendre... Mais il voyait tout, il entendait tout, y compris ses craintes et ses regrets. Surtout ses craintes et ses regrets... et...

- Niwa, ne te fâche pas... Je vais te montrer.  
- Me montrer quoi ?  
- A croire en toi.

Il ouvrit les yeux, baissa les mains, et fit volte-face. Hiwatari le fixait, impassible. Cependant, ses yeux bleus semblaient animés d'une lueur aussi particulière qu'inhabituelle. Ce qui le rendait encore plus séduisant, à vrai dire !

- Oui...

Et ils se sourirent.

* * *

- Je vois où se situe le problème. Ce que tu voudrais, c'est être capable de faire des choses directement sans apprendre d'une part, et, d'autre part, tu as un souci au niveau de l'amour que tu te portes.  
- On n'est pas censé s'aimer soi même...  
- Sur ce point, tu te trompes : s'aimer, c'est être indulgent avec soi-même lorsque l'on fait des erreurs et pouvoir accepter de ne pas être infaillible, ce qui nous ramène à ton autre problème.

Hiwatari ne le regardait pas, les yeux rivés sur la main droite de Daisuke, qu'il tenait serrée dans ses deux paumes. Le rouquin, qui veillait soigneusement à ne pas trop s'emballer, sentant que, quelque part en lui, Dark ne cessait de les surveiller, aurait donné cher, très cher pour chasser le vague à l'âme qui emplissait sa poitrine, l'empêchant de profiter vraiment de l'instant. Pourtant, Hiwatari-kun était si gentil...

- Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?  
- Pour être franc, je ne sais pas. J'imagine seulement qu'en tentant des choses et voyant que tu ne risques rien, tu finiras par prendre de l'assurance.  
- Mais...  
- Commence avec moi : tu ne risques strictement rien !

Daisuke voulut ouvrir la bouche pour poser une énième question, mais se ravisa, voyant l'air confiant de l'adolescent assis en face de lui, ses doigts toujours en train de caresser sa main. Commencer par quoi ? Par quelque chose dont il avait peur, mais étant donné qu'il avait peur d'à peu près tout ce que cette terre pouvait porter...

- Même si je te dis à quel point je suis en colère après toi ?  
- Tu es en colère ?  
- Je t'en veux à cause de ce que tu as fait avec Berry...

A ce dernier mot, Hiwatari ferma les yeux, une seconde, deux, puis trois et quatre, pour finir par les rouvrir. Daisuke ne s'en offusqua pas : il s'attendait à ce genre de réactions, entre souffrance et exaspération. Avec un petit soupir, il ôta sa main des siennes, s'assit en tailleur sur le banc, et prépara mentalement un petit discours... qu'il savait parfaitement inutile : même en y mettant beaucoup de volonté, dans un dialogue, il est difficile, voire impossible de parler exactement de ce que l'on avait prévu. Mais il fit de son mieux pour prévoir ce qu'il ne fallait _pas_ dire.

- Tu savais que je te faisais confiance et même que la venue de Berry m'avait mis assez mal à l'aise. Tu me connais, donc tu sais que j'accorde facilement ma confiance, mais qu'elle s'effrite au fur et à mesure des différentes trahisons ; tu sais aussi que je t'aime beaucoup, et que tu y avais répondu, avant... positivement. Mais malgré tout ça, tu es sorti avec elle, et tu...

Il s'arrêta pour chercher ses mots, mais la nausée était revenue à la pensée de la faute suprême. Il plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, autant pour parer à un haut le cœur que pour s'empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il ne pouvait pas en parler. Il ne pouvait plus. Comment pouvait-il amorcer quoi que ce soit, désormais, dans l'ombre de cette fille ? Quelqu'un comme elle embrassait sûrement mieux que Daisuke, et... savait d'autres choses. Beaucoup d'autres choses. Il ne faisait pas le poids... Et si Hiwatari décidait de les comparer, il ne pourrait que se rendre compte de l'incapacité notoire du rouquin...

- J'ai fait une erreur, et je la réparerai. Je te l'ai promis, tout comme tu as promis de rester avec moi tant que je le voudrais. Cela risque d'être très difficile, mais je ferai de mon mieux pour que tout s'arrange.  
- Mais je fais toujours tout tomber, je casse tout, je sais pas... Je n'ose rien faire parce que je suis nul ! J'ai tellement peur...

Une crainte sourde lui avait brutalement empli la poitrine à l'en faire exploser, et Daisuke éclata soudainement en sanglots sans pouvoir se retenir, pris de court par la rapidité des sensations. Voyant le visage d'Hiwatari, une vague de honte et de culpabilité l'avait frappé de plein fouet.  
Il ne pouvait pas supporter de dire ce genre de choses, car l'adolescent assis à cet instant en face de lui n'avait pas à les savoir d'une part, et que si ce dernier les apprenait d'autre part, il le détesterait... or, il ne pouvait pas les cacher non plus, car c'était ce qu'il pensait. Etre haï ou souffrir ?... Si seulement Daisuke s'était contenté du bonheur des autres, il aurait tout enfermé, tout gardé en lui, il aurait souri, puis Hiwatari se serait bien senti, rassuré par un apparent bonheur. Mais là... Il fallait toujours qu'il en fasse des tonnes... Berry était morte, Hiwatari l'aimait lui, Dark ne faisait pas trop d'histoires à ce sujet... Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à oublier ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à accepter le fait d'être aimé ?

* * *

**Jour de reconnaissance**

A la tristesse s'était mêlé un élan passionnel que Satoshi avait de la peine à réprimer, et les deux, étroitement liés tout en restant parfaitement distincts, créaient dans son corps comme une sensation douloureuse, presque déchirante. De tout son être, il aimait Niwa. De tout son être, il souffrait de lui faire tant de peine.  
Il n'avait pas pu le consoler. Il s'était contenté de le regarder bêtement pleurer, les bras ballants, l'esprit embrouillé, sans savoir comment réagir, que faire, pourquoi, comment. En cet instant, Niwa avait eu l'air de souffrir à un point tellement insupportable...  
Et tout était de sa faute, à lui, à Satoshi, parce qu'il n'avait pas pu le consoler, d'une part, puis parce que c'était à cause de sa trahison que, de fil en aiguille, le petit garçon en était arrivé à un tel chagrin. Il avait beau regretter profondément son acte, rien ne pourrait jamais l'effacer... Et la seule chose que Satoshi aurait pu faire pour que Niwa se sente bien avec lui malgré cela aurait été de lui faire tourner la tête, de l'inciter à s'abandonner à ses sentiments, et à ne rien ressentir d'autre que l'envie d'être avec l'autre et d'y rester pour l'éternité. Une telle sensation existait : il l'avait lu ! Alors pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à la provoquer chez Niwa ? La peine était-elle donc forte à un point tel qu'il ne pouvait plus la surmonter ?

Satoshi secoua la tête, déterminé à en chasser une insidieuse pensée. Non, il ne s'agissait pas de satisfaction mâle et égoïste, de voir l'autre en position de faiblesse ! Il s'agissait de le voir dans le bonheur, rien de plus !... rien de plus...  
Résistant avec peine au désir de coller un coup de pied à la vitre de sa chambre, il descendit l'escalier, traversa l'entrée et sortit. Il haïssait cette maison, il haïssait son existence, il se haïssait. Daisuke Niwa lui avait tant de fois permis d'oublier tout ça... il avait même redonné un peu de vie à sa chambre, quand il avait été alité ! Il l'aimait et ne voulait plus être seul, plus jamais. Ces deux vœux ne faisaient qu'un, n'est-ce pas ?... Quand on a goûté au bonheur d'être aimé inconditionnellement, on ne peut plus s'en passer. Il mettait trop de responsabilités sur le dos de Niwa, mais... il ne pouvait plus... il n'en avait ni la force, ni le courage, et encore moins l'envie...  
Il ne pourrait jamais plus revenir à sa vie d'avant. Et si on l'y forçait, il ne le supporterait pas. Si jamais on lui arrachait Niwa, la peine qui le transperçait serait beaucoup trop forte pour lui, il s'en doutait. Son corps ne serait jamais capable de porter une douleur aussi intense. Il aimait Niwa. Il voulait Niwa. Il lui était indispensable. Il le lui _fallait_.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel de cette fin d'après midi, mêlant un bleu éclatant au blanc des nuages parfaitement délimités, déterminés. Il faisait très chaud, trop chaud. Et il avait mal, beaucoup trop mal. Il voulait consoler Niwa, il voulait le voir. Il ne voulait plus être seul.  
Déchiré par l'impression d'être sur le point d'imploser, il prit une rue étroite qu'il savait mener vers le quartier où vivait Niwa. Il fallait qu'il le voie. Il fallait qu'il se fasse pardonner. Il fallait que...  
Il serra les dents pour ne pas crier. S'il tenait bon, il pourrait le voir. Il fallait qu'il tienne ! Et il fallait qu'il se calme. Il devait se calmer... Sinon Krad allait venir... Il fallait...  
Après un temps qui lui avait semblé une éternité et d'un pénible tout juste supportable, il atteignit la maison des Niwa. Il se fichait de ce qu'ils penseraient, il se fichait de ce qui se passerait, des conséquences, de tout, il fallait qu'il...

- Hiwatari-kun ?

Son cœur sembla s'arrêter, et il ferma les yeux. Niwa... la voix cent fois adorée de Niwa...  
Il tourna la tête à sa gauche, où le petit garçon, un paquet dans les bras, le regardait. Il était sorti... Si Satoshi avait frappé à la porte de la maison, il aurait risqué des ennuis pour rien.

- Ca ne va pas ?  
- J'avais envie de te voir, parvint-il difficilement à répondre.  
- A cause d'hier ?...  
- En partie... Niwa, je voudrais...  
- Moi aussi. Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien.  
- Tu ne sais même pas ce que je voulais dire...

Le paquet tomba au sol dans un bruit de papier plié, alors que Niwa, sans prévenir, passait ses bras autour de lui, le serrant à l'étouffer. Celui-ci, sous le choc, eut un petit passage à vide, l'esprit uniquement empli d'une sorte de lumière blanche, avant de réaliser que ce qu'il désirait ardemment depuis la veille était en train de se réaliser. Son corps agit de lui même pour rendre l'étreinte, sa respiration se coupa sans qu'il s'en rende compte ; il ne sentait rien d'autre que ce corps chaud pressé contre lui, ces cheveux qui glissaient entre ses doigts, et ce parfum étranger... une odeur masculine, douce et difficile à saisir...

- Je suis désolé pour hier, murmura simplement le petit garçon.

Satoshi ne trouva rien à répondre, rien qui ne soit pas trop niais, du moins. Désireux de ne pas laisser la réflexion triompher sur les pulsions du corps, il chassa vite ces pensées et le serra plus fort, pour lui faire comprendre que cela n'avait plus d'importance. Que tout cela n'en aurait plus jamais... Plus jamais...

- Je reviens tout de suite...

Satoshi fut soudainement pris d'un vertige, comme un énorme gouffre glacé dans tout son corps. Niwa s'était séparé de lui pour courir vers la porte, reprenant le paquet. Déboussolé, laissé en tête à tête avec une sensation à laquelle il ne savait comment faire face, il attendit donc du mieux qu'il put, figé. D'où lui venait cette sensation ? Etait-ce son corps qui réagissait à quelque chose de grave, une prémonition, un pressentiment ? Niwa n'allait tout de même pas... Non. Il se faisait des idées. Il était juste amoureux. Bêtement, naïvement amoureux.

- J'ai pris Shin !  
- Pardon ?  
- Il ne reste plus beaucoup de pages, mais il faut que je le remplisse tous les soirs ! J'espère bien avoir quelque chose d'intéressant à consigner, ce soir !

Niwa, le visage radieux, ferma la porte de sa maison derrière lui, un sac sur les épaules. Satoshi lui lança un regard interrogateur, auquel il n'eut pas de réponse, directe, du moins.

- Tu as quelque chose de prévu, ce soir, Hiwatari-kun ?  
- Non...  
- Alors tu permets que je vienne chez toi ?  
- Si tu veux...  
- Tu permets que je vienne chez toi ? répéta Niwa, insistant bien sur chaque mot.  
- Oui, corrigea Satoshi. Bien sûr.  
- Et ça te ferait plaisir ?  
- Oui.

Sa voix n'était pas convaincante... si seulement Niwa avait eu la possibilité de savoir ce qu'il ressentait, il aurait compris que Satoshi était ravi à cette idée ! Absolument ravi ! Et cette fois, il n'y avait plus de chagrin, plus de Du Nivernais, plus de vieux ni de Français pour tout gâcher. Il n'y aurait que Daisuke Niwa et lui. La seule personne pour qui il comptait vraiment, et la seule personne avec laquelle il désirait être.  
Il frémit légèrement, sans toutefois oser prononcer un mot. Niwa avait pris sa main, timidement, et il la serra à son tour.

- Place le dos de ta main devant, souffla Satoshi au bout d'un petit moment.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Cela fait partie de ton entrainement pour croire en toi. Celui qui place sa main devant est censé être celui qui domine.  
- Mais je ne veux pas !  
- Chht... C'est dans l'esprit des gens, rien de plus. Nous deux sommes conscients que cela ne nous touche pas, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui... mais...

Ses doigts accentuèrent encore leur étreinte et le petit garçon se tut. Comme il se sentait sourire, Satoshi réalisa que sa passion incontrôlable s'était finalement apaisée... Heureusement ! Dans cet état, qui sait ce qu'il aurait été capable de faire ?

* * *

"Qui sait ce que j'aurais été capable de faire ?..." Satoshi savait parfaitement, même s'il devait faire beaucoup d'efforts pour s'empêcher de céder à ce que ses envies lui dictaient. Assis sur son lit contre Niwa, un bras passé autour de ses épaules, il ne cessait, entre deux baisers, de reprendre sa respiration. Cela devait sembler un peu... pervers... mais le petit garçon ne disait rien, patientant sagement, les mains serrées entre ses cuisses. Satoshi s'en voulait un peu de s'exciter tout seul, mais, quelque part, il sentait que s'il s'arrêtait, le silence qui s'ensuivrait deviendrait très vite insupportable, et ça, il...

- Hiwatari-kun !... attends !  
- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
- Je vais tomber !

Il s'écarta légèrement, afin de permettre au petit garçon de se remettre d'aplomb. Trop fort... il y allait trop fort... il fallait qu'il se calme...

- A moi, maintenant !

Avant que Satoshi ne puisse lui demander ce qu'il entendait par là, Niwa s'était levé, et lui demanda par un geste de s'allonger. Il n'y opposa aucune difficulté, et obtempéra en souriant un peu plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Niwa se... "Niwa" ?

- Niwa, je peux te demander quelque chose ?  
- Tu viens de le faire, mais j'imagine que c'est pas ce que tu voulais dire !  
- Oui. Ca peut paraître soudain, mais...

Il marqua une pause. Il se préparait à proposer quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait, parce qu'il détestait le faire, en temps ordinaire, et sentait, à juste titre ou non, qu'il s'agissait d'un pas important. Avec Niwa, contrairement à tous ceux qu'il avait pu côtoyer jusqu'à cet instant, cela lui semblait normal, même si cela avait un parfum de mystère et l'émoustillait un petit peu, comme lorsqu'on trouve quelque chose dont on rêve depuis longtemps...

- Est-ce que tu m'autoriserais à t'appeler par ton prénom ?

Niwa ne répondit pas immédiatement, bouche bée, complètement interdit. Il regardait Satoshi comme s'il avait quelque chose d'extraordinaire au beau milieu de la figure, et celui-ci commençait sincèrement à croire qu'il venait de dire une énorme bêtise jusqu'à ce que le rouquin ne se ressaisisse et dise, non sans embarras :  
- A condition que je puisse faire pareil avec toi...  
- Bien sûr !  
- Mais je croyais... je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ça... C'est ce que tu disais...  
- J'ai envie de le faire avec toi, pas avec les autres, c'est tout. Toi, c'est toi, Niwa.

Satoshi, toujours allongé, ferma les yeux à demi, inclinant la tête. Sa main se leva, pour se tendre dans la direction de Niwa... de Daisuke.

- Tu es spécial, pour moi... Daisuke.

Le petit garçon fit un pas en arrière, fermant les yeux comme si Satoshi venait de lui coller une claque au lieu de lui dire ce qu'il y avait de plus aimable au monde. Timidement, il rouvrit un œil. L'autre ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, la main toujours tendue, l'invitant à la prendre.

- J'ai pas l'habitude...  
- Qu'on soit aussi gentil avec toi ?  
- Pas forcément, mais... qu'on me dise ce genre de choses. Maman est assez brusque, et Dark, c'est plutôt "Tu comprendras quand tu seras grand !"

Daisuke se figea brusquement, réalisant qu'il avait pompeusement singé Dark, et son regard se tourna lentement vers Satoshi, qui souriait de plus en plus. Il avait parlé de Dark !...

- D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui ! reprit-il rapidement sans laisser le temps à Daisuke de trop penser. Que pense-t-il de notre relation ?  
- Il pense que t'es un pervers !  
- Ah...  
- Et Krad ?

Le sourire se figea légèrement, avant d'en devenir un autre, plus triste. Satoshi baissa la main, et la posa sagement sur sa poitrine. En cherchant attentivement, il pouvait sentir l'espèce de... de présence, au fond de lui, mais cela ne lui arrivait que pour vérifier que le parasite n'avait pas pris trop d'ampleur. Niwa... Daisuke croyait encore que Satoshi s'amusait bien avec son petit blondinet préféré au fond de lui ! Naïveté touchante !

- Je ne sais pas.  
- Il risque de ressortir, si je reste trop longtemps avec toi, non ?  
- Ca devrait aller.  
- Arrête d'avoir l'air aussi triste, Hiwatari-kun !... On dirait que tu portes tout le poids du monde sur tes épaules !  
- Si tu étais à ma place...  
- Je serais quelqu'un de plus fort que ce que je suis actuellement ! Et c'est toi qui es à ta place, alors...

L'adolescent aux cheveux clairs tendit de nouveau la main, et la fin de la phrase se perdit sans que quiconque ne la connaisse jamais. Un regard, une réponse muette, puis le petit garçon saisit la main tendue, s'agenouillant sur le lit, au dessus de Satoshi.

- Je me sens bête..., souffla le rouquin en tentant un sourire.  
- Et moi donc...

Les mains de chaque côté de la tête, ses cheveux glissant sur son front, Satoshi fixa un long moment le visage de Daisuke Niwa, qui, appuyé au dessus de lui, lui rendait ses regards sans mot dire. Une telle proximité était... troublante... et à la fois apaisante... Apaisante car Satoshi avait l'impression qu'il était en sécurité, que ce corps au-dessus de lui le protègerait pour l'éternité.  
Satoshi se prit soudainement à rougir. Le regard de Niwa s'était fait très intense, et plutôt explicite, à vrai dire. Daisuke le désirait...

- Dormons...  
- Hein ?  
- Dormons l'un à côté de l'autre.  
- Mais...

Satoshi donna deux coups secs sur les poignets de Daisuke, qui lui tomba dessus - assez lourdement, ceci dit en passant. Avant qu'il ne puisse se remettre d'aplomb, il avait déjà glissé ses bras autour de ses épaules.  
Ils restèrent un petit moment ainsi, le petit garçon semblant y avoir trouvé son compte, finalement. Satoshi soupira, et glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux roux. Niwa était prêt. C'était lui, Satoshi, qui ne l'était pas.


	15. La dernière page

[_Laurah – Russia F- YEAH ! est entré dans le bloc A_]  
[_Philou d'amour – Tu as intérêt à me dire comment changer mon pseudo ! est entré dans le bloc A_]  
**Laurah :** Hey ! Un partisan prussien à l'horizon !  
**Philou d'amour :** Arrête avec ça. Quoi de neuf ?  
**Laurah :** J'ai trouvé une super fanfic ! Attends, je te cherche le lien !  
[_Freedent – un repas,un café,du sexe! est entré dans le bloc A_]  
**Laurah :** Ca me fait penser que j'ai complètement oublié ma propre fic ! O.O  
**Freedent :** yo  
**Philou d'amour :** Comment tu as appris à te servir de ça, toi ?  
**Freedent** : c laurah-dono  
**Philou d'amour :** Je vais lui faire la peau, à celle-là... D'ailleurs, où elle est ?  
**Freedent :** sur son pc  
**Philou d'amour :** YOUHOUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! Tu es morte ?  
**Philou d'amour :** On dirait...  
**Freedent :** lol  
**Philou d'amour :** D'ailleurs, ce serait pratique de se parler en direct... On est quand même à deux mètres les uns des autres...  
**Philou d'amour :** Enfin, je dis ça...  
[_Philou d'amour – Tu as intérêt à me dire comment changer mon pseudo ! s'est déconnecté._]

**Note de l'auteur :** Cette discussion est imaginaire, mais... je voulais faire original. *_Air piteux_* Allez ! Voici le tout dernier chapitre de cette fic commencée depuis... je préfère ne pas regarder... Mais voilà le bout du tunnel, le happy end, le bol de lait (Ca m'a marquée, ça...)

Je ne vais pas supplier pour des reviews, mais...  
Une toute petite...

Toute, toute petite...

...minuscule ?

**Anyway, enjoy !**

* * *

**La dernière page**

- Je sais... Je sais... Mais je ne suis pas comme toi. Je sais.

Daisuke s'approcha de la rambarde du premier étage et jeta un œil au rez-de-chaussée, se frottant l'autre, vers Hiwatari... vers Satoshi, qui parlait tout seul. Enfin non, il ne parlait pas tout seul : il parlait au téléphone, et sa voix trahissait une certaine exaspération.

- Si tu savais jusqu'à quel point je te hais...

Il avait abaissé le combiné pour prononcer ces quelques mots, de façon à ce que son interlocuteur ne puisse pas l'entendre. Puis il soupira longuement, le posant sur la console de l'entrée, juste le temps de respirer un peu. Quelques secondes plus tard, il le reprit pour le porter à son oreille.

- J'y vais. Bonne journée.

Puis il raccrocha définitivement. Sentant probablement le regard de Daisuke, il fit volte-face, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Le rouquin tenta de peindre une expression détendue sur son visage, et demanda, tout en sachant parfaitement la réponse, qui avait été son interlocuteur.

Il reçut simplement un mince sourire en guise de réponse, et Satoshi se retourna en direction de la cuisine.

- Que veux-tu comme petit-déjeuner ?  
- Rien, répondit Daisuke.

Il détourna le regard, vexé d'avoir affaire à un Saehara numéro deux, qui mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas écouter ce qu'il disait. Il n'aimait pas qu'on fasse comme s'il n'avait rien dit : s'il avait posé une question, c'était qu'il voulait une réponse, ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué à saisir !  
Il descendit l'escalier, et se posta à côté de Satoshi, qui préparait de quoi déjeuner.

- Comment peux-tu oser parler sur ce ton à un adulte ? Et à ton papa, en plus...  
- Les adultes ont l'habitude : leur vie n'est qu'une interminable suite de douleurs et de déceptions, après tout.  
- Si j'osais parler comme ça à maman, je n'ose pas imaginer la claque que je prendrais, même si sa "vie n'est qu'une interminable suite de douleurs et de déceptions" !  
- Nous n'avons pas la même vision des choses, c'est tout.  
- Mais tu m'aimes, quand même ?

Satoshi suspendit ses mouvements, et se tourna vers lui. Daisuke arborait un grand sourire, légèrement penché en avant, dans l'attente d'une réponse. Il passait et repassait dans sa tête cette nuit passée pelotonnée contre lui, à profiter de sa chaleur, de sa respiration, de son odeur... de son étreinte... Et, pour être totalement franc, le rouquin aurait bien eu envie de...

- Je t'aime, Daisuke.  
- Moi aussi, je t'aime...

Il passa ses bras autour de la poitrine de Satoshi, posant sa tête entre ses omoplates. Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, et il ferma les yeux, sentant les mains de Satoshi se poser sur les siennes. Ses doigts étaient doux, et tièdes... et ils le serraient avec une telle force !...

- On part dans combien de temps ?  
- Trois quarts d'heure.  
- Et tu as préparé quoi, pour ce midi ?  
- Autre chose que du pain.  
- Etonnant !  
- Mais vrai ! - Qu'allons-nous faire, pendant ces trois quarts d'heure ?  
- Appeler les pompes funèbres ?  
- Les _quoi_ ?!

Daisuke se sépara de lui en riant, puis grimaça légèrement. Eh oui... Et si ce n'était pas les pompes funèbres, ce serait l'hôpital, alors...

- Je vais affronter maman, ce soir. Elle était d'accord pour que je vienne dormir chez toi mais bon... Quelque chose me dit que je vais avoir plus de mal que d'habitude à rentrer à la maison, ce soir.  
- Tu leur as dit ?

Le rouquin secoua la tête, comprenant immédiatement qu'il voulait parler de leur début de relation. Qu'y avait-il d'autre à dire, si ce n'était ce détail ?... de taille...

- Plus je me mets à leur place, et plus je me dis que c'est quelque chose de terrible à apprendre.  
- Et Harada ?...

Il déglutit, piochant machinalement un peu de pain restant sur la table pour le porter à ses lèvres. Riku...

- Je sais pas...  
- Quelle importance ?...

Les doigts longs et fins de Satoshi se posèrent sous son menton, pour lui faire relever la tête, puis ôter un petit morceau de pain gisant à la commissure de ses lèvres. Daisuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et, les yeux rivés sur le visage qui lui faisait face. Satoshi-kun était si beau ! Et si gentil ! Et aussi... il leur restait tant de choses à partager, tant de domaines à explorer ! Ils n'en étaient qu'au début de leur histoire, tout restait à faire ! Et cette perspective était si excitante !...

- Aucune !  
- Bonne réponse.

Daisuke se raidit légèrement lorsque Satoshi se pressa contre lui, mais pas parce que cela le répugnait, mais parce qu'il ne s'y était pas attendu. Une main se plaça derrière sa nuque, l'autre dans son dos, et il se sentit serré si fort qu'il finit par lui rendre son étreinte, avec force et amour. Puis, étreint de cette façon, une question lui vint. Il la tourna un petit moment dans sa tête, bercé par les battements du cœur sous son oreille, jusqu'à ce que, comme émergeant d'un long sommeil, ne la prononce à voix haute.

- Et si le corps des Niwa et des Hikari étaient faits pour se rencontrer ?

Satoshi émit un grand soupir. Il releva la tête, à la grande surprise de Daisuke. Quoi ? Il avait l'air d'avoir compris quelque chose.

- Oui...  
- Tu penses, toi aussi ?  
- Non ! Simplement, tu tiens la façon d'aborder le sujet avec tes parents : c'est le genre de choses que ton père apprécie.  
- Tu crois vraiment que ça va marcher ? marmonna Daisuke avec une réserve évidente.  
- Essaie.

Le rouquin haussa longuement les épaules, se détachant de lui. Peu importe comment il aborderait le sujet, ses parents le prendraient mal. Quand bien même il trouvait le moyen de s'exprimer avec une magnificence et un tact inégalables !

- Ca va aller...

Il sourit doucement à Satoshi, qui semblait croire dur comme fer à ce qu'il avançait, comme si tout était simple. Mais rien n'était simple, et lui le premier.

- Oui...

* * *

- Satoshi-kun ?...  
- Hm ?

Il semblait à moitié dormir, les yeux fermés, allongé dans l'herbe les mains de chaque côté de la tête. Lorsque Daisuke l'avait appelé, à voix très basse, il avait légèrement penché la tête dans sa direction, mais ce avec un léger temps de décalage qui montrait d'une façon patente que l'adolescent aux cheveux clairs était bien parti pour s'endormir ici et comme cela.

- Tu m'aimes ?  
- Je t'aime, Daisuke.  
- Tu sais quoi ?  
- Mmh ?  
- Aujourd'hui, c'est la dernière page de Shin.

Satoshi ouvrit les yeux et le dévisagea avec attention. Daisuke s'était allongé à côté de lui, sur le ventre, de façon à ce que leurs têtes soient très proches l'une de l'autre. Un peu plus loin, le vent fit frissonner les feuilles, puis inclina l'herbe, pour passer dans les cheveux de feu du jeune Niwa, qui, le regard plongé dans les pages de son carnet, arborait une certaine douceur, légèrement teintée de langueur d'une façon absolument charmante. Satoshi, en le voyant, sentit comme un grand vide, dans son esprit, ne demandant qu'à être comblé, qu'à s'emplir de cette vue. Pourtant, c'était le visage bien connu de Daisuke Niwa, mais il le découvrait sous un jour nouveau.  
Dans le ciel, le soleil brillait sans que l'atmosphère ne soit pesante. Ils étaient proches de la ville, et pourtant, n'y pensaient plus : il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux, allongés sur l'herbe dans la montagne, séparés du reste du monde par un petit bosquet. Rien que tous les deux...

- Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses...  
- Pas toutes forcément agréables..., souffla Daisuke, un soupçon de mélancolie dans le regard, en tournant les pages du carnet.

Satoshi soupira légèrement. Oui, en effet. Et en y repensant, il avait très sincèrement honte de lui. La trahison, puis ces jours de faiblesse qu'il n'était pas parvenu à surmonter de suite... Tout cela avait été beaucoup d'un coup, pour lui. Son existence avait toujours été assez plate, terne, toujours sur le même ton monotone.  
D'autre part, ces souffrances étaient cent fois justifiées : ce qu'il avait obtenu ces derniers jours surpassait largement sa vie précédente.

Ses yeux s'égarèrent encore dans les cheveux flamboyants de Daisuke. Il ne l'avait jamais véritablement détaillé, en y mettant le temps et en étant dans l'état d'esprit adéquat pour pouvoir en profiter comme il se devait. C'était sans doute la cause de cette soudaine prise de conscience.

Jusqu'alors, il avait toujours plus ou moins considéré Daisuke comme un jeune homme plein de vigueur, de force, d'enthousiasme, d'espoir et d'amour à revendre.  
Et il ne s'était pas trompé. Seulement, à ces qualités qu'il adorait et enviait s'ajoutait désormais une beauté physique qu'il n'avait jamais véritablement réalisée. Un visage bien dessiné, deux grands yeux expressifs, et un commencement de traits adultes on ne pouvait plus adorable... sans oublier les longs cils enclins à s'abaisser, puis s'arrêter à mi-chemin pour ne dissimuler qu'à moitié les yeux, donnant un air à la fois endormi et séduisant à ce corps, pour peu qu'il n'appuie nonchalamment la tête sur une de ses mains, ou encore une silhouette souple, svelte, encore jeune, parfois malhabile mais toujours totalement, inexorablement, inextinguiblement adorable.

- Daisuke...

Satoshi sentit sa propre respiration s'accélérer, lorsque le jeune Niwa plaça son visage au-dessus du sien, fermant lentement les yeux, le visage serein. Dark avait donné son accord. Ils allaient enfin avoir la possibilité de s'embrasser... ce que Satoshi désirait par dessus tout depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à passer un peu plus de temps ensemble.  
Le rouquin marqua cependant une pause, sentant un léger mouvement du côté du corps de l'autre, mais, jetant un coup d'œil, il vit que Satoshi n'avait fait que se détendre, et inclinait légèrement la tête dans sa direction, les yeux fermés dans l'attente.

Daisuke repensa vaguement, d'un coin d'esprit, à Berry du Nivernais, mais ne ressentit aucune colère, uniquement le désir de remplacer le souvenir de cette fille par le sien. La main de Satoshi, qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, se posa sur son épaule pour le tirer vers lui, l'incitant à venir plus vite, mais il résista, prenant son temps. Ils avaient tout leur temps.

Son front rencontra la tempe sous lui, et il la caressa légèrement, écoutant avec une attention toute particulière la respiration profonde et apaisée, qui se fit cependant plus rapide quand il posa sa main sur la poitrine pour mieux la percevoir.  
Avec douceur, sans ouvrir les yeux un seul instant, il déposa un baiser à la commissure des lèvres de Satoshi, et ce dernier inclina la tête pour en obtenir davantage. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Et ce fut tout ce qu'ils obtinrent.  
Avec un léger cri de douleur, Satoshi se déroba brusquement, roulant sur le côté pour que Daisuke ne puisse pas voir son visage. Celui-ci, inquiet, voulut lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, même si la réponse était évidente, mais l'adolescent aux cheveux clairs se redressa, et lui adressa un pâle sourire, signifiant par la même que tout allait bien. Ou plutôt, qu'il allait _mieux_.

- L'un est d'accord, l'autre pas..., soupira-t-il péniblement en massant ses membres endoloris les uns après les autres.  
- Krad ?...  
- Oui...

Daisuke s'assit avec précaution à côté de lui, presque frustré de le savoir si proche, et en même temps intouchable. De plus, le soleil, l'ambiance, tout était propice à ce que leur premier baiser soit parfait en tous points... A cette pensée, Daisuke sentit ses joues s'empourprer, et choisit plutôt de s'occuper de son Satoshi au lieu d'imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer.

- Niwa, fais-moi une faveur, veux-tu ?...  
- Oui, souffla le rouquin soucieux de prendre soin de lui.  
- Dépêche-toi de m'aimer entièrement, qu'il disparaisse...  
- Oui...

Il se cala contre lui, et Satoshi, posant sa tête sur son épaule, soupira, une légère expression de souffrance sur le visage, qu'il se força à faire disparaitre. Le regard de Daisuke s'égara sur Shin, qui était resté ouvert à sa dernière page, encore vierge. Il savait ce qu'il dessinerait, ce soir-là. Une scène tendre, paisible, douce... eux deux serrés l'un contre l'autre. Aussi, faisant en sorte que Satoshi s'allonge, posant sa tête sur la cuisse gauche de Daisuke, ce dernier prit le cahier et dessina.

En fin de compte, c'était une bonne chose que Shin se termine ici. Très sincèrement, le rouquin doutait d'être capable de pouvoir fixer sur le papier des sentiments aussi forts que ceux qui viendraient ensuite.

Puis, posant le carnet désormais complet sur l'herbe, il glissa sa main droite - celle avec laquelle il dessinait - dans les cheveux épars de Satoshi.


End file.
